


Skelifun

by UnderPlumLust



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All characters are free form, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Overtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Angst, Badass Sans, Badass Sans (Undertale), Beastmode Papyrus, Beating, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara is male and Identifies as female, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Gay Sex, Heavy Smoking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overtale Frisk, Overtale Sans, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist chara underswap, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus boss battle (Underswap), Partial Nudity, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Protective papyrus (Underswap), Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Boss Battle (Undertale), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underfell Chara, Underfell Chara is Male, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust is fucked up btw, Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap character name drops characters will be added later on, Undertale Saves and Resets, Unresolved Emotional Tension, beast mode, burgerpants - Freeform, lots of smoking, underlust Frisk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderPlumLust/pseuds/UnderPlumLust
Summary: What happens when Sans visits Stretch in underswap but has some unexpected tag alongs?After getting to know Stretch from Underswap Sans decides to stay on occasion. Little did he know he would have a visitor come with him this trip.One wrong move was all it took before the jenga tower fell.*Also Stretch smokes like a freight train. Who wants to have a cigarette counter going?*02-01-19** Here is the playlist I have dubbed for each chapter of the fic it will be quite a bit as time goes on but let's make a really cool playlist! Send me suggestions after seeing the style 😊https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHmSdd1dd-wMjB4_vA0vI7zyzBbippmrY





	1. Coffee Pun to start? Really?

The skeleton in an orange hoodie and cargo pants Stretches out on his bright red couch with a grin as he looks over at his shorter companion who was wearing a blue hoodie with white fur and black basketball shorts with a grin. He pulls out a blue and black cigarette that ignites with magic as soon as it presses to his teeth. Taking a deep breath he looks at his pal next to him.

 

“So Sans why is coffee called mud?” his eye lights flickering with excitement.

 

“Don’t know Stretch. Why is coffee called mud?”  The proclaimed Sans grinned right back.

 

“Because it was ground first” his exhale punctuates the joke as a light blue cloud hovers around their skulls leaving the smell of a cave with light vanilla and the taste of a penny in the air.

 

“Good one Stretch”  the shorter skeleton reaches his arms over his head sending popping noises throughout the empty home.

 

”You trying to come onto me now?” his eye twitched at the popping noises as he cracks his fingers right back.

 

The comics face contorts into a light grimace “Not coming on to you this early in the morning everything pops when I move”

 

With a sigh the tall one, Stretch looks over at Sans. “Honestly though it's been nice finding my own space, Blue is happy with Napstaton but I will say I love my brother and will miss him terribly when --” A quick succession of knocking on the door followed by the doorbell being rung several times.

 

Stretch frowns at the door and stands up slowly to reach a hand out. His orange magic envelops the handle as he twist the knob to open for the visitor. 

 

“Must be blue he keeps forgetting his keys” A smiling face yellow and white flower peeks its head around the door looking between the two skeletal monsters. The blue hoodie one sighs and settles for an annoyed glare while the orange hoodie one’s eyes lit up like fourth of July with joy seeing the tiny flowers face. 

 

“Aww Hello little-F-Frisk?”  Stretch looks up and sees a child roughly 12-13 carrying the pot holding the flower creature. With a snarl Stretch jumps up and summons a large orange bone and 4 blasters around Frisk while taking an attack stance. 

 

“Put that little creature down.”

 

The flower looks from a frightened Frisk to Stretch getting ready to pulverize him to bits to the smiley trash bag in the other side of the couch. He blushes at the little creature comment angrily. 

 

“HEY SMILEY TRASHBAG YOU WANNA INTERVENE OR SOMETHING?” 

 

Sans settles back into couch, hands behind his head “Nah, don’t really want to intervene or anything weed. or did you forget the hell you put me and everyone else through that last hundred resets?”

 

Floweys face contorts in rage as Frisk sets his pot down safely away and holds up hands in a defense stance. “NO FRISK PICK ME BACK UP. TRASH BAG CALL OFF YOUR DOG!” Stretch's eye glows bright tangerine orange. 

 

“Don't worry lil buddy I'll save ya”

 

[Battle Start]

[Bonetrousle plays]

The door slams open louder behind Frisk once again as A child in a green and yellow striped sweater with glowing red eyes smiles behind them.

A sighs softly escapes between Sans teeth, slowly getting off the couch, bones still popping lightly.

“They aren’t gonna move Stretch, we both know Frisk will......” Sans voice fades out as his eye lights vanish with one returning its deep cyan color. “Chara…”

 

Chara looks over at Sans and smiles brightly waving at him before lightly punching Frisks arm in a playful manner as Frisk starts signing madly to them. 

Frowning in confusion Sans looks at the kid in green and yellow

“What...? What’s with the wave kid?”

 

“Chara GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!” Stretch’s normally calm voice has a ring of fear and anxiety filled shouting riddling through his scream. 

 

Charging forward in one swift movement Stretch grabs Chara by their midsection and uses blue magic to grab Flowey's pot before launching to the other side of the room.

 

“Whats going on?” Sans looks at Stretch in confusion and alarm.

 

“That demon” Stretch gestures to Frisk using the  bone while clutching kid tightly as they try to squirm. “Has possessed my sweet Chara here before and I will not let it happen again.” Using blue magic he quickly scoots Flowey’s pot closer to him behind the bone for protection

 

“WHAT THE FUCK” Flowey’s face contorts into rage as he is forcibly dragged behind the tall skeleton.

 

Sans eye lights fade back to white, still very confused speaking to the room “I nearly forgot. We’re in your turf. Things are the opposite here from mine.” As Sans glances at Frisk curiously. “So you’re the Chara of my world huh? That’s strange to think”

 

Frisk begins signing frantically to Sans

 

~No Sans I'm from tale not swap that's our Flowey and that's their Chara... I kinda fell into the machine after you~

Frisk looks over at Stretch who is still in battle formation

 

“WHY IS IT MOVING ITS HANDS LIKE DINGS?”

F: [FLIRT]

Stretch looks over at Sans “...........” before he stands up straight.

“Nope.” and teleports himself Chara and Flowey out of house to elsewhere

 

Frisk begins signing in panic.

 

~FLOWEY HE HAS FLOWEY~ hot tears start forming and falling quickly down the child’s cheeks leaving wet trails

 

~We have to save them!~


	2. Misunderstand THIS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Stretch don't quite see Eye Socket to Eye Socket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya new chapter i know its been like 2 hours but i had to finish this before bed. current time 1:40am YAY SLEEP DEPRIVATION

Sans walks over to Frisk and gently ruffles their hair.

“Sorry about the confusion kiddo. Didn’t think you managed to follow me here. Stretch isn’t gonna hurt Flowey. You see things are swapped around here. Flowey isn’t evil in this timeline. Though having that weed alone with them might not be a good idea since he’s ours. An I got a good idea on where they went. Gotta find this place Muffet has here in Snowdin.”

~But Sans if he let's Flowey go..... and what if he meets whatever version they have what if it influences him to be bad again? Frisk’s normally determined face is set in unknown fear and panic that makes their right hand twitch slightly as though glitching out of existence for a split second.

~Everything is not how it's supposed to be Chara never died, Asriel never died, but I died... I killed them all..... I did all those bad things.~ Frisk collapses to their knees sobbing fat tears at the thought of intending to kill friends.

-a very faint outlines of [load] and [reset] appear while Frisks tears blind them with panic.-

~I-I-I could load before I c-came h-here~

Sans quickly picks them up, holding them tightly to his ribcage trying to stop his own panic from overtaking his system. 

“Calm down kid, that’s wasn’t you. That’s this worlds you, not the one I’m holding right now. We’ll find them at Muffet’s is my bet so let’s check there before we try anything drastic” Frisk nods their head into Sans’s hoodie clinging tightly with sniffles

~S-Sorry~ Frowning for a moment Frisk starts signing their thoughts out. ~If Chara is me Papyrus is... You? So your favorite place is Grillbys? What if Grillby and Muffet switched too?....... This Swap place is really weird~

 

/Meanwhile\

Teleporting into the darkened cavern of waterfall in the mushroom room Stretch lights his cigarette and sets Chara down gently and picking up a dizzy Flowey

“so sorry little dude I'll get you home. Come on Chara let's take this guy to Flowey Village.”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS FLOWEY VILLAGE!?”

Stretch looks down at the potted plant “Little dude it's your home? Like where you're from?”

Chara frantically texting the number Frisk had signed to them before it all went to hell.

 

CHARActer: Hey Sansyboi Frisk gave me your number before I was rudely taken away. We are not gonna have mushroom if we keep wandering around blindly in the dark. The flowers here are so inTemmiedating

Looking over as phone rings Sans looks down “Huh, so you gave Chara my number? Smart thinking kid. Sounds like they’re in the mushroom room with the light fungus. We better hurry over there.” looping his arm around Frisk Sans quickly snaps to teleport to them mushroom room. 

The darkness of the room feels suffocating till a light squeeky buzzing noise started humming. A tiny Temmie vibrating in front of Sans feet with excitement its face nearly buzzing off.

“Oh hai om Temmie, Y0ur new to da undagrund arnt yew? The Temmie notices Frisk in Sans arms their voice cuts out in an almost calm unnatural way “ ................. F-Frisk? How did you-..... no. This is a trick isn’t it? Another reset? Just another game to you!” the Temmie snarls at them like a rabid beast baring its fangs and trying to puff itself to twice its size.

Stretch looks up towards the snarling noise as Flowey wraps thorny vines between his radius and ulna before sending a deep shock that caused him to drop the pot and himself to his knees in pain “NYEHAHHHHHH!” Slipping out of the now broken pot and into the dirt quickly Flowey pops up in front of the smiley trash bag (Sans) with a grimace before putting on his cheery face at the Temmie.

 

“Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmmm... You're new to the underground aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

 

[Your Best Nightmare Plays]  
[Battle Start]

 

Chara hears the growling temmie and their eyes flash bright red hand vibrating in an almost error like manner closing their left fist around a knife. “Stay here Pappy I got this” -detemmienation fills Chara-

Frisk looks at Sans in panic- 

~What if Temmie is Flowey?~

 

Stretch slowly gets up from his pained position watching Chara in horror as they ran head on into the battle between temmie and flowey. “KID! NO!”

 

Flowey currently doing a bullet hell on Temmie as they overextend their legs to try and dodge.

 

Sans, looking out on this mess of a battle, sighs heavily.  Eyelights fade with the left relighting as blue as per his magic. 

[Megalovania begins to play softly] 

“Not sure which one of you are the ones that really need a beat down but I’m more than willing to give you both one.” his blue light of magic surrounds Temmie and Flowey. 

Raising his hand the skeleton smiles weakly, as if tired of the predictable battle of the flower

“Mind the fall, it can be a nasty one.” Dropping his hand sharply the two begin their plummet back to the cave floor, bones sprouting from the ground as they descend rapidly.

Chara screams as they watch their Temmie get stabbed through by the impending bones, their Eyes blaze dangerously at Sans as a grip on the knife tightens while the two smaller monsters scream in pain.

Watching the pair hit the bones hard Sans felt a death glare on him, lazily he looks over to Chara with a smirk 

“Relax kid they aren’t dead. just stunned is all” lifting them back up you could see they were still very much alive if a bit hurt from the fall and attack, Flowey had a slightly ripped petal with an angry snake face on while Temmie had formed a black eye and half swollen ears. Sorely Stretch saunters up behind Chara. 

“Go grab them and put them with Asgore. I don't know how it escaped again.”

 

Keeping them aloft Sans slowly sits down, blue light starting to fade slightly “Frisk grab the flower and make sure he doesn’t try anything funny this time. Last thing we need is him running off and hurting someone”

Frisk grabs flowey and pulls a flower pot out of dimensional box A. Chara pulls out a cat carrier out of their own. Stretch still glaring daggers at Frisk in a mistrustful manner.

Sans walks over to Stretch and sighs weakly “Easy there bud. my Frisk is like your Chara. they’re a pacifist and haven’t hurt anyone in my timeline”

“Why are they here then? aren't they supposed to be back with........” his sockets look toward Chara. “Your brother?” Orange sweat begins beading around his skull as Chara glares at Stretch.

“They followed me through the machine i use to get here. i’ll make sure they get home safely along with the weed so that way he can’t cause any trouble” Sans notices the glare Chara shoots Papyrus/Stretch though isn’t sure why they’re glaring.

“Thanks Vanilla....” Stretch mumbles out with a sigh before looking down at Chara.

“Yes it's my fault we got into this battle in the first place I ‘promise’ I'll at least ask first.”

Ruffling Frisk’s hair Sans glances over at Chara. It was strange to see the child without the usual blood lust look in their eyes “Take it easy on him Chara. he didn’t know our flowey wasn’t yours. I mistook you for my Chara didn’t I?”

The child huffs annoyed “Yeah but you didn’t port me out of a non issue causing an even bigger issue.” Their voice was very neutral almost as though Frisks normal signs and dialect were being perfectly spoken in sync though, the sarcasm level exceeded his expectations.

“He was just worried for you is all. I would’ve done the same thing if I thought Frisk was in danger”

“You keep comparing me to Frisk is that for a reason?” Blood Red eyes look at Sans in a questioning way. Stretch eye sockets stretch in panic.

Assuming Chara doesn’t really know about how they are in his timeline Sans tries to gently talk around the subject “it’s just that you two are a lot alike, a kind and determined soul that helps everyone they can in the underground”

 

Chara snorts out laughter “Wow when you don't wanna tell someone something you really carry your horse to water don’t ya bone head?” At this point Stretch looks faint “Frisk explained it to me.”

“What can i say? like to make sure things are clear after that little incident earlier.” Sans grinned lazily.

A touch of venom sneaks into Stretch’s now hoarse voice “Which one his or yours?”

Sans looks over at Stretch, skull tilting slightly. “Which one what?”

“D-did your F-Frisk tell my Chara about this or did our Frisk demon do it?”

Not sure about this Sans glances to his Frisk and Pap’s Chara “That’s a good question. Which Frisk told you Chara? Mine or yours?”

Chara’s eyebrow twitches with annoyance their voice thick with sarcasm “The one I have chained under my bed…… Of course your Frisk told me! You tell them everything yet it's like pulling teeth with Paps here.” Frisk’s eyes slightly open in annoyance at Chara

Breathing a sigh of relief Sans lets his whole body sag and relax. “Your kid is more of a joker than mine. Had me worried there for just a moment.”

Wincing at teeth comment Stretch sets his shoulders back a bit. “Yeah joker.... So what now?” He waves his left hand and teleports Temmie back to Asgore as Chara uses dimensional box B to put the knife away and look at Stretch sheepishly.

“We will discuss the knife later..." Stretch's voice strained in annoyance and disappointment. “Not sure. I’d suggest we go to Grillby’s since you've asked about it before. But we’d have to take the long way to get there at this point” 

Sans looks over as he's tying flowey down with blue magic in his new pot he pulls Frisk close to his side. “Muffet’s place got anything good?”

“Only the best burgers and fries around!” Stretch pauses for a moment before continuing “Though if you want some of Grillbys I'm sure we can hop past Hotland and grab some of his doughnuts?” Stretch looked at Sans with light interest.

“Okay so they really did just swap places. keep forgetting it’s Swaptale after all. I’m good with going to Muffet’s, basically the same as our Grillby’s. What do you say kid?” Frisk looks up at Sans with an almost evil grin as they sign at Stretch

[ACT]

*Flirt*

Stretch narrows his eyes at Frisk signing gibberish to him.

Sans tries to hold back laughter, letting out a muffled snort laugh instead. “Come on kid. You couldn’t date me so you can’t date him. No more flirting”

“What are they saying?” Stretch asks anxiously, those hand movements didn’t look pleasant.

“They’re flirting with you Stretch”

Stretch’s eye socket twitches in annoyance.

“Ya have to remember he’s basically me here. You made friends with me by not killing anyone. Might be a bit trickier to make friends with Stretch here”

~But Paps and I in our world had a connection? That's how I became their friend… I even went on a date with him...~

Stretch looks between them in annoyance with the one sided conversation light fear running just under his surface calm. Riiiiiight and I met the pope…… let’s just go.....” Taking Chara’s hand gently he ports them back to Snowdin.

“Let’s go kiddo and easy up in the flirting until Stretch gets to know you better” Frisk face looks downtrodden and brooding. 

“He’ll come around eventually kid, keep your chin up.” Ruffling Frisk’s hair once more Sans gives Frisk a genuine smile before taking their hand and warping after them. Stretch leads the small group to a small booth scooting Chara in the bench before sliding in himself. Sans letting Frisk take the inside seat slides up next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always leave me a comment an tell me how im doing


	3. Muffets Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Muffet's for a little heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew guys this is turning into something super adorable. i would like opinions so comment below always love constructive criticism.

Muffet skates over to their group wearing a very nice tailored purple and black suit with a cobweb pattern apron over it and matching roller skates  

“Ahuhuhu shall I get you the usual Stretch? I see you have company they wouldn't happen to be spider haters would they? I do so need a nice treat for my pet... Ahuhuhu”

A light flush goes up Stretch’s cheekbones. “No no the usual would be fine can you double that order and a bottle of.....” looking at Sans with a moment of pause “Ketchup? And some cocoa for the kids please.” All 5 of Muffet’s eyes glare at him. “Don’t worry I got it covered today...... And part for my tab” Chara giggles at how uncomfortable and distressed Stretch became 

“Don’t worry Muffet I can come by later tomorrow and play with Muffin.” Smiling satisfied Muffet nods and takes their order away. Looking at Sans as a spider drops their drink orders down gently on the table Stretch sighs deeply before popping the lid off the honey bottle. He takes a long slurp as Frisk’s eyes and mouth pop open in shock causing a burst of near silent air to wheeze out of their lungs their eyes gleaming a deep chestnut brown.

 

“I know it’s a sight to see kid but I wouldn’t stare too long. You’ll hurt your eyes doing that” Sans smiles with a shit eating grin as Chara gives the ketchup in front of Sans a hard look at when he takes a long drink of it.  
“Something strange kid?”

 

Chara’s face scrunches up in disgust. “So that's what that smell was it hangs off of Frisk all the time.”

 

“Not a fan of ketchup? Could be worse kid.” Sans chuckles lightly. Stretch frowns as Frisk’s eyes and mouth close back to neutral pose.

 

“What do you mean.... 'all the time'”  
Chara begins to visibly start sweating while staring at Frisk who has a singular eyebrow move slightly downward as their only emotional indicator.  
“You two kids meet up a lot without us?” Sans grumbles lazily.  
Chara bites their lip firmly before shouting. “I plea the fifth!” looking at Frisk with pleading red eyes that nearly scream help me out here. With a complete deadpan stare Frisk signs.

~Have you tried flirting?~

Face flushing in embarrassment Chara looks over at Sans as their face forms into a very slow easy grin. A gleam in Chara's eye gives an almost uncomfortable tension as they looked directly at Sans.

"Baby, I'm a necrophiliac. How good are you at playing dead?"  Frisk gives them a neutral thumbs up in approval for the perfect delivery as Stretch starts choking on his bottle of honey face lit up the color of a traffic cone

"Chara WHERE DID YOU HEAR SUCH WORDS!?" Catching the signs between them Sans shook his head, leaning back and deciding to just let what happens happen.

“that may as well be a confession that you two have done this a lot before without our knowledge, but after today i can’t say i’m not surprised”  
Muffet rolls up to the table once again and put as down 4 orders of burger and fries and refills on all drinks leaving the tab "Ahuhuhu whenever your ready dearies" Stretch peeks at the bill before stuffing it into his coat pocket with a small grin.

Chara looks at Sans with a guilty smile. "I found a little paint brush so I started painting what I imagined what my Frisk looked like... then I saw them through this hole that appeared and we started talking and I would visit. I never let them come through because I was worried they would get stuck" Stretch's face contorts in rage. Chara looks over at Paps in defiance.

"Don’t get your bones rattling I'm more scared of the unknown guest" pointing to Sans. "More than I am of you bone boy. I mean it's not like we haven't killed each other over and over again." their snarky attitude starts seeping into their voice again filled with sarcasm. "I kinda know what to expect at this point... but him? I have no clue"

Stretch's jaw snaps shut with a clack. Standing up he digs deftly in his hoodie pocket for a moment before leaving a small pile of gold on the table for the tab before he 'ports out of Muffets. Charas eyes turn down as they sit with their hands in their lap worrying their bottom lip and fighting back tears. "I shouldn't have said that...." Their voice had turned to gravel.  
Strangely feeling both amused by their flirt and concerned at Stretch’s sudden departure Sans snaps to Chara’s side of the table. Pleased with himself for trying to not scare the kid Sans gently brushes back their hair to see their face better.

“Don’t beat yourself up kid, his nerves are a little frayed right now. give him some time to cool his hot skull then go talk to him. we skelebros are always quick to run when we get overwhelmed most days.”  
Chara looks away putting their emotional shield back up their determination of their SOUL turning an almost burgundy red with small cracks spider webbing through it. Their eyes fading to match.  
"I went too far.... I shouldn't have brought up the resets.... or poked at him especially after what happened today......." Chara's normal vibrant eyes had turned to an almost dull rust almost bloody red  with less shine than normal begin leaking tears from the corners.

"I should probably head home.... Asgore will want me to be ready for dinner anyway. If you like you can both stay with me? I'm sure dad  wouldn't mind." Chara peeks over at Sans uncertainty still written across their face at the thought of trusting him.

/Meanwhile\

Sans abandoned side of the booth had become empty as Frisk had snuck away while Sans was helping Chara. Rushing over to the under tunnel system Frisks pops out at the Skelebro's house. Ignoring the front door Frisk walks to the hidden door behind and knocks softly. After a beat of silence the door opens revealing Stretch with a welding mask and apron on, his hands covered in thick gloves with a cigarette between his teeth. Looking down he notices Frisk for the first time and his face turns to a scowl.  
"what do you want?"  
Frisk begins signing slowly trying to enunciate better.~I-I want to apologize for treating you like my papyr-~

Stretch sighs heavily holding his temple as he takes a long drag of the blue and black cigarette.

"kid I dont speak in hands..." Looking over his shoulder back into the room he sighs as tension leaves him.

"come inside if you want but put the orange goggles on first... don’t need you squinting anymore than you already do." His humorless voice and delivery just makes the joke that much worse to where Frisk snorts unexpectedly. Stretch looks down at them raising a brow bone before giving a small smile.

 

Frisk excitedly signs to no one ~Sans never let's me watch what he’s doing back here~

 

/Muffet’s\

 

It was odd to feel so sorry for the kid. Sans was used to hating them with every part of his soul but this wasn’t the Chara he knew. They were kind, determined in the right ways and felt horrible for actions they believed to be cruel or cold placing a hand on their shoulder Sans smiled a bit, warmth actually reaching his eyelights 

“i think that sounds like a good plan. what do you think Fri...? where did they go now?”

 

Flowey was the only one sitting on that side of the booth angrily grumbling to himself. "they didn’t say just snuck out the door while you were bawling your little eyes out" Sneering at Chara with malice he cackles as Chara’s SOUL pulsed uncomfortably in their chest  as the webbing started to spread further throughout the heart.

 

Sans tips the pot over slightly with blue magic “thanks for the update weed. I’d ask if you could act with a little compassion but we both know that’s not possible for you.” Glancing at Chara “ignore him. He’s in a foul mood most days because he doesn’t get to do what he wants anymore.” Risking breaking their trust Sans reaches over and begins ruffling their hair lightly.

“maybe the kid went to see Stretch? Did seem curious about a much taller and lazier version of me.” grinning while saying this.  
Flowey grumbles to himself "stupid smiley trash bag" under his breath.

Chara looks up at Sans in light panic. "what if Frisk startles him again?"

 

“then we better head to the house and make sure they don’t start fighting, or in Frisks case flirting.” Sliding out of the booth Sans helps Chara and lifts Flowey with his magic. 

“come on, I know a shortcut to the back entrance.” Nodding silently Chara clutches close to Sans and closes their eyes tightly 

"I hate short cutting"

 

“I’ll make it as quick as possible.”With a snap they land softly in the snow behind the house. Quiet sounds of movement come from behind the door “wonder what they’re doing in there?” knocking twice in quick succession a loud boom echoes out from behind the door as the pittering sound of feet tugs till a darkened soot filled room appears and shows Frisk covered in black oil marks and ash, hair sticking up all over the place beaming up at Sans.  
Frisk starts proudly signing

~He's letting me help with the machine! He was having trouble with getting it calibrated so I told him how you had done yours and now he’s reversing all the numbers.... the one he put in kinda had a lot of fire and explosions.Though my hand is tired from writing and apologizing in writing but I think it's ok now?~

Stepping back as the explosion breaks the relative silence Sans waves the cloud away. 

“yeah, looks like a few numbers might have gotten swapped around” peering inside Sans can barely make out the kneeling form of Stretch towards the back of the room. Chara upon seeing him leaps away from Sans and runs through the door past Frisk as quickly as possible. Stretch glances up as he’s tackled to the ground from his kneeling position by the child hugging him and sobbing apologies. Papyrus's face having taken on a deep pumpkin orange looks at Sans for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the hits already guys this is fantastic! Thank you for those who are reading and I apologize for the short chapters I feel it gives me less chance to get bored with writers block.


	4. Voices In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk have a wonderful conversation  
> -insert evil laugh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors I am currently in the process of moving so this is all been edited and fixed over a phone. Hope ya'll enjoy and as always leave me comments I always love to improve
> 
> Also the song listed below is  
> Midnight Thoughts by Set It Off I do not under any circumstances own it 😊 enjoy yall

Slowly Stretch pulls Chara close to his ribs and just sits till the sobbing slows to a less hyperventilating phase. Petting Chara's hair he sneaks a look at Sans in unsure confusion. They don't seem close at all, as though they are practically strangers who just met.

Sans motions for Stretch to lower his arms slightly and hold Chara around the shoulders and waist for a tighter hug

‘Poor guy looks more lost than greater dog when he climbs in his armor wrong. Guess they aren’t as close as Frisk and me’

Looking down at Chara his expression hardens slightly before sighing in defeat and cradling the smaller human close. "Kid stop with the water works and calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick." Chara's shaky breathing started slowing as their eyes opens in fear at being coddled by Stretch.  
"I'm not gonna say I'm not mad.... but... it's gonna be okay, alright?"  
Chara rubs their eyes clear from tears and looks up at Sans flushed with embarrassment from breaking down in front of people.  
As Chara slowly calms down Sans looks away to see the damage done to the machine. Looking a little worse for wear, considering all the smoke that came from it, it could’ve looked worse.

“What exactly were you two trying to do with this? From what I can tell you were pretty close to blowing yourselves ceiling high I’m talking the ceiling of the cavern high, not in here high. That’s one of the last things we need happening right now”

Sans feels flowey’s pot bump into his back since he’s been carrying the weed like that from Muffet’s. 

Watching as Sans looked over the machine Frisk decided to step closer. It didn’t look as bad as Sans thought

~All it really needs is a little TLC in a few places~ they signed before reaching over and touching a side paneling.

As soon as they touched metal a soft groaning could be heard. Parts of the machine fell off with loud thuds and clangs 

“Spoke too soon kid” Sans sighs with a shake of his skull  
Stretch looks over at the now horribly broken machine and looks to Sans 

"Soooo you sure that your Frisk isn't evil?"

 

“I’m sure my Frisk isn’t evil. they just don’t know how to not touch stuff when they should leave it alone.” Reaching over and gently ruffling Frisk’s hair. 

“But we’ve learned now haven’t we?” Brushing their hair back to their usual style Frisk signs quickly 

~I’m sorry Pap-um Stretch. I didn’t meant to break your machine~ an almost throaty sigh leaves between his teeth getting the gist of what Frisk was saying  he shuffles Chara over to his hip as Stretch digs out a cigarette and a sucker for each kid.

"S'fine kid" standing up Stretch gently sat Chara back on their feet before handing them each a sucker as he lit his cig with his magic.

"Well Sans.... looks like you and Frisk are  stuck till we can fix this...... what are the options? I mean you both can either stay here with myself or I'm sure Asgor will be able to put you up for a bit or the surface would be another option or even the inn...." frowning deeply Stretch wanders out the door while taking a drag to stand outside in the crisp air. Chara looks at their sucker with dejected eyes and sighs.

"S-Sans?" Chara looks up at him sadly. "Does this mean while the machine is broken you can't see your Pappy?"

The smell of a cave with light vanilla and the taste of a penny wafts in through the open door as Stretch leans against the wall. Eye sockets closed and jaw bone grinding his teeth together in an aggravated method as he processes the math and science behind rebuilding the charred and busted piece of machinery. Taking a deep drag he let's the smoke billow out through his nasal cavity and sockets lazily leaving streaks of blue through the air before dissipating.

 

Flowey quietly chuckles to himself "At least we didn't get stuck in a timeline that's trapped down here still."

Chara looks down at the ground with a frown. "If Pap-Stretch cant fix the machine then what happens?" Chara looks at Frisk with a frown. 

"I mean does that make that a broken timeline? Will Frisk be able to reset here if need be to bring you both home or would it bring you up back here?" Chara's eyes widen in worry at the problem as panic starts setting in. Their hands start shifting in and out of existence as tears start rolling down their cheeks.

Their own [LOAD] and [RESET] buttons appearing out of thin air. The [RESET] button had been smashed several times over and had cracks all through it to where it was almost impossible to read. Chara sinks to a balled up position  shaking and crying into their lime green sleeves.  
"I-I sh-shouldn't have e-even told you about h-here Frisk.... if I-I had just l-left the hole a-alone w-we wouldn't be i-in this m-mess." Chara wails quietly drowning in self deprecation and anguish clutching her face to her knees gripping the uneaten sucker with a strained fist.

Chara's SOUL began fluttering between the burgundy color to nearly black with all the self hate pouring out of them. Their lip quivering pathetically as sobs wracked their small form the buttons slowly fading in and out of existence as their hands clutch themselves tighter. Every pulsation of their SOUL caused their right hand to almost glitch out of the world itself. Flashes of silver and red appear and reappear in place of the sucker before changing back and forth in quick succession as though stuck deciding something. 

"W-what i-if you a-are s-s-suppose to replace m-me ... I'm n-not brave like y-you Frisk" their voice cracks as they stutter through their panic and sadness not looking at anyone anymore.

Flowey looks between everyone in mild confused terror. "This kid is crazier than me! What did Stretch do to the pipsqueak?" Flowey looked at the sniveling ball of sadness in mild disdain instead of outright disgust. His petals drooping slightly with each quiet sob shaking him to his core.

'It's strange to see my usually always angry Chara so- no that's not my Chara... My Chara wouldn't-....' cutting off his thoughts Flowey looked at the machine pointedly. "How do we make it stop crying?"

Kneeling down beside Chara, Sans places a hand on each of their shoulders “Take it easy kiddo. It’s not the end of the Underground. Paps will think I’m off being lazy and Frisk is trying to get me to do something for once. It’ll be hard being away from him for a while but we’ll manage, right kid?” Looking to Frisk the skeleton smiles weakly, knowing they might be a little worried too. Slowly nodding in response Frisk moves to sit beside Chara 

~We’ll be alright. With Sans and Stretch working together they’ll be able to figure it out faster than they did before when it was just them working.~ Gently taking one of Chara’s hands Frisk holds it tightly, signing into their palm.

~I’m glad you showed me that this world exists. It’s been so much fun getting to know you and everyone here! I couldn’t imagine not seeing you and your home now~ Chara's lip trembles as their SOUL slowly fades back to the burgundy rust color, sucker reappearing clutched in their right hand. Their hyperventilating slowing to more manageable breathing. Staring at Frisk's hands as they sign a small glint of black shoots through their eyes before letting out a deep sigh.

"I-i guess you're right..." sniffing Chara wipes their face with their sleeve and looks at Sans their SOUL thrummed in an off pattern as black had settled between the cracks "P-Please don't tell Sans that I've b-been crying he would blame Stretch..."  
Flowey tisks and looks at the door longingly wanting to be out of the smoky nasty room in the fresh air and away from the thing causing him discomfort. "Can we just go find somewhere to stay already?"

Glancing off to the weed Sans got back on his feet, lifting the pot as he stood. 

“Hate to admit but the plants right. It’ll be getting late soon and I know you’re no night owl Frisk. We better decide where we’re going until we can get home.” Ensuring Chara they would say nothing of the tears Frisk stood as well, dusting off their pants and offering a hand to Chara. 

~We can stay with you if that’s okay Chara? I’d love to meet your Asgore and Tori~

"Dads real nice I think you will like him." Chara accepts the lift up and dusts themself off. "But Toriel... well you probably don't want to meet her... not that she's not nice just she is... busy a lot.... she doesn't have a lot of time for visitors." Chara’s brow starts to waver a bit as their lip starts to tremble. once again their SOUL lurches painfully. Shaking their head violently. 

"N-Never mind. Come on let's go see Dad. I'm already in trouble for being late for dinner. Maybe you can distract him from that." Their voice cracked with a deepened laugh echoing in the lab as they began walking to the door. Brown boots glinting lightly as their sweaters hem playfully dances around their knee on one side while the other was tucked in an asymmetrical look. Stretch outside felt his bones freeze momentarily as the crack of Chara's laugh broke the relative silence causing him to drop his half finished cigg in the snow. "damnit.... that was my last one too." Looking at the door Chara emerges with a confident grin Stretch hasn't seen for a while. As soon as they made eye contact Chara clams up and shuffles momentarily embarrassed at their own exuberance. Stretch's smile fades as Chara starts walking back towards the ruins shuffling past him quickly.

Glaring at Charas back Stretch decided to CHECK Chara

 

Chara  
LVL 1  
HP 10/10  
ATK 1  
DEF 1  
EXP 0  
*Wants to help*

 

Stretch's face softens at the wanting to help. Digging in his hoodie he pulls out an orange sucker and pops it between his teeth. Leaning back against the wall he waits till Sans emerges and slides up next to him as they walk letting some distance pass between himself Chara and Frisk. 

A hallucination of Frisk hovers next to Chara giggling at their torment as they speak. ‘you know. We could fix this easily I've got a few tricks up my sleeve to dispose of that imposter. They want to destroy this timeline they want t-’ "NO!" Chara breathes heavily sweat starting to bead on their brow fists clenched dangerously 'I already fucked up letting you out earlier. I will not let it happen again I'm gonna get my ass handed to me because you had to pull out my damn knife. So don't you start complaining and bitching got it?' Chara's lips drew into a fierce line as they continued forward.

Stretch frowns at their outburst but just shakes his head and twist the suckers stick around in his maw."Been meaning to ask ya Vanilla... why is your kid such a flirt? I mean not flattered or anything" a light orange hue dust Paps cheek bones "but aren't they a bit..... young to have dated my counterpart? Their what 6?" 

Walking out after Chara the skeleton lingers back as Frisk runs up to their side. He watches as they get a few feet ahead of him and Stretch before they begin to follow. Out of curiosity he CHECKs Frisk

Frisk  
Lv 1  
HP 10  
ATK 1  
DEF 1  
EXP 0  
*Concerned for their new friend*

Chuckling softly Sans glanced up at the taller skeleton. “Not sure where Frisk learned that from or why they do it. Sometimes I think it’s just a way to throw monsters for a loop. I know it did Paps when it happened and Undyne nearly fainted at one point.” he noted the faint orange blush but held his metaphorical tongue about it “Frisk isn’t that young. Their around 10 to 11 if they weren’t lying to me when I asked”

Following Sans out the door Frisk immediately ran over to Chara, gently looping their arm through one of hers. For a bit they walked until Chara screamed a no at someone they couldn’t see. All they knew what that someone or something was upsetting them. Taking Chara’s hand in theirs Frisk began to sign away 

~Whoever that person is that’s bothering you, don’t worry about them. Sans and I are here for you and we won’t let anything happen to you. I’m determined to keep that as a promise~

Chara looks over at Frisk frowning not wanting to trust their eyes for who was actually there. 

Dropping their voice to a lower volume Chara hesitates momentarily. "Its... it's my Frisk they....." their eyes downcast as they continue walking towards the ruins. snow crunching softly echoing through the frozen air. "I'm glad I met you too...."Peeking at Frisk, Chara's face flushes a soft pink. "S-so what is your Asgore like?"

Stretch huffs lightly while watching the kids walk ahead concern still pricking the back of his mind. 

"Wait they went after Undyne? Oh poor thing probably fainted. Please tell me Alphys was there to catch her” Laughing in a gut busted manner at the thought of Undyne blushing like one of her anime movies caused Stretch to drop his sucker into the snow. A light almost impossible snort came from his nasal cavity as he tried catching his breath before chucking his laughter dying in the cold air.

"So... your world... your Chara is really... evil? I mean it's just so hard to picture… I mean it took me forever to make some sort of repercussion for this one to not revert back to a genocide. But again patience isn't one of my strongest suits.” he laughed humorlessly. “We must have went head on about 80-90 times before something just stopped them."

The Frisk hallucination grinned with an almost evil aura 'you think they can save you? You think they would actually wanna waste their time to help you? Why would they bother? You're just a stupid useless human who is among basically gods and what can you do? Reset and redo one day over again? Ha! You're about as useful as a broken clock, only right 2 times a day.' Chara's pupils dilate as they gently tug their hand out of Frisk's grip. 

Swallowing hard Chara looks up the road and sighs in relief at the ruins door slightly ajar. Running the rest of the way Chara pulls hard to open it further for everyone to enter.

An almost eerie hollow sound echoes as the door creaks open. The ghostly being begins laughing in Chara's ear and singing quietly. 

 

'Kept alive by the light of the moon  
Close my eyes, but my mind's got its own plan tonight  
And it keeps rubbing salt in the wound  
I know it's too late  
As night turns to day  
Now there's no escaping the ghost' 

Laughing maniacally Chara's skin starts to prickle with goosebumps, eye twitching as though their sanity is slowly seeping away.  
Their voice slowly syncs with the Frisk phantom as they start to sing.

~Asgore is like your Tori here. He’s usually busy with work but he always tries to take time to see us when we’re around.~ 

As they walked Frisk could see the faint shimmering outline of a figure beside Chara. It was about their height and seemed to be leaning in towards Chara, whispering something. Before they could pull her away gently Chara’s hand slipped from theirs and they began to sing.

"I can't shake these midnight thoughts when I'm alone  
Latching to my brain and never letting go  
So I'll start making friends with the noise in my head  
And all these midnight thoughts when I'm alone"

Chara's eyes go blank without seeing anything as darkness closes around their SOUL small pools of black start seeping into their tear ducts. 

"Dim the lights, shut the blinds  
But I'm counting the time  
Am I nervous or am I insane?  
Try to turn off the sound, but I can't shut it out  
'Cause I'm hearing the pulse in my veins  
I know it's too late (know it's too late)  
As night turns to day (night turns to day)  
Now there's no escaping the ghost  
I can't shake these midnight thoughts when I'm alone  
Latching to my brain and never letting go  
So I'll start making friends with the noise in my head  
And all these midnight thoughts when I'm alone"  
Stretch looks at Sans in extreme concern as Chara continues to get louder with their singing nearly screaming some cords.

 

"I know it's too late  
As night turns to day  
Now there's no escaping the ghost  
I can't shake these midnight thoughts when I'm alone  
Latching to my brain and never letting go  
So I'll start making friends with the noise in my head  
And all these midnight thoughts when I'm alone  
(Ooo)  
(Ooo)  
So I'll start making friends with the noise in my head  
And all these midnight thoughts when I'm alone  
With all these midnight thoughts when I'm alone" 

Chara's pupils becoming mere pinpricks of black dots. Their breathing coming out raw and uneven. Gripping the golden heart locket till their knuckles were solid white the being laughs in their ear. 'So alone. So lonely. So pathetic that you can be taken over so easily.' Looking around wildly Chara cannot see the haunting demon.

'So easy for me to take control. And I'm never letting go.' Their body goes stiff as their pupils return to normal. 

Looking at Frisk a Cheshire like smile crawls up their cheeks.

[ACT]

 

[FLIRT]

 

Chara blows a kiss at Sans with a wink, eyes flashing a dangerous blood red.

Keeping pace with Stretch Sans thought a moment. How to explain what his Chara was like and the reverse sight of Alphys being the one to nearly faint, not Undyne. 

“I felt worse for Alphys. Frisk didn’t flirt with her but she mistook a note Undyne wrote that the kid delivered. Turned into a mock date for her to ask Undyne out. As for my Chara....well you can think of them as my version of your Frisk. Heartless, practically soulless and no remorse for killing everyone in the underground”

Glancing up as the singing turned to shouting Sans began to walk a bit faster towards Chara, Stretch close but not rushed just yet. As he closed the distance something felt wrong. 

Grabbing Frisk by their striped sweater Sans pulled them back as Chara looked over at them, smiling and blowing a kiss with an all to familiar look in their eyes.

“Stretch....might wanna hurry up and get over here….” 

Stretch looks up now in a panic at Sans voice. An almost unholy growl emanates from him as he sees the red flash in Chara’s eyes.

Chara's hand like a bullet into their dimensional box B pulls out their knife. Their eyes leaking deep black ooze, smile slowly creeping into insanity as their arm goes up to swing at Frisk. Their voice screams out as Sans pulled the kid away. In a flash Stretch teleported behind them and wraps his arm as around their middle to lift and throw off balance before looking at Sans.

"Sorry about this we will be right back." Porting to judgement hall with Chara the silence of the almost battle echoes through the ruins from where Stretch had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was a dumpster fire if I ever saw one.


	5. Judge Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatdown at the Hall and Sans intervenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed chapter 4 so it's now part of chapter 5 with a better point of view. Didn't like the flow before. I swear this will eventually make sense

At the sudden change in Chara, Sans was ready to defend Frisk if need be. Though before he could begin a fight Stretch vanished with the kid. Grip loosening on Frisk, the skeleton stood in shocked silence for a moment. 

‘If that’s his Frisk that just took over Chara I’ve got a good guess at where they’re headed.’

Judgement Hall was the only place he’d ever fought before. If they were supposed to be the swap of each other Stretch would be there. ‘Can’t leave the kid though. Know they wouldn’t stay here and wait anyway’

As Sans became lost in thought Frisk started to shake. The sight of their friend suddenly attacking them and being teleported away was more than a little frightening. Barely placing their hand against the bony palm holding their shoulders Frisk began to sign shakily. 

~What happened? Where did they go? Is Chara going to be okay? We have to find them!!~

Turning Frisk to face him Sans sighed softly. “I’m not sure what happened. They’re probably in the hall before the castle. Can’t answer that one right now and I’m going to find them. I’ll drop you at the resort where you’ll be safe but ya gotta promise me you won’t leave, okay?”

Frisk shook their head at the last idea. They weren’t just going to sit idly by while their friend was possibly in danger or hurt. 

~I’m going with you~ they signed defiantly. 

‘Never could get them to do anything once they were determined to do the opposite’ While it wasn’t ideal he wrapped an arm tighter around Frisk. “Just hold on, stay close and quiet. We don’t want to make this worse if Stretch has it handled.”

 

[Meanwhile]

 

Landing in the purple entrance to the queen's lair of Judgement Hall Stretch throws Chara from himself as he dives into her chest and yanks out their busted SOUL with orange magic. Punctuating each sentence by slamming the tiny heart in any direction.

 

"Bitch. I. warned. you. once. to. not. come. back. And. now. You're. Gonna. Have. A. Bad. Time." Throwing the heart Chara's body falls to the ground in pain, bleeding out their mouth. Their HP dropping quickly before Stretch is by their side, bony phalanges twisted in their hair forcing monster candy down their throat with a sadistic look. 

 

"Can't have you dying on me just yet." As soon as Chara's HP stopped dropping Stretch encased the heart again in orange magic and began pummeling it to the ground, always stopping just before they died just before they could reset only to heal them. 

"Pappy please......" Stretch's eyes narrow angrily at their plea, the orange pupil like fire in his skull as he drags the child's face centimeters away from his own to where the smell of honey and cave is thick between them. "That's not my name" 

The shorter figure screams in rage and tries thrashing against him in aggravation. Before being impaled six times over with bones and various things he can find around the room. Slowly torturing the fight out of them, never letting them die and forcing monster candy after monster candy in their jaw. Their screams echoing through the hall like a banshee.

[Sans POV]

With a snap they appeared just behind a pillar in the hall. Though from the sounds echoing around them you could’ve mistook it for a battle field. Copper scent hung heavily and the screams of a human being attacked again and again was enough to rip a SOUL in two. Only when a brief moment of silence fell did Sans glance around the pillar.

‘What the hell is he doing?!’ 

 

Chara’s mangled form lay still on the ground, blood pooling on the floor beneath them while Stretch loomed over them, forcing them to eat to heal before starting another round of attacks. 

Before he could catch them, Frisk peered our as well, eyes open in horror at the sight. And in an instant they darted out to try and stop this massacre before them. 

‘Damnit kid!’ 

Revealing himself as well Sans caught both Frisk and Chara, pulling them back as Stretch went to hit them baseball style in the torso. The evil look in their eyes had faded and their SOUL looked horribly damaged. 

“Think that’s enough Stretch. They’re not gonna fight you anymore.”

Stretch's glowing eye faded and left nothing but empty sockets. Skeletal grin frozen in place, the bone he had been holding vanished into a mist of orange. His deep throaty laughter broke the silence apart from the soft wheezing of Chara's collapsed rib. 

"You don't get it Sans. It always tries to fight. But as long as she keeps fighting it I don't have to punish her today could have ended up being another fucking genocide. It could have become something like it was before." Teleporting away for about a full minute, Stretch appeared back with a new pack of smokes and a new green and yellow sweater. Eye lights still not back in place. Looking from Sans to Chara he slowly walked over and placed the sweater and a monster candy next to them. Not touching them at all he whispers "Sorry kid." and peers over to Sans. 

Papyrus feels his sins crawling up his back as he meets the shorter skeletons eye lights with his own void ones. Stretch's jawbone was set in a hard line of annoyance.

Chara hugs their knees to their chest heaving as they grab the monster candy and popping it into their mouth blank eyes staring out as though it's a normal thing for them. Their right eye had swollen shut and they had various cuts all over them from the beatdown had all started a healing process to close everything up. Their face a mask of nothing a very blank stare that could rival Frisk has creeped into their normal smiling eyes. Chara did not make eye contact with anyone as they sat in silence. Pointedly avoided looking at Frisk in fear of seeing a look of disappointment from them. 

Stretch knew they would be eventually caught and judged if not by someone. The irony was even though Sans wasn't his brother, he was still his brother. 

Taking a deeper drag the smoke starts coming out of his hoodie sleeves. Instead of his normal nose cavity or sockets. It's as though his magic sank down to dangerously low levels from beating Chara down so much and so severely. 

He slowly stretches his fake smile back over his teeth in hopes to front his way with Sans to keep the heat on himself. 'Though from what Sans and Frisk both saw I wouldn't be surprised if he dusted me himself.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think


	6. Judge Us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch opens up to a few questions  
> Heavy trigger warning for violence both in self harm and others harming. Throwing that out there it is in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew guys this one was hard to write just with it being so dialog heavy. But just so yall know author has moved locations now! All edits are gonna be done by phone for a bit so I appreciate the patience

He feels his bones begin rattling rapidly as he tries to squash the panic thats building up. He can feel his sins doing backflips all over him. Orange sweat begins seeping around his skull as he looks forward with a blank empty stare.

Sans stood frozen as Stretch vanished and returned with a clean sweater for Chara. How much did this happen if he had new clothes waiting in the wings? Sighing he moved towards Chara. They seemed to be in a lot of pain even with the candy’s healing. 

‘Might not be enough after everything they’ve been through’

Frisk moves slowly after, glancing at Stretch with a sad expression. ‘He doesn’t like doing that. It’s just a defense mechanism after all the genocide runs he’s seen.’ 

While Frisk understood the why, it was still too harsh to them.

Kneeling beside Chara, Sans offered out a hotdog. It would heal a bit more than the candy did. He’d wait and see if Chara trusted him enough to take it. 

Seeing that they were okay Frisk slowly approached Stretch, hazel eyes open, shifting lightly on their feet as if ready to bolt if need be.

Mindlessly Chara grabbed the offered food eyes still staring off into the distance hearing the Frisk spectre grumbling in their ear about 'next time'.

 

Eating through the 'dog Chara finally blinked their eyes as a frown slowly creeps over their neutral expression.

Stretch mumbled more to himself as smoke billowed from his hoodie in waves at how much he was hotboxing.

“How ya feeling kid?”  Sans's gruff voice startled a small jump from Chara.  
It had to be obvious how Chara was feeling but he asked anyway. 

Frisk continues forward until just out of arm's reach of Stretch. 

~Does...does that happen a lot? What you do to Chara when your Frisk takes over?~

Chara's face smooths over to a careful mask once again.  
"I'm fine" *Lie* "it's no big deal" almost mechanical laughter escapes between their lips.

Stretch looks down at Frisk from his 6’10 height with vacant sockets, the only indication that he was paying any attention was his brow bone furrowing slightly at Frisk's hands moving. His mouth absently opens with a look as if not understanding the movements.

 

Clearly a forced lie. Seems like this happened a lot from how rehearsed the line sounded, the emptiness to their voice. 

‘Well, here’s hoping they don’t attack me’ Shifting to sit down Sans gently placed a bony hand on top of their head. 

“While I’m here I’ll try and help keep your demon at bay without the violence. I found you fix things better with sweet actions than cruel ones.”

Ruffling Chara’s hair in the same manner he did Frisk the skelebro smiled gently.

Chara's eyes widen in full blown panic as they scramble away kicking up the new sweater from beside them. Squeaking and hitting the floor as they scrambled back.

Huffing softly Frisk opened their Dimensional Box A and took out a small notebook and pen. 

‘Does this happen a lot? What you do to them?’

Stretch looks down at the notebook as he reads his eye lights slowly start to fade back into place. His mouth opens to answer till Chara's squeal echoes the hall. Stretch's right eye fires up in a  blaze of magic and is looking directly at Sans jaw still hanging open from the answer to Frisk's question emerges a snarling growl of deep baritone warning. 

Stretch choking off the growl forces his eyes back down to Frisk. The orange staying in place just in case. 

 

"The last time we did that Sans had just gotten engaged to napstablook... that was 6 months ago." His voice is bitter and cold.

Chara's eyes flick over to Stretch in panic at the noise that came from him causing a whimper to die in the air.

Pulling back from them Sans stayed still, watching as Chara stared back at him in fear. 

‘This poor kid is terrified of any kind of touch aren’t they?’ Considering all that they just went though he wasn’t that surprised. Letting his hand fall back to his side Sans smiled weakly now. 

“Easy Chara, I’m not gonna hurt you. Won’t let Stretch hurt you like that either while I’m around.” Glancing back at the taller skeleton Sans shook his head. Multiple genocide paths or not, what had happened was overboard. 

Frisk flinched at the growl and cold tone in his voice. This wasn’t something they were used to from Papyrus’s face. 

‘He’s not my papyrus though.’

Shaking their head Frisk wrote more down

‘Does anyone else know about this? Your fights? The spirit that tries to take over Chara? I’m betting they don’t or this wouldn’t happen.’

Chara's eyes flicker in confusion at Sans's statement "o-of c-course Stretch won't hurt me? Only P-Papyrus hurts me. Stretch protects me." Their voice is calm, way too fucking calm.

Stretch's eye sockets narrow dangerously at Frisk. "Careful there kiddo no one likes to be JUDGED" he practically snarls out the last word as his orange eye sparks and pops like fire. Not getting closer but a very obvious warning. Digging in his hoodie pocket he pulls out another cigarette and uses his socket to light it as he stared the small one down, his body slowly slumping in a relaxed manner.   
"First time it happened we thought about telling someone. But it helped. Chara didn't have an episode for about a day. Then we did it again. 3 days pass no incident. Then 5 then a week then 2 weeks over and over and it's all the same a vicious cycle that never ends. But you ever wonder why Chara doesn't call me Papyrus?" 

Stretch leans down dangerously close till his face about an inch away, smoke creeping out around his face throwing his own scars scattered among his skull into relief in the light, staring Frisk directly in their eyes. 

"Its because Papyrus's job was to capture an evil human and dispose of it. Stretch's job is to be a friend. Their demon has yet to figure the difference out."

Frisk didn’t back down. Red faintly crept into their eyes as determination burned to the surface. Staring right back into Stretch’s eye sockets.  
“Submission through violence is not the way to stop your Frisk forever. Sooner or later Chara won’t be able to take it and they’ll lose the fight. There has to be a better way.”

Now Sans was confused. ‘Was Chara confused by what I meant or did they detach Stretch from Papyrus so it didn’t hurt them emotionally to be attacked by the taller skeleton...’

The smell of deep cave, vanilla, and a new copper penny envelopes the air around them, Stretch's eyes flare with an almost proud look as he sees the red in their eyes. 

"There's my Chara" his grin stretching tightly as he walks away from Frisk over towards Chara. His magic immediately dying out as though the flame was snuffed. 

Chara looks up at Stretch with doe eyes as their lip pops out in a quiet quiver. Hand lightly reaching out weakly towards him.

Stretch stops short of a 5 foot span from both Sans and Chara as if waiting to be reprimanded. The smoke pouring out of his eye socket.

Frisk follows behind quietly, eyes returning to a soft hazel hue, the fire of their SOUL still burning deeply in their chest. 

‘I will find a way to stop their Frisk, before Stretch can hurt them to the point beyond repair.’

Hearing footsteps Sans looks over his shoulder bone at Stretch. Seeing him stop short the smaller of the two stands up, dusting off his coat. 

“You look like you’re expecting a lecture Stretch”

"Always Vanilla. I mean you always had more patience than I ever could." A bitter smile crosses his face. "Your kid doesn't seem to like our methods..." letting the unasked question of ‘what now’ hang in the air.

Chara looks down at the new sweater while everyone was distracted took the opportunity to turn their back to everyone and dress quickly. The purple tiles throwing the scars riddled across their form going as far as under their chest piece and above towards their shoulders in stark relief as they slipped the sweater on.

"Besides. Our methods have works for the past 5 years. No matter what you both think its gonna keep happening till we beat that demon." Stretch puffs again billowing the smoke out. Chara quietly stands up in a sore manner and looks at Stretch. Their eyes slowly getting brighter as the monster food kicks in. Slowly walking forward to stand next to him without touching but in an almost supportive manner.

'Oh so you like getting pummeled into the ground? He’s offering to give you a way to not hurt' the phantom being smiles with an evil curl in their ear. Chara's eyes flicker slightly as they think on it. 'You never have to hurt again. Maybe even RESET your life to happier times before they messed everything up?'

Chara blinks a few times as hysterical laughter bubbles out past their lips. Blinking at the 5 year remark their face frowns as they make a face as though they are counting something. Their brow scrunched up with a sad smile. 

Stretch's eye blazes once again in an aggressive flare as he looks down at Chara after their little laugh escaped. Meeting Stretch's eye sockets the color drains from their face under Papyrus's scrutinizing gaze.

Chara gulps back another hysterical laugh before shuffling their feet and tugging the hem of their sweater. 

Now all the times Chara would miss days to meet up with Frisk finally made sense. A few scars could be seen still around their neck from where it looks as though bones had strangled the life out of them however many times over.

"But to answer your question Frisk." His eye blazes hotter. His expression is filled with immense pain. Digging into hoodie pocket, pulling out his phone he unlocks the screen and hits his camera button.   
Chara looks up obediently at the camera expression unchanged.   
Stretch then opens an unnamed folder and hits something. Taking a steadying breath Stretch uses his magic to float his phone gently to Frisk.

The phone was opened up to a picture log each one in the hall. The only indication that it's not the same day is the light patterns. The blood is everywhere soaking everything purple and turning it crimson or plum. Shattered bone both of magic and real litter the floors. Intestinal tracts looped around the small figures body it appears to be laughing its eyes glowing brightly and its teeth sharp and wild. Their familiar red eyes pierce the camera as though they knew they were getting their picture taken. Stretch's face in the left bottom corner.

"That was the first time. It just wouldn't stop, it was the one of the worst ones ... but then the 2nd day happened." He nods at the phone and makes the picture swipe over. An even more horrific scene laid before the camera. Orange bones were wrapped tightly around Chara's throat the demon snarl is prominent once again. They have their knife this time and appear to be sawing at their own neck the bones are shielding it for the most part. Stretch's eye socket peeks out in the right side of the frame.

 

"Kid at school bullied them. Kept misgendering them, Frisk stabbed him twice. Chara got the repercussions. So I intervened. That was the worst day. But after that it got smoother." Stretch's eye lights flicker nervously. Flipping the next picture he sighs.

It depicts black ooze dripping out of Chara's mouth vomiting it all over the floor but still looking directly at the camera. Stretch's eyelights had completely vanished in this one as the orange bones had implanted themselves firmly in the torso and hips of Chara.  
The little number in the corner of how many pictures is staggering.

3/4739

 

Stretch's face is gaunt and haunting staring at the duo to say something, waiting impatiently he takes another cigarette out and begins puffing like it's his last.

Moving to stand beside Frisk, Sans peered at the phone as well. The images where horrifying, both the surrounding and and the muse of each photo. He couldn’t believe how many times this had happened. 

‘And somehow Chara is still alive but their SOUL is breaking’

The spider web marks showed  how fragile their soul was becoming. Too many more fights like that and even if Chara wanted to keep determined their soul might not be able to handle it

“You’re right. I do have more patience than you for this kind of thing but I doubt I’d be able to follow through on this if that’s all that worked.”  

He didn’t like Stretch’s method of keeping their demon in check. Sooner or later it would be the way they escaped. But what could he say or do that would change things?

‘I’ll just have to stay close and keep watch for when they start to lose control. If I can beat them in a less destructive way maybe he’ll try that instead.’

Frisk remained silent while scanning over the pictures, face a blank canvas as normal. They did look at the taller skeleton at seeing how many there were and shook their head slightly. It was amazing Chara was still on their feet and standing next to Stretch after all that happened.

 

Chara frowned at Sans cheeks flushing a cherry red, their eyes sporting a shot of black through their iris as though their pupil had leaked out. Their lips pressed firmly closed they didn't like how judgy these two were being. Chara's eyes narrowed at Frisks blank look. 

 

'Oh look they don't understand. Just like everyone else.' The phantom Frisk cooed in their ear. Chara's eyes lit up like fire as her lip started to twist to a sneer. Stretch looking at Sans doesn't notice this change.

Stretch's sockets glance towards Frisk.  
"... y-ya gonna be okay bucko?" His first real genuine concern breaks through the cold mask.

That was a bit surprising for them both. Glancing up Frisk meets his gaze, nodding slowly. They’d hadn’t seen anything like this but that didn’t mean they weren’t used to seeing drastic measures. They’d forced Sans down the path once and it had been enough to stop them

~I’ll be okay. While I’m not happy this is the method you use I understand why you use it. But maybe think of another one too? It won’t work forever~

As they signed away Sans looked over to Chara. That look in their eyes was like before if a bit weaker. 

‘Is that demon about to take control again?’

Not knowing their tells of when it would happen wouldn’t make stopping the fighting easy. For now he walked just out of sight of Stretch as he watched Frisk 

“You okay Chara?”

 

"Kid..." Stretch just silently watched waiting for realization to hit them. "I'm afraid you’ll need to SPELL it out for me..."

Charla looks at Sans angrily. "Why do you keep acting like it’s all his fault?" The sneer curling slightly eyes flashing dangerously. "You are both being so...." Stretch looks down at Chara with an unreadable expression. His large hand clasped over their left shoulder stiffening and killing the retort they had before he turned his attention back toward Frisk.

“I’ll be okay. While I’m not happy this is the method you use I understand why you use it. But maybe think of another one too? It won’t work forever”  Frisk grumbles out quietly not wanting to mess with a notepad at the moment.

Watching how the two interacted Sans stayed back. Stretch wasn’t hurting them and Chara didn’t pull away, only falling silent at the gaze shot their way. 

“Judgey? Guess we are though it’s force of habit from me. Can’t vouch for Frisk. Though they’re likely just being protective of their new friend. Don’t like seeing anyone get hurt for any reason that one.”

Chara frowns deeply at his response.   
'It would be so easy for us to just destroy the smiley trash bag and Papyrus. He's hurt us so much and now he's shown our sins to these two horrible strangers' Charas eyes widen in horror their SOUL starts pulsing in an odd tempo.

Stretch gazes at Frisk and sighs. "What would your suggestion be then?" Visibly relaxing his eyelights appear back as he slows down on his drag.

Chara's hand slowly grips the air at her side absentmindedly as they listen to the Frisk hallucination telling her things. 

'That's right just reach in your dimensional box and pull out your weapon. If you move fast enough they cant catch you.' The ghost whispers quietly in their ear. 

“I don’t have any ideas right now. It will take some time to come up with something that works”  Frisk admitted with a sigh. They would think of something and it would be better than this plan Stretch had. 

Sans kept his gaze on Chara as the two talked, seeing a faint flicker by their side. He moved a bit closer by made no attempt to touch Chara like he had earlier. 

“Easy kid, don’t want you glitching out of control. Maybe take a few deep breaths to calm down?” It was all he could really do without touching Chara. He spoke softly and calmly, not wanting to worry or upset them more than that demon already was. Sans felt like he was cornering a wild animal.

SOUL Pounding uncomfortably Chara’s eyes flicked over toward Sans with agitation. "I am calm." Venom spat through their voice their body jerking away from him in their space.

Stretch's smiles slowly spread over his jawline in relief. "Well hopefully we can before something happens again. I'm rooting for you kid"

'He thinks you're crazy he doesn't respect you like you deserve.'  Goosebumps form over their skin causing the scars around their neck to stand out in stark relief.

Stretch digs in his hoodie pocket before offering Frisk a sucker with a smile as he lit up another cigarette.

 

Charas hand grips tightly to their sweater as they hug themselves. Tears springing up in panic. "S-Sorry that w-wasn't nice of m-me"  
Not meeting Sans eye lights Chara turns away and starts walking out of The Judgement Hall. Pushing the elevator door open she silently slips off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of parience... but in all reality what do you guys think? Dumpster fire status or slowly getting better?


	7. It's a Nightmare to Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charas POV for a bit another song session with 
> 
> Nightmare by set it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any songs used in these fanfics. This song goes will with this scene though.
> 
> Nightmare by set it off
> 
> Before continuing there is a trigger warning for suicidal thoughts and actions along with self harm. This was difficult to write and I plead anyone who has moments like these to please get assistance. You are loved you are important you are amazing.

Stretch looks over at Chara's retreating form and sighs softly. Guilt seeping through his careful smile he had put in place to appease others.

Stretch's smile had completely disappeared once Chara left and replaced itself with a grimace. "Chara cuts themself with sharp objects. Look for fresh marks on their wrists. Or the tops of their legs. If they are walking differently or look uncomfortable I need you to come find me. It means Frisk has been talking at them. It's part of their anxiety is... well they don't want to be a burden on others. A lot of times the Frisk has talked them close to resetting. But she calls Papyrus and I come running." He peers down at the two shorter companions. 

"I feel like I'm betraying her trust by telling you all this... but they need help... and I don't know how else to help them..." his face looks completely broken and worn out. His eye lights had dimmed to near nothing.

Stretch's face sags deeply as he becomes lost in thought at all the times he's walked in or teleported next to Chara trying to take her own pain away. And every time they would ask. 'Please Pappy they won't stop.' Their eyes always turned a bloodlust hue while Stretch was left to shield his emotions and self from them. He had to become a human hunter for them, he had to be The Great Papyrus. Human Hunter Extraordinaire. It always hurt to see them in that state. 

Stretch's eyelights flick back towards the phone sagging with each passing picture more and more. A few had height differences and facial changes where it appears Chara was growing up over the span.

The deep smell of a cave mixed with vanilla and a new copper penny wafts around the trio as Stretch lights another cigarette. 

Taking a deep drag he looks up and glares at the ceiling in hopes of finding answers somewhere up there. His eye sockets sag with the pressure of keeping up his facade for so long giant orange wet spots form on the edge of his sockets.  
"nyeh heh- I-I cant even keep a human alive right..."

For just a moment he looks and sounds just like Paps. Boney hand gripping his sleeve looking towards the door Chara went out through. His hands were at least 3 times the size of Sans's.

[Chara POV]

The Ghostly voice of Frisk begins singing around Chara in their self made solitude.   
'They're coming, creeping from the corner  
And all I know is that I don't feel safe  
I feel the tapping on my shoulder  
I turn around in an alarming state  
But am I losing my mind?  
I really think so  
Not a creature in sight  
But what you don't know is that'  
The being pauses for Chara to continue the song.  
"My breathing gets faster  
And so does my heartbeat  
I wish this was over  
I wish that this was a dream but  
I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
Nowhere to go, I'm not on my own  
My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare  
Wait, something doesn't feel right (feel right)  
No, something seems wrong (wrong)  
And I've been feeling this way (oh that's too bad), for far too long"

Chara did admit singing loudly in the empty corridors helps take a lot of stress off their shoulders.

"As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder  
Appearing young, while I'm growing older  
I collapse to the floor and scream:  
"Can anybody save me from myself?"  
I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared (oh, oh I'm so scared)"  
Chara's SOUL began flaring brightly with every word sang.  
"I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
Nowhere to go, I'm not on my own  
My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare  
Walk into the latch, I find myself looking down  
Frozen still with fear, now I'm plunging to the ground  
If only I knew how to fly, then I could convince myself  
This isn't my time to die  
Instead I'm rocketing faster, and faster  
I dive, fall to the floor  
And when my body crashes to the pavement  
I'm right back where I was before  
I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared  
I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared, no, no  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
Nowhere to go, I'm not on my own  
My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare  
Awake me from my nightmare"  
Huffing loudly through the last verses Chara screams the cords out.

"(I'm so scared) Awake me from my nightmare  
(I'm so scared) Awake me from my nightmare  
(I'm so scared!) Awake me from my nightmare"

Powerful pulsations of determination magic swell and expand out releasing wave upon wave till their already mangled soul earns a hearty crack in the center nearly peeling away.  
The pain knocked her shaking form to the floor as their souls slowly tried to connect again. Shaking as thought they were vibrating Chara slowly balances against a wall huffing hard.   
'All mine'  
The Heart shaped necklace Chara normally wore glows light blue before Chara saw nothing anymore. 

/???\

 

Opening their eyes a Cheshire like grin spread across their face. Holding tightly to the locket their hand reached into dimensional box b and pulled out the well loved blade. The object pulsates with determination. Pulling their body off the wall they pushed off till they were standing in the middle of the room. Shoving their sleeves up past their elbows they took on a fighting stance watching the door.   
'Who will be the lucky being?'

Flipping the blade over and over watching the door their eyes trail to the smattering of scars that cover their wrists. It's almost as though there is no skin left untouched.

A cruel smile plays across their lips as they look down at the golden locket. It had taken on a bluish hue with deep red radiating from it. Slipping the locket into their sweater to hide the glow does nothing more than dull it.  
"Yeah yeah stay Determined and all that. Can't ya quiet down a bit though I'm kinda gonna kill everyone. Then we will RESET this hell of a timeline... I told you I'm not letting go this time." Nothing but stark silence from the locket except for the glowing getting a little brighter.

The being pulls out Chara's phone and messages Stretch quickly to get some sort of first victim. What better way than with the one who's been blocking the way the whole time?

Character: Hey Paps sorry for leaving so quickly I really want to talk but I'm scared... Sans and Frisk are still strangers to me.... I don't trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all leave me comments please


	8. Dance Fucker Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will battle it out with this new player in the mix? 
> 
> Trigger warning for violence and basically a beatdown again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that goes well with this is  
> You're gonna go far kid by the Offspring

Scanning through the photos Frisk couldn’t believe how long this had been going on. Some were far apart others happened within the same day, each scene worse than the last on those days. A few inches taller here, hair a little longer there. Scrolling to the very last one Frisk sighed softly. 

Today's picture. Chara's face completely downtrodden with no emotion behind their eyes. A little battered still but looking a bit better. Stretch looking as though he would wanna be anywhere else but there. 

 

‘Today’s date. Stretch wasn’t lying when he said it’s been awhile since the last time.’

Lowering their gaze off the phone Frisk briefly closed their eyes. There had to be another way. Violence would only bring about more violence in the end. They were a pacifist after all. They’d look for any way to resolve this without more pain. Concentration broken as the phone vibrated in their hands they look down. Head tilting slightly, this felt very wrong.

‘Paps? I thought Chara called them Stretch? Why would they...’ 

Glancing around Frisk noted that both skelebros seemed lost in thought. Quietly sneaking off they moved towards the hall’s entrance after Chara, their own determination bringing a crimson hue to their hazel eyes. 

‘Something's not right. I’ve got to check on them’

Moving beside Stretch the smaller skeleton sighed softly. He knew that kind of exhaustion from previous genocide runs. It wasn’t easy to keep up the facade that everything was okay. It always broke at some point or another. 

‘Usually though I was the last one left so no one else would see it.’

It was jarring to hear him sound so defeated, like his Papyrus after losing to Frisk so many times.

“You’ve had to do this on your own for so long. You’ve got more guts than I ever had to fight the kid to keep that demon at bay. Let us help while we’re here. With a little luck we’ll figure out something  that’ll work just as well without hurting either of you.”

While he knew Stretch wouldn’t admit to this hurting him, he was just like Sans after all, it did hurt. Their Chara was kind, sweet and gentle if a little defensive of their methods. It had to hurt him to nearly kill them each time.

Patiently biding their time the beings back is to the door twiddling the heart locket absentmindedly. Peeking at Chara's phone a sly smile curls their lip dangerously. 

Right next to their previous message in little text had the word [Read] next to it. A deep chuckle leaves their throat in anticipation.

Stretch holds himself tightly trying to keep it together. His breathing coming out in gasps between sobbing words.

"I-i-i never wanted to hurt them ever... but I d-d-didnt k-know w-what else to do." Wiping his eyes with his sleeve Stretch peeked over at Sans embarrassment flushing his face a deep November orange. "S-sorry... I must look like a real baby-bones."

 

Peering around the doorway Frisk could see Chara, their back to them. Head down, probably looking at their phone, a soft but deep chuckle echoes faintly down to them. 

‘There’s no way that’s actually Chara. And Stretch is in no condition to fight right now. I’ll have to handle this.’

If they could keep Chara stuck in combat they could at least wear them out or wait long enough until Sans and Stretch could help. Sending a quick message to Sans Frisk stepped into the hallway

Stretch: Sans it’s Frisk. I’m in the hallway outside Judgement hall. Give me about five minutes before you and Stretch come out here. It’s Chara

Feeling his phone buzz Sans ignored it for now. Placing a hand on  Stretch’s arm he smiled. 

“Don’t apologize. You’ve had to be strong for so long it’s normal to let your guard down now that you’ve got some help. You’re definitely no baby bones”

A sickening cracking noise echoes in the violet colored room. The being seems to be popping every joint Chara has.   
"I think they will join us soon what do you think?" Their fingers glitching slightly touching the locket through the sweater. A hissing laugh escapes between their lips. 

"You can use all the determination you want once we are fighting. For now clam up. I'm tired of hearing you."  
Their voice was cold and bored.

Stretch almost pulls away from the touch still fearing penance for his actions before relaxing slowly with a smile. Tossing the cigg’s end away he grabs another and lights up.

He feels the flinch but notes that Stretch doesn’t pull away.  Keeping the earlier tension from his voice Sans let his hand fall to his side. 

“No matter how long it takes we’ll help you figure out something else. Right Frisk?” 

Silence followed his question, causing him to look around. Frisk was nowhere to be seen. Where had they gone?

Walking slowly into the room Frisk took a few slow, calming breaths. They would need to focus to stay alive long enough to buy the others time. Stopping about ten feet from them Frisk called out. 

“Hey there Frisk. You know, it’s a beautiful day out. Why not relax a while with me?”

[FIGHT start Enemy Approaching begins to play]

"Oh this is just ABSOLUTELY  wonderful." The ‘Chara’ looks at the approaching blue and pink counterpart. Their lip curls deeply into a sneer. The normal rosey cheeks seem to have fled from their face. A deep rumbling cackle strikes through the music as though a full discorded music box is being wound and released over and over. Their eyes flash dangerously as the encounter starts.   
"Oh you stupid child... don't you know that since you challenged me you're already at a disadvantage." Their hand flashes red as they yank both of your SOULs out in succession. Their smile looks deranged, beyond broken, wrong...

*Chara is sparing you*

The beings eyes flash angrily.

"NO IM NOT" lunging low to the ground the figure dives toward Frisk with their knife pointed to aggressively slice at them.

 

Stretch pats down his hoodie pocket. "Where is my phone?"

 

Dodging deftly to one side Frisk feels the wind off their strike. This wasn’t going to be easy but they were determined to make it through to Chara. 

“You think I’m at a disadvantage but you know what they say about judging a book by its cover. I might just surprise you.” 

[ACT]  
*Encourage*

“You can beat them Chara. You’re stronger than you know. Fight them! I believe in you!”

Looking towards the doorway Sans hears music he’s never heard before. Broken and warped beyond any means of repair. Remembering his phone he checked the message. 

‘They’ve lost their mind...’

 

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!"

[FIGHT]

'Chara' windmills their arms wildly with their knife. An unholy scream emits from their mouth as they summon dozens of glowing red knives pointed directly at Frisk. The intent to kill is blazing. The heart locket lights red with sparks flying off of it.

Stretch's eyes widen to the size of saucers before his right eye blazes bright orange upon hearing the music. Teleporting into the violet room the attacks start raining down.

"KID!"

 

Frisk feels the cold dread of fear clawing its way up their spine. The sight of this attack is overwhelmingly vicious. They really did set the demon off but that meant they were right. Ignoring Stretch yelling out to one of them, which he wasn’t sure, Frisk dodged as many of the blades as they could. Most missed though some did find their marks. Biting back the pain Frisk managed to keep upright through determination alone. 

“Stay out of this Stretch! I know I can get through to Chara! If I can’t win in four more minutes you’re more than welcome to intervene then!”

Sans followed quickly after, nearly knocked off his feet seeing Frisk in such a state. Blue and pink sweater had deep score marks on their sides and their face had quite a few cuts as well. 

[CHECK]

 

Frisk  
LV 1  
HP 5/20  
ATK 0 (15)  
DEF 0 (15)  
EXP 0  
NEXT 10

 

Weapon rusty dagger  
Armor locket  
*In pain but determined to save their friend.*

Their eyes flick over from their battle to land on Sans and Stretch, a teeth baring grin kicks their jaw nearly out of place, their eyes drag back over to Frisk. 

 

"Four minutes you say?" Their voice cackles. "You honestly think you can last that long against me before that one beats us senseless?" Their finger jabs in Stretch's direction. 

 

A visible flinch jolts through Stretch as he looks at the demon with absolute distress. 

Their smile curls in an almost sour puckered way.

"I bet he cried right after I took us out of there." The locket starts flickering lightly. The resolve fading as their determination slowly starts sinking.

The knives appear again but not nearly as fast or as many as there were.

 

Rushing forward Frisk danced around the knives, barely missing the majority of them, one coming very close to slashing across their eye. 

“Keep fighting Chara! I know you’re stronger! This demon can’t do anything unless you let them! That proves they’re weaker and you can beat them! Please stay determined!”

[Hopes and Dreams breaks through the dissonant music box theme]

Frisk  
HP 2/20  
*No matter what this path brings they will free their friend*

 

"STOP FIGHTING THIS!" slashing forward again the little heart pulsates back and forth between the hold of blue fighting the determination of the red. Their attacks halfway stopping short of being thrown full power. 

The blue magic wraps around the blades almost slowing them with gravity before sparking back again with red on the last lunges. The beast cackles madly again exposing their teeth in a bone chilling smile. "Your ‘friend’ is the key to my freedom. Now DANCE FUCKER DANCE!" Lunging towards Frisk arm flailing madly with passion that would rival Undyne.

Stretch stares at Sans in horror on what to do. He wanted to intervene his magic was making that clear but he didn't want to stop this if it was working.

Waiting until the last possible moment Frisk used their own speed against them. Stepping deftly to the side they missed by a hair's breadth. Behind them now Frisk wrapped their arms around Chara, locking their hands over her chest to hold their arms down successfully pinning them. 

“It’s okay to be scared of the demons Chara but you don’t have to fight them alone. I’m here, Sans and Stretch are here and all of your other friends want to help you. Let us do that, talk when you feel afraid. Don’t let this Frisk drag you down, make you feel like their way is the only one. Whatever they say is a lie that’s meant to upset you, to give them the power they need to beat you. So let us drown out the lies with the truth. You’re loved, strong and so much more than that demon could ever understand.”

Sans wasn’t sure of what to do either. Frisk seemed to be holding their own if getting hurt in the process. Their smile never faded, their determination strong and unwavering to defeat the demon without hurting Chara. Though he kept his magic ready to pull Frisk away if their health dropped any lower.

A furious scream echoes from Chara's mouth filled with rage as they are now attempting to bite, kick, and scratch their way out of the arm lock. "GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF ME!"

“Not a chance. I’m not letting go of you until you lose to Chara.”

Shifting their stance slightly Frisk carefully sat down, pinning Chara’s legs under their own. 

“No matter how long it takes I’ll stay right here with you Chara. I won’t let this demon keep hurting you and talking down to you.”

Their eyes flash in anger as another scream echoes from them. The little heart starts sputtering back to a blue color. Looking down at the locket 'Chara' starts laughing again. Insanity seeping out of them in waves. 

"Can't help someone who's not worth the trouble in the first place." Their voice coos softly at them. "Even if you stop me today what about tomorrow? Or the next? You have to leave soon then we will be nothing more than a memory of what could have been." Their laughter fills the chamber as the heart starts fading faster.

Stretch steps forward once counting down the seconds before he could pummel the little shit back to hell.

“You don’t know do you? Chara is a very good friend of mine. I might not be here every single day to help them but I’ll be here every chance I get. They are worth everything to me. Every cut and wound is just a sign to me that they’re worth this. I won’t give up on them even if they don’t believe in themselves.”

Leaning a bit closer so only they could hear them Frisk smiles warmly, determination warming Chara’s back where they remain held. 

“I don’t want to see you hurt anymore Chara and being useless to help you is painful but I’ll keep fighting to save you until you realize how much you mean to everyone.”

Sans follows suit, hand raised to grab Frisk’s soul once time runs out

"Well isn't that just sweet." Their voice curling into a soured note as they continue to struggle. The little heart fading in and out. Two buttons hover in front of them. [LOAD] [RESET] The reset button has a large crack down the middle of it that was not there after their first battle. The demon started turning their head till they were looking at Frisk from their shoulder.  
"Looks like HE gave up" the heart locket started fading from red and blue to black and grey.

Keeping their hands pinned down Frisk stands again, moving away from the buttons, heart lurching in surprise. “Please Chara don’t give up! You’re stronger than this monster! Stay determined to win!” Holding them tighter Frisk is feeling woozy from their fight. The crimson hue in their eyes fading.

Stretch's SOUL lurched out seeing the buttons appear in front of them. Panic winding in his chest. His eye sockets focus on the necklace in despair. But hearing the demon that shares Chara's body call them a by the wrong gender causes Stretch’s orange magic to grab the SOUL and drag it across the wall and slamming it back and forth before flailing it into bones that rupture from the walls. Trying to rip Chara's body from Frisk grip as it's thrown around like a ragdoll. An angry yelling scream emanates from Stretch's maw as he roars in anger at the heart losing color.

Feeling the tug on Chara’s soul Frisk holds tighter, being yanked along with them getting wrapped up in a feeling as though someone was hugging too tight and being burned by the stove. The flavor of burned sugar and scorched chocolate linger. 

All it took was one hit with their health being so low and Sans hadn’t expected the rage that tore through Stretch. Frisk hit hard against the wall with Chara’s body and fell limp to the ground but nothing appeared

The usual red heart of their soul did not appear before them like it would at death. LOAD and RESET flickered out when Chara was pulled away and hadn’t reappeared. 

Sans felt...numbness take over as he fell to his knees, senses failing him at the moment. One minute, two, three minutes pass and Frisk doesn’t move. 

“.....”

Stretch's arm continues to flail as he throws the demon as far as possible from him shaking in absolute rage. 

Falling through the air the evil smile crawls up their mouth as they use the last throw to jump off the wall towards Frisk. Knife outstretched in an intent filled stab at them.

 

Dark blue magic surrounds their soul as they hang in midair. Sans holds his left arm up, slowly getting to his knees. Glaring at the child caught in his grasp the skeleton keeps them several feet off the ground. The fall would hurt just as badly as the bone attacks at this height if they dropped. 

“Normally for getting my friend injured like that I would beat you senseless but I’m gonna try and follow their example. You can hang out up there until you’ve come to your senses Chara.” 

Everything hurt as they lay breathless on the cold stone floor. Sound was muffled around them but the music had mostly faded along with the sounds of combat. Rolling carefully onto their side Frisk looked around slowly. Stretch was to their left his expression panicked, Chara above them furious as a cat in a bath, and Sans to the right looking both scared to death and angry as hell.

Chara's voice rings out in a scream of anger again. Stretch's hand reaches out to help Frisk but stops short nervousness apparent on his skeletal jaw and unsure how to console. His bones rattled loudly in the amplified quiet as he's stuck between helping and Frisk's personal space. 

Slowly Frisk rolls to their stomach, shifting their arms under themselves to force themselves to their feet. It hurts and small fractures appear on their soul with the effort but they remains upright. Looking over at Stretch Frisk smiles warmly, showing that they’re okay.

Frisk   
HP 0.0001/20  
*Determined*

 

Sagging down to his knees Stretch's magic disappears completely.   
"Kid.... don't ever do shit like that again..." digging in their hoodie pocket Stretch tosses a monster candy to them and pulls out a green cigarette that had small yellow colors swirled through them. 

The smell was earthy and robust with an accent of marshmallow. 

Frisk gratefully took the candy, popping it into their mouth. Slowly the pain ebbed away as the candy healed the lesser of their wounds  
“Can’t get rid...of me that easily... Too determined to lose here...”

Stretch frowned at Frisk's statement. "Yeah... Determined....." looking up towards Chara's screaming their eyes locked into his sockets and started going silent at his harsh gaze before a smirk overtakes their face.

 

Hearing them talk Sans looked over, relief flooding his system. ‘Thank god the kids okay. Tori would kill me if anything happened to them and I’d let her’ Glancing up as Chara kept fighting Sans shifted them to float over him. 

“Scream yourself hoarse all you want, you’re not coming down for a while.”

The being starts signing at Stretch because they know it infuriates him that he can't read it.

~Too bad for you that I can still cuss you out hoarse. You will never see that spineless brat again. I'll make sure of it. There will be one day where you will just wake up back in snowdin and when that happens I'll be the one removing your neck from your body over and over and over~ their hoarse laughter bleeds through the now silence of the hall.

Stretch looks between Frisk and Sans for some sort of translation since he knew that thing wouldn't give it to him even if he begged for help. His eyes locked on the necklace that's pulsating sluggishly with red energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to type this because currently unpacking boxes and keeping up with this story is hilarious and fun. See ya'll next time and as always leave me a comment so I can see what you all think.


	9. Locket up Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view from Chara's Locket is a window to the SOUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting one to write folks still on a phone fixing this so please pardon the mess of spelling errors grammar and punctuation lol. As always leave a comment and tell me what you think could improve

[Chara POV]

 

The last thing they remember was their SOUL nearly ripping itself in two before their locket pulsed then nothing. The space they were in was covered in an expansive blue light that has green colored walls?  A very large heart shaped window was the only difference in light showing Chara was standing on something hard and golden. There was something written on the window. Frowning at trying to read the words backwards they huffed warm air to fog the window up to write it the correct way.

"Best... friends... furev-" their bright crimson eyes widen in fear. "I-I'm in the locket..... I'm all alone... I'm trapped..." their pulse quickens to an alarming rate causing the blue of the walls to be replaced with red. The green walls and floors recolored into orange and red. 

The locket jostled around as a booming voice cackles and hisses madly around them. It was very difficult to hear what they were saying.

With a sudden jerk the whole room spun for a good few seconds before the locket settled back down. An almost insane urge to keep fighting wraps itself around Chara's body. Screaming as loudly as they could calling for Papyrus, Sans, Frisk... anyone? 

*but nobody ca-*

The locket rattled around as Chara was getting battered trying to keep stable and on their feet. Peering out the window Chara watches as their counterpart throws attack after attack at Frisk. Every hit causing them to scream for them that was drowned by her demon angrily screaming at her friends.

Chara's fists bang on the window in panic and frustration as they watch each hit harder and harder face pressed as close as possible trying to hear what they are saying.

They saw Frisk run at them then nothing.

The demon had stopped moving...

To Chara's horror the [LOAD] and [RESET] buttons had appeared.   
"This body must be close to dying then... they won."  
Relief floods through their system as they try to come back into their body. The being hardly ever stays longer though the locket trick was new. 

Waiting patiently their body hasn't moved and is suddenly thrown around like an unwanted doll.   
Looking on in horror the body of Frisk is on the ground sprawled out. Chara's eyes widen thinking the reset and load button were Frisk trying to save themselves.

With a hiccup noise their eyes roll with tears as they feel their body suddenly stopped moving and was stagnant in the air. 

Stretching upwards to see further out the window Sans has their souls firmly covered in blue magic holding them still.

His eyes blazed a terrifying blue. Chara felt their sins crawling on their back from every little angry thought they ever had to Sans.

"I did this. I deserve to be reset... I deserve to take Frisks place... I'm not brave like Frisk. Or smart like Stretch or even funny like Sans. I'm not strong enough..."

The room itself dimmed to a dull grey black color. A humorless laugh escapes their lips as they slide down the wall to the floor under the window.  
"I don't deserve to stay happy..." their tears pool around their eyesight as they hug their knees to their chest.

 

/Outside of the Locket\

“They said ‘Too bad for you that I can still cuss you out hoarse. You will never see that spineless brat again. I'll make sure of it. There will be one day where you will just wake up back in snowdin and when that happens I'll be the one removing your neck from your body blah blah blah’” Walking a few steps towards Sans and Chara they could sense she was in turmoil. “Chara, I don’t know if you can hear me but hold on!”

Sans’ gaze relaxed as Frisk’s health came up. Holding Chara in place wasn’t too draining but he couldn’t keep them up forever. 

‘Sooner or later they have to come out of this and likely sooner than later I’ll have to put them down.’

Stretch looks at 'Chara' absolutely flabbergasted at the response, it was unnerving hearing it come from an actual Frisk. Jaw hanging slack open revealing the endless pit of black.

His magic dangerously twisting around his eye and hand sending off little sparks like a dying fire throwing amber colored magic from his face highlighting the hairline fractures all throughout his skull. There were 1000s of tiny scratches and cracks almost as many as Chara's SOUL had spider webbing across it. The light from his socket seemed to dance between some of the deeper cracks and appeared to glow from inside.

The 'Chara’ smiles coldly between all 3 of them extremely pleased with itself.

/Locket down\

Muffled voices coming closer to the locket alerts Chara's attention to the window once again. Peeking out the edge the vertigo hits fairly hard but passes quickly as they see Frisk walking towards her body. Upon seeing her friend alright Chara begins smashing her hands fiercely against the glass barrier that's separating herself from her friends. Screaming loudly trying to be heard in the echoing expanse of the locket. The heels of her palms becoming bruised and swollen with how much they were slamming. Enough to make her actual body flinch and drop the knife in a gasp of pain. The heart locket Glowed a bright crimson fire red and blazed in determination to see Frisk, Sans, and Stretch once again.

"PLEASE SOMEONE"

 

*You call out for help*

 

Tears start rolling down Chara's cheeks again fear that they can't do anything for her as long as the demon had them possessed. Panic starts to set in as they begin trying to get a running start at the window to bash it with their shoulder. With every hard hit the locket jiggles just a little bit. Nearly flaming with determination.   
The duplicate begins jolting uncomfortably every time the locket moves. The light blue magic around it slowly  dissipating as the red keeps fighting to win.

To survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoy writing Chara and Stretch and my counterpart writing Frisk and Sans


	10. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew this is getting interesting. 
> 
> Frisk and 'Chara' battle it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun to write this stay tuned for more updates and thank you guys for the Kudos and Hits I really appreciate it!

Frisk knew Chara had to be fighting to take back control. She wouldn’t allow her friends to be hurt if she could help it. ‘So why is that demon still in control?’ Chara was stronger than anyone thought, herself included. With all that had happened she should’ve won long before now. Looking up at Chara a flicker of movement caught their eye. The locket. It kept shifting in color from blue to red and back again. Sans magic should’ve held the color at blue so why the change? Walking closer Frisk strained to see what might be happening.

“Sans can you lower them a bit? Something's strange about her locket.” Maybe it held something that would help Chara win

He was tiring fast, slowly lowering himself down to sit, gaze beginning to fall off Chara’s form but magic staying firmly around her for now. Looking at Frisk he thought the kid was losing their mind.

“It’s not a good idea to let them get close to the ground. They get their footing again and we could all be in serious trouble kid.”

The locket bounces against the demons chest causing winces of pain on their right side, their hands now bloody and swelling quickly. Their face blossomed into heavy bruises as their lip suddenly burst open spilling glowing red blood down the front of themselves and over the locket.

A growl bubbles from their throat slowly turning into a hysterical broken hoarse laugh.

If Sans wouldn’t bring Chara down they’d just have to go up. Looking at Stretch, Frisk pointed at themselves then upward. 

“Think you can lift me up to them? Or do you need a little more time?” It was worrying to see that much blood on Chara but there wasn’t much they could do from the ground. 

‘If I can just get up there I might be able to see if the locket can help’

Stretch's face tightened as he looked up at his Chara in pain. 

 

"Don't worry lil buddy I got ya." 

 

A warm envelopment surrounded Frisk's SOUL it's as if someone was giving a very warm hug next to a fire. The essence of hot chocolate and marshmallows hangs in the air. Slowly Stretch lifts his arm till Frisk was within arms reach of the being.

It was very different from the times Sans lifted them off the ground. His magic was cool with the scent of fresh snowfall and cold water. Once at level with Chara, Frisk reached out to grab their shoulders. Leaning in they peered at the locket, noting the red glow becoming stronger the closer they became. 

The demon starts struggling in earnest spitting blood and screaming as Frisk grips their shoulders.  
"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" 

The glowing locket sparks in almost excitement as determination arcs close to Frisk's hand through the thin chain.

Chara screams through the glass pounding harder and harder as Frisk's face comes in to view, giant red tears leaking out of their eyes.

Undeterred by their words Frisk feels a small shock from the locket where their fingers brush the chain. Chara locked in a small dark room, tears streaming down their face, hands bloodied and bruised from pounding against a wall that traps them. Frisk blinks quickly, both happy and terrified, to see their friend was still there but locked away.

“That’s why it’s red now. Chara’s there isn’t she? That’s why you’ve been hiding the locket until now.”

The demon lurches against the restraining blue of Sans magic. Screaming and spitting, angrily trying to bite, to hurt, to kill the duplicate in front of them. 

A roar of rage as they thrash again bringing their head forward violently down to Frisk's face.

Grabbing the locket Frisk tried to open it, barely ducking to the side before their heads met. “Sorry Chara.”

Apologizing in advance Frisk lifted their right hand and smacked her across the face with a little force. It was enough to distract the demon for them to pry the locket open.

As Stretch watched Frisk fighting with the demon he nearly dropped them when they smacked Chara across the face. His cigarette dropping completely out of his mouth leaving a shocked dumbstruck look.

The demon froze stiff as soon as the locket was gripped. Their face glitching out for a moment when they got slapped before a high pitched scream burst from them.  
The locket burst open as red magic swallowed their form glowing brightly. 

The black drains from the demons eyes and is replaced with a burgundy rust color before their skin paled to the color of copy paper.

 

"F-Frisk?" Chara's voice is barely a whisper before she passes out cold.

 

Seeing the color return to her eyes Frisk sighs in relief only to make a surprised yelp as she passed out, tipping slightly forward in blue magic. Holding both her shoulders again Frisk glances down at the skelebros. 

“Could you both lower us down now? She’s beat the demon but passed out. I think she could use some healing and rest.”

Shocked at Frisk’s action to smack their friend Sans had to admit it bought them a little time. Lowering Chara slowly in unison with Stretch they brought both kids to the floor gently

 

Stretch rushes over to Chara after releasing Frisk from the magic hold and clutches their limp form close. Giant orange magic tears dripping down their face sliding through the blood that had collected on them. 

 

[CHECK]

Chara

LVL 1  
HP .3/10  
ATK 0  
DEF 0  
EXP 0

*Survived*

Stretch's soul clenches in agony seeing their health stats. He had never seen their health drop that low even when he had done his attacking.

Once they were both on the ground Sans rushed over to the trio. Frisk was fine if a little ragged, Stretch looked just as bad as Chara. Checking her status Sans frowned deeply. They weren’t doing so well. 

“Let’s get her back to Asgore. He’ll have questions but he can heal her better than we can right now.”

Stretch's arms cradle their form close in a protective hold as he stands up with them clutched to his ribs. Standing to his full height of 6'10  his eye blazes in orange red magic as he pushes hair from their face gently. Without another word he teleports himself and Chara to the ruins.

Landing on the cavernous floor of the hall his knees give out as sweat beads on his brow. His magic pulsations coming in waves dimming and growing.

 

Stretch's eye lights flickered in and out for a moment while he caught his breath. Pushing himself back up to his feet using the wall to brace him he gently cuddled Chara's limp form close using one arm. His whole body shaking at a bone rattling rate making loud clacking noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave me a comment if you have anything to say 😊


	11. Stretched Too Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast mode!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence past abuse and the like. Proceed with caution.

Moving closer to Sans, Frisk gently held onto his hoodie sleeve. Their sweater had new holes cut through it but seemed happy regardless. Their friends were safe, for now at least. Nodding in agreement for heading back to the ruins Frisk moved to see if Stretch was okay. Though before they could actually reach them the pair vanished. 

“Where did they go?” Frisk hadn’t seen any sign that Stretch was going on ahead without them.

“To the ruins maybe? I’m sure he knows Asgore is the best option for helping Chara right now.” Sans mused joining Frisk, placing a hand on their shoulder. “Why don’t we join them.” 

With snap they landed a few feet back from the pair. Stretch was leaning against a nearby wall with Chara barely in his arms. Orange sweat ran down his skull and he appeared to be shaking. Worried Frisk approached slowly, hand outstretched to see if they were both okay.

“Stretch? Is everything alright? You don’t look so good.”

Stretch heard someone approaching, someone filled with a strong magic aura. His eye lights fade out completely turning his sockets into voided black holes. Slowly he lowers his prize to the ground and moves hair out of her face again. Gripping the wall tightly Stretch curls closer to Chara trying to shield her body from the view of whoever was coming close. 

A rumbling growl breaks between his teeth as his magic pulse around the small space. The strong smell of a deep cave with fresh vanilla and the taste of a new penny envelops the space around them.

 

For a moment Frisk pauses, frightened by the growls that emanate from the taller skeleton. For that moment their Determination wavers a bit, the red hue fading away from their eyes. Shaking their head they continue forward while Sans begins to follow after. 

‘Got a bad feeling about this. Stretch doesn’t normally act this way but he could just be extra protective considering what just happened.’ Regardless of what it was, Sans was at the ready to defend Frisk if anything happened. 

“Stretch?” Frisk calls out again, a bit softer than before. Barely resting their hand on his bony shoulder Frisk tried to get him to face them.

The snap was immediate. Stretch's hand the size of a dinner plate had Frisk held up by their throat causing their feet to dangle as they are slammed against the wall before a blink could have happened. 

His maw opened revealing daggers of teeth lining behind his normally closed flat pearly whites. A gut lurching roar that could rival a jaguar explodes the silent air around them. Stretch's bony grip tightening violently, his eye sockets were staring deep into Frisk's eyes in protective fury.

Stretch acting like an animalistic beast snapped his jaws centimeters away from Frisk's face. Orange smoking drool leaked out from his mouth as the growl vibrated the closeness of the air between them. His fingertips had become very sharp and were leaving little pinpricks in Frisk's skin on their neck as their teeth bared dangerously.

Four buttons pop up in front of Frisk close enough to tap quickly.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

A strange version of Bonetrousled plays loudly around them. Its tune glitching in and out of existence every high note and matching Stretch's growls on the low notes. Each noise sending heavy go away vibrations through the air. His orange eye blazes on as the music starts, his giant bony hand glowing bright around Frisk neck.

With every wave of magic coming off of him his thoughts were magically bombarding the space screaming Stretch's mind blasted. 'ProtectKillSaveNoResetNoResetNoResetSaveLoadSurvivedSurvivedOnlyOneSurvivedOnlyOneSaveCharaSaveNoResetBlastThemMustProtectSaveCharaBlastThemBlastThem!' all jumbled together in a heinous swirl through his skull. This being wanted to hurt his Chara his sweet child. 

'BiteRipTearKillProtectDestroyNoResetNoResetAttackBlastThem!' Stretch's jaw unhinged suddenly as a ball of bright orange and amber light began forming down in the hole of his mouth.

They hadn’t been expecting him to round on them so quickly. Trying to move away failed and struggling to free themselves was proving futile as well, their own hands gripping at the heated bones that had snaked around their esophagus. Fear coursed through them, heart pounding and blood roaring nearly loud enough to drown out Stretch’s roar. As his jaw parted, revealing sharp fangs behind the flat pearls Frisk froze up entirely, the faint crimson that remained in their eyes completely faded away as their determination vanished. 

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY] 

Appeared before them but they barely noticed. Heart thudding in their chest loud enough that they could swear Asgore back home could hear it Frisk stared at what would likely be their death in the face. The glow from the orb shining off their skin and reflected in their hazel eyes.

In that instant Sans felt time slow down. Stretch had changed, looking more like a monster that the humans were afraid of than the ones they actually were. Reaching forward he wrapped his blue magic around Frisk’s SOUL and yanked them away just as the blast went off, a sound boom level explosion. The dust settles as Stretch growls through the debris.

“Stretch what the hell are you thinking? You coulda’ killed Frisk!” Though as he called out to the taller skeleton the other’s thoughts rang through the hall. It was enough to chill him right to his SOUL. If this was how he felt about Frisk and him at this moment, they were in a lot of trouble.

The tall skeleton directed his attention to Sans, crouching down into a protecting stance over Chara. His right eye blazes like a fire burning in an inferno, his jaw still hanging open with orange smoke billowing out. The wall that had been hit had a large gaping hole blasted through solid rock about 50 feet in. The edges of the hole had dripping molten rock burning a bright orange, red, and yellow.

A snarling rumble tears out of Stretch's throat keeping his glowing eye locked on Sans.

The gaze shot at him was chilling. If he’d had the ability to feel his heart stop it would’ve dropped and fallen straight to his stomach. Stretch was really out of control and was ready to kill if he deemed it necessary to keep Chara safe. He couldn’t risk the kids getting hurt but he couldn’t get Chara out of danger either. 

‘Doubt Stretch will actually hurt her on purpose but you can’t count on the near animal instinct being careful not to hurt her if a wild swing to hurt us.’

Frisk was barely on their feet once Sans pulled them away. Shaking like they’d just been hit with a blast of freezing air Frisk had to lean against the wall to stand. Hazel hues flickered over to Chara briefly until their gaze fell upon the more monster like Stretch. 

“What’s going on? Why does Stretch look like this?”

Backing up slowly to a deeper crouch when he noticed Frisk's eyes dart to Chara Stretch's thoughts began projecting out again.  
'CharaProtectDefendNoResetBlastThemBlastFRISK BAD TIME'  
His glowing eye pegs Frisk with a death glare as his jaw widens once again and coils another ball of energy.

Following his gaze Sans glanced over at Frisk. They were the target of his rage, not the both of them. Because they approached him when on the edge of whatever this state was. Because they got too close when Chara was hurt and Stretch was trying to keep them safe. 

‘Tori’s gonna kill me if I fuck this up.’

Placing his hand on Frisk’s shoulder, the blue magic once more covering them and their SOUL. 

“Sorry kid. You’re gonna have to sit this one out and let me handle this one.”

With snap the entrance to the Ruins disappeared and Frisk found themselves sitting quietly in a small patch of purple and plum colored flowers. They were on the other side of the ruins now and far from the fight. 

‘Sans, Stretch, Chara...please be okay.’

With Frisk safely out of danger Sans glanced over to his friend, hands tucked into his sweater pockets. Just the thought of having to do this was exhausting. 

‘Either fight and risk hurting, and possibly dusting your friend to snap him out of this, or risk the same happening to you.... Man do I hate being the one to do this kind of thing but don’t have much choice.’

Left eye burning a bright cyan hue Sans snapped two blasters to his side. 

“No hard feelings Stretch but I’ve gotta snap you out of this somehow.”

With a snarl of confused rage Stretch's smouldering eye dies down as his target vanished. Orange glow in his jaws fizzling out like pop rocks.   
'DangerGoneCharaSa-' looking back over to Sans he notices the blasters and his whole body relaxes till he's nearly limp to the ground.  
“Blue-” last words escape between his teeth as his eye extinguishes to a black void collapsing forward like a jenga tower falling.

Just before he was about to begin their fight Sans watched as the color faded from Stretch’s eye. The taller of skelebros swayed, dropping to his knees. Panic hit first before sense did as Sans ran forward, barely catching Stretch before he fully hit the ground. 

“Stretch, are you okay? Can you hear me?” 

Gently shaking the taller skeleton Sans laid him down carefully. He was down for the count to say the least. Chara still hadn’t woken up. He was alone with metaphorical dead weight that needed help he couldn’t provide. Sitting down beside Stretch he sighed heavily. 

“What did we get ourselves into?”

The door at the end of the hall opens up to reveal a very tall goat creature with white fur and a golden beard. He was wearing bright violet robes with a delta rune symbol on the front while shuffling forward his glasses slipped down his snout in surprise.

"Oh, Howdy! I am Asgore, caretaker of the ruins. What seems to have happened here?" His eyes drift between the three of them before landing on Chara in horror and panic.

Well this was certainly going to be fun. Getting slowly to his feet again Sans tried to put on his usual smile to no real effect. Exhausted beyond what he used to feel during the genocide runs he couldn’t be bothered to try for very long. 

“Heya Asgore, I can’t explain everything right now but the least I can say is I’m not the Sans you know. Something happened to both Chara and Stretch here that is better left to them explaining since they know what’s happened better than I do. They need a lot of help so if you could....” Looking around he suddenly realized another thought. He had no idea where his Frisk was. “You didn’t happen to see a kid wearing a blue and pink sweater have you?”

"Blue and pink sweater you say? No I'm afraid I haven't. Here let's get you all inside and have a nice cup of tea. I'll get them both healed up right as rain." Stooping down Asgore grabbed both Stretch and Chara easily and peered down at Sans. "Would you like a lift you look DEAD on your feet." Asgore smiles slyly.

Without waiting for an answer Asgore bent down quickly and grabbed Sans around the middle and swiftly walked all three through the ruins door and up the stairs into a brightly lit warm home with a roaring fireplace. Immediately setting Sans down to wander before taking both Chara and Stretch into rooms of their own. Giant paw like feet shuffle back to Chara’s room with great speed before a glowing green light could be seen under the door.

[Flowey POV]

A golden and white flower pops up out of the dirt roughly four feet away from the child on the violet flowers spotting them he shrieks.

"FRISK!"  Ducking back into the dirt and popping up closer Flowey looks up with relief that immediately changes to rage at the state of their friend.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Looking over as Flowey called out Frisk smiled warmly at seeing a familiar face. “Flowey thank goodness someone I recognize! It’s a long story but we have to find the others. Something was wrong with Stretch and Chara was unconscious with Sans about ready to attack them! Where would they be?” Frisk shoves their hands in their pockets and felt something hard knock into their fingers. Grabbing the object a cell phone appeared from their pocket. “Stretch’s phone...?” Quickly texting Sans to tell them where everyone was now they headed off into the Ruins. One way or another they’d have to start walking. 

The house was odd to say the least. Asgore was very different here, more of a mother like tendency to coddle those around them than the king he knew rather well. ‘Probably gonna be stuck here awhile while they rest up.’ Glancing down at his phone when it buzzed Sans sighed. The kid still had the phone. 

Vanilla: we’re in Asgore’s house just before the entrance of the Ruins. You should be able to just run straight here. Sorry for the quick teleport earlier.’

Meanwhile Sans has peered briefly into Chara’s room before moving to Stretch’s. He was still out cold, orange sweat beading on his skull. ‘Must be having a nightmare.’

[CHARA POV]

The walls of the shoe box sized room felt as though they were closing in. The bed sheets were scratchy against their skin leaving rough red spots where they rubbed the skin rose colored. The Nuns didn't like Chara's bright red eyes they called her a devil child and wouldn't let them play with the other kids. They dressed her in boy clothes and wouldn't let her grow her hair out. 

Blinking Chara is sitting in a classroom looking at an old green chalkboard as an angry teacher stands above them. Their drawing laid on the desk with two human shaped blobs that had no faces and a little self portrait between them a house in the background. The teacher is mad because she drew a family she wanted instead of what she had. The sting of a ruler on her knuckles made her bite her lip painfully causing it to bleed a little. Her voice caught in her throat silently keeping a scream down. They loved to hear her scream.

Blinking again the Priest is back and he sounds funny. His words are slurred and angry. Chara hears two nuns crying after a loud cracking noise echoes the halls. 

Her neighbors door is violently opened and screams can be heard through the wall. Gripping their shoulders Chara grabs their headphones and CD player and blasts the music to drown out all the noise. 

Silent tears stream down their face as panic starts setting in. Looking out their window the mountain just past the town seems to be calling her.

Light burst through the room as Chara's door is slammed into the wall. Their head snapping over to the opening disturbance. The priest is silhouetted by the hall light a large green bottle gripped tightly in one hand. His clothes are all askew as he walks into the room. Music blaring in her ears the tears sting as he smacks her across the face sharply causing blood to pool in their mouth. Their headphones flying off her head.

"The devil is going to take you back." He grabs Charas upper arm and drags her out of the room. 

Heart pounding out of her chest she can’t do more than cry and follow unless she wants to be hit again. He threw her in the back of his car and slammed the door nearly before Chara could get their legs safely away. 

As he staggered into the driver seat he quickly put the car in drive.

Blinking again the open hole loomed before them. Chara's bright crimson eyes looked up at the priest who was holding a baseball bat that was swinging straight at them. 

The impact was sudden and sharp as Chara felt at least three ribs breaking. The opening grabbed her in a welcoming embrace healing all the way down till only darkness was left.

Horrible screams echoing out of the bedroom Chara had been placed in roughly an hour after Asgore left the room.

The pull of her SOUL SCREAMS for help from her nightmare.

The magic pulsations coming from Chara's sleeping form were filled with raw emotion that twisted with the feeling of rolling nausea and black ooze. Her limbs that had begun to hang over the bed begin dripping a black tar like substance on the floor their mouth opened in a silent scream as her initial one cuts off more black ooze leaks out of their eyes and mouth.

Receiving the message Frisk ran faster, running from any monster they encountered with a quick apology Flowey popping up at intervals either in front or next to them. Nearing the house Frisk slowed a bit to catch their breath Flowey pops by under one of the windows and gets comfortable. ‘He said Asgore’s house. Wonder if he’s there. I didn’t see him before getting here.’ Walking inside a familiar smell reached them and while it was tempting to grab something to eat Frisk wanted to check on Chara first. 

Entering Chara’s room Frisk moved quietly through the darkened space. A sense of loneliness and despair hung heavily around them. It was nearly suffocating.

Asgore bustled around in the kitchen happily carrying out a giant tray of muffins to place onto the dining room table, the smell was absolutely divine. Each one the size of a desert plate Drizzled in a butterscotch honey mixture that seeped into the top and glazed the rest, a cinnamon fluffy cake base held everything together as the aroma wafts around the home.

Approaching the bed Frisk reached out to steady themselves on the post when a flash of light caught their gaze. In the doorway a dark figure stood. Heart began racing as a sharp sting struck the back of their legs. 

‘What the hell are you doing here?! You’re not supposed to be here!’ A hard thwack sounded and as they flinched away the light faded. A deep chill settled into their core. It was like walking back into Snowdin but much more intense, as if the air held a malice all its own to snuff out anything that moved against the cold stillness around them.

The sound of gurgling creeps around the room. Black ooze begins curling out of her throat like snakes coiling. Her SOUL tugging itself out of her chest glows faintly red in the center gray coating the outside with a giant crack down the middle.

Memories if resetting after lovingly taking off Sans head as he still trusted you danced in her mind as visions of killing Papyrus over and over. Stabbing the Queen through every time her eyes widening in shock, Chara with a huge grin.

The black ooze creeps closer to Frisk's arm and begins lightly wrapping in an almost coddling way.

Shivering Frisk tried to move around to keep warm, finding with a jerk that something bound their leg. It was colder than the air and cut deep into exposed flesh. Another brief flash blinded them and the gaping maw of Mt Ebbot stood before them. It was dark but they could feel a presence behind them, barely holding their shirt to keep them from falling to a near certain death. 

‘You were nothing but a burden and a monster. It was your fault she died. This is exactly what creatures like you deserve.’

The release felt like it lasted forever. The face blank in the darkness but their hatred all too well known. Screaming as they fell, begging anyone, any god, that was listening to save them. ‘I don’t want to die!! Please! I’ll do anything just please save me!!”

Snapping awake Frisk lurched backwards, back slamming into the chest of drawers they must’ve staggered into. Falling to their knees they gasped sharply, coughing as if something was caught in their throat, cutting off their ability to breathe.

Hearing the magic pulsations Stretch's eyes snap open with a blind fury as a snarl rips through his voice. Leaping off the bed in a blind rage he's going towards the door going for his prey.

Hearing the screaming Sans quickly moved out of the room only to hear Stretch wake with a horrible snarl behind him. Spinning around he cast his magic to hold the other in place. 

“Easy Stretch! You’re nearly drained of your magic. Keep this up and you might not wake up again!” 

Fighting tooth and nail to release the hold of magic on him Stretch sent a heavy orange pulsation to Sans through the connection. 

[TELEPORT]

 

[Into kids room]

It wouldn’t stop. It hurt to cough, to breathe, to even think of moving. Reaching up their hand Frisk touched their mouth. Warmth and something sticky pulled away with their fingers, bringing a new panic to light. Struggling to their feet Frisk reached for the door to find Chara standing between them.

Being dragged along on a teleport was something he’d never experienced before. Falling once they reached solid ground he raised his hand to grab Stretch again. 

“Stop damnit!!”

Chara on the bed is convulsing as more and more black ooze bubbles out aggressively choking off air.

Frisk barely noticed them appear, their eyes locked on the figure before them. Eyes black as onyx with a knife covered in dust. 

‘You could never be fully rid of me. I’m always here watching, just like their demon. Why don’t you cease this endless torment you try to hide and let me take over.’ Their voice cooed to them, smiling that crooked grin that set their heart racing and determination dropping.

Stretch snaps his 2 rows of teeth at Sans blindly as he football rushes to Chara.

At seeing Chara like that Sans lost his grip. ‘What the hell is going on?’ Looking to Frisk for answers all he got was a blank stare.

Cradling her close like a beast he uses his magic to yank tear and pull the ooze away till Chara starts coughing deeply. She pitches over the side of the bed and vomits the rest of the black and bile all over the carpet.

Using his magic to hold Frisk, Sans gave them a light shake to snap them out of this. But they didn’t react. “Kid what’s going on? What happened? Talk to me!”

Dropping to their knees Frisk’s gaze doesn’t shift from the door. The red slowly draining from their eyes as the color leaves their face looking ghostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave me a comment and tell me what you think!


	12. [FLIRT?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long day coming. 
> 
> CHARA! NO! THATS NOT HOW YOU FLIRT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluffy cute it makes me hurt!  
> Also Goat Dad is best dad fite me!

Chara's eyes snap open after vomiting the black ooze out, the being whispers with an evil glint 'someone came out to plaaay.'

Chara's eyes look over to Frisk's blank stare to Sans in panic. "CHARA'S IN THERE!"

Stretch tries to hold her down but an elbow to his mandible drops him for a moment, before Chara dashed over and grab Frisk by their sweater with force and whisper in their ear.

“Please Frisk don’t give up! You’re stronger than this monster! Stay determined to win. Please for me... please.” Her arms drape around Frisk's  shoulders hugging them close."Dont give up. Stay determined." Chara's voice starts shaking.

"Don't you fucking give up on me." Chara's voice cracks going deep for a moment as tears leak out of her eyes.

Stretch makes a predatory noise as he pulls his teeth back showing off his sharp incisors. His body crouching in a pouncing cat stance ready to end Frisk as his jaw drops open unhinged once again as a bright orange ball starts glowing.

‘Don’t give up. Stay determined. Look how well that helped you before? If not for me, my determination, you wouldn’t even be here. Your death all but assured from the fall.’ They continued, waltzing around the pair, hand barely grazing their unusually calm counterpart.

For a moment Frisk glanced up at Chara, the light no longer fading but not regaining its strength. 

Frisk  
LV 1  
HP 20/20  
ATK 0  
DEF 0

 

*Trying to stay determined*

 

In a panic Chara grabbed Frisk's face roughly.

[ACT]

[FLIRT]

 

"I'm sorry Frisk" 

Firmly pressing her mouth to theirs she roughly held the other not knowing what to do next. 

Stretch's eyelights flair back into place as his bottom jaw drops off. Orange ball fizzling out.

Chara's face flushes a bright cherry red.

At first they just stared as Chara held their face. Though once she leaned in, pressing their lips together the light shot back into their eyes. After a moment of sitting there Frisk leaned back, face red as a tomato. 

Sans now stood by Stretch, mouth actually open in shock at what just happened. ‘And all this without Asgore coming to see what the hell is going on too.’

Chara's hands flying up to her mouth covering her face. Her words muffled and panicked.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't know what else to do pleasedontbemad." Her face lit up as bright as a stoplight.

Stretch blinks slowly as the wave of exhaustion hits and causes him to grab his jaw and replace it before collapsing into a deep sleep on the bed. The bile & black tar on the floor disappears as the determination returns, sizzling as though burning itself to nothing. 

 

“.....”

Frisk wasn’t sure what to say. They weren’t mad more taken off guard by the sudden kiss. Though it had been enough to snap them from...whatever just happened. Smiling faintly they glanced away and at the brothers staring at them. 

“I’m not mad... just didn’t think you felt that way...” they teased gently. 

Glancing over as Stretch fell back into his magic exhaustion induced slumber Sans shook his head. 

“You two really know how to wear us to the bone ya know?”

Embarrassment turning into defensive bristling as her face flushes in anger.  
"I-I don't! I just... you're just… You were... I mean... fuck..." Her eyes fill with frustrated tears. Their hands wringing their sweaters hem. Their demon laughing at how stupid they sound mumbling about her being a trainwreck of a human. 

Biting back a laugh Frisk sat down slowly, still shaking a bit from everything. 

“I’m teasing. You’re way too good for me.” 

‘You shouldn’t tease a lady about her feelings Frisk.’ Their demon chided with a laugh.

Sliding down the wall Chara sighs and looks at Sans with sadness.

"S-So what's the verdict? D-Did you tell Asgore?"

Collapsing on the floor Frisk lay staring at the dark ceiling, picking at the scratchy carpet of the room. 

‘You should know better by now. Once you harm someone, whether emotional mental or physical, the harm inflicted on another never goes away.’

“I haven’t told Asgore anything. Thought it best to leave that to you and Stretch once he wakes back up. Might be a while though.”

"Oh..." Chara hugs their knees close to their body, skin going pale as they remember their nightmare in HD. Her fingers fiddle with her bottom lip as she flushes. 

'Ha first kiss and already got denied before anything fun. Pathetic. You really are a waste of space.'

Looking down at her fingernails she gripped her fist closed till they bit into her palms.

Embarrassment and rejection burn up her throat SOUL pounding miserably, the rolling nausea setting in again. Her lip bubbles out slightly as she tries to hold the quiver in.

‘Look at what you’ve done now. She’s all upset and it’s all because of you. You pretend to be good but you’re truly heartless.’ Shifting to lay on their side, Frisk faced the wall to try and ignore the voice. 

Things got awkward really quick and the kids seemed to be having a rough time. Glancing between them Sans wasn’t sure what to do. 

‘Both have their demons, literal and figurative, to battle. How do I help lighten the mood without making things worse?’

Chara's face goes blank as she stares out into nothing. Sitting up she grabbed her mp3 off the side table and wanders to a beanbag chair in the corner back facing the room.

Curling up on herself she hits play and let's the music try to drown out the annoying voice that wouldn't stop.

Maybe Asgore would be able to alleviate some of this tension. With a quiet snap Sans appeared outside the room. He could hear Asgore moving about in the dining room. 

“Heya Asgore, could I ask your help on something?” 

Feeling more than seeing him go Frisk shifted again, their hands now covering their ears. 

‘Be quiet. You’re not going to win this. I’m not giving up like that again so leave me alone.’

Asgore looked up from decorating his muffins with powdered sugar smudges all over his face and in his fur.

"Of course Sans what can I help you with? "

Chara's memories keep flashing through her eyes as her shoulders shake lightly with whimpers escaping quietly.

“The kids are having a hard time... wait I’d better explain my kid first.” Since this was Swap Frisk would’ve been their child instead of Chara. Seeing your dead kid back from the dead might be a bit shocking. 

“First you’re gonna see Frisk again but they’re from the same place I am so try not to freak out but they need help and I know I can’t help them with this.”

The voice kept coming back, echoing in their head. ‘It’s your fault, it’s your fault she dead. Yourfaultyourfaultyourfaultyourfault!’ Biting down in their lip Frisk felt warm tears welling in their eyes. ‘Shut up...you’re wrong...’

Asgore's large head tilts slightly as he stands up and pats himself clean. "Sounds like we need some tea, cakes, and hugs. Can you get some water boiling I have violet flower tea up in the top cabinet kettle is under the sink."

Nodding Sans moves about to find the kettle and the tea. Being a tad shorter than Asgore he used magic to grab the box. It was in beautiful purple packaging with a golden ribbon sitting lightly on top. ‘Smells kinda like golden flower tea. Hopefully it does the trick and calms them down.’

Walking swiftly out of the kitchen Asgore opens the door and scoops both kids up in his fluffy arms and hugs them tightly, bringing them to the living room to sit in the chair with him he holds them close. Frisk on his left with Chara on his right, he quickly grabs a book on ‘101 facts about snails’ and begins reading quietly to them while magically lighting a fire.

His golden beard while short and groomed is soft like fine silk matching his hair. His purple pajamas standing brightly against his white soft pillow like fur. Large muscular arms cradle them close.

Surprised at being picked up suddenly Frisk didn’t really try to fight. Warm and soft fur that smelled faintly of cinnamon enveloped them before sitting down in a familiarish chair. 

‘Okay, just relax. He’s like Toriel and won’t hurt you.’ Frisk mused to themselves.

Asgore's deep voice rumbled in his chest with a calming comforting feeling. His hands glowed bright green as he held them close. 

Suddenly a thought of warm summer grass and the smell of freshly cut lawn with the taste of a peach envelopes their SOUL. Healing magic helping get rid of aches and pains between the pair.

Leaning against him Frisk sighed softly. It had been a long time since they were held like this. It was oddly comforting, like forgetting a welcome touch only to notice how long it was gone once you felt it again. 

Waiting on the water to boil Sans peered around the corner. It seemed Frisk was doing a bit better but he couldn’t see Chara very well. With luck Asgore’s healing magic was helping some.

Asgore slowly stopped talking and looked down at his Chara. Her eyes had closed in a comfortable sleep aches and pains drained away to exhaustion, headphones firmly in place. Taking a deep breath he peeked over to Frisk nervously. 

Quietly studying their long dead child’s face in hidden anguish. Swallowing hard he clears his throat quietly.

"How would some Violet flower tea and a cinnamon butterscotch muffin sound?" His voice sound like a babbling brook that rushed over the quiet in unused power.

Their eyes were partially closed, gaze slightly clouded by exhaustion. Blinking slowly they glanced up, a dazed and dreamlike smile gracing their face as Frisk nodded. 

“Sounds good...” Their voice was soft, tinged with the hint of slumber from the effect of his healing magic. 

As if on cue Sans walked out with four cups of violet flower tea and a tray of muffins floating carefully at his side.

 

Asgore smiles warmly down at her as he takes the tray from Sans lightly and passes them out leaving Chara's on the tray if she were to wake up. 

The muffins were decorated with a lovely butterscotch glaze and powdered sugar dusting the top. Little cat paw marks looks as though they walked across the top. With an amused chuckle Asgore winks at Sans.

Passing basically a small cake to Frisk Asgore sips his purple colored tea lightly with a comforting sigh.

"So you are Frisk... But not... Frisk." A tired smile sets on his face.

Thanking him for the tea and muffin Frisk took a bite. The cinnamon was very potent, just the way they liked it, with the butterscotch as an extra sweet aftertaste. Slowly drinking their tea between bites Frisk gently wrapped half their muffin in the bandana for later. Seeing his tired smile, hearing the pain in his voice, Frisk nods slowly. 

“Yes, that’s correct.”

"Your who Chara has been speaking with in her room when she thinks I don't hear." His furred paw gently pushes hair out of Chara's face.

"She likes you very much."

Red slowly crept back into their cheeks hearing that but ultimately Frisk was smiling. “Yes, we talk a lot nowadays. I’m so glad that I could meet you. She’s speaks very highly of you Asgore.”

Sans had moved back to the kitchen to let them talk in private. ‘Here’s hoping that seeing Frisk doesn’t set Asgore off.’

Asgore chuckles at their blush. Peering over his glasses at them with a knowing smile.  
"It is an honor to meet you young one. Chara has been happier I've noticed these past seven months than I've seen her in a while."

‘I wonder why? You’re nothing worth being happy over. She should be throwing you out of her life as soon as she gets the chance.’ 

Feeling their lip begin to quiver Frisk dropped their gaze to the tea cup. Deep violet liquid swirled in the cup, smelling faintly of lilac. 

“That’s  nice to hear. When we first met she did seem sad and wary of me.”

Noticing the change Asgore immediately hugs them close.  
"My child you have done more for her than I could ever thank you for… You are always welcome to come here and visit any time!" Looking down at Frisk he bleats happily. 

"I can show you the best snail hunting spots, and the best flower cutting techniques, and show you how to make your own violet tea!"

Once more snowy white fur completely envelops them and they are glad for the warmth and comfort it brings. Tears pricked the corners of their eyes but were quickly wiped away. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Asgore. I’d love to learn all of that from you one day.”

Happy bleats rumble from his throat as he snuggles her closely. Tears pricking his violet red eyes and fogging his glasses.

"You look dead on your feet my child. Finish off the rest of the tea, it helps with dreamless sleeps." His laugh rumbles humorlessly at his own accidental morbid joke in spite of himself.

Taking the last few sips Frisk sets the tea cup on a nearby table. Snuggling close to Asgore they slowly begin to drift off, the tea and exhaustion pulling them into the dreamless void. 

“Thank you for everything...” they mumble out before sleep fully takes them. 

His heart hurt for the guy. While bringing Frisk here wasn’t avoidable after the fight he wished he could’ve given Asgore more time to prepare for this. ‘He’s gotta be feeling mixed emotions over all this.’ 

Setting aside the cup made for him Sans quietly moved back to the main room, not wanting to wake the kids.

Asgore looked happy as a snail on a fresh tomato. Holding both kids closely he looked up and nodded at Sans to take a seat on the couch next to his chair while the kids slept.

Almost having to climb Sans leaned back into the plush cushions. His feet didn’t even reach halfway to the ground like this but it was comfortable. “Thanks for the help Asgore. Not sure what I would’ve done without ya.”

"It is no trouble at all my friend. You and Frisk are more than welcome here any time." Smiling at Sans brightly. "Though Tibia honest it was quite Bone Chilling seeing my Dead child.” his eyes flash brightly with sarcasm. “Though this Frisk is so similar to them yet so different. I'm sure it's Spine though." A shit eating grin spread over his muzzle.

"I should put these two to bed..." looking down at the kids longingly not wanting the moment to end.

 

Smiling back as he settled into the cushions. “I gotta Patella you, it’s good to hear that your Spirits aren’t down seeing Frisk. I’m sure they’d love to swing by whenever you’d like to see them.”

Eyes lighting up like he was told Gyftmas came early his face nuzzles into both kids as he stands up gently and walks them to his bedroom.

Slipping them in next to each other on the massive bed he plucks the headphones out and places Chara's mp3 on the table next to the bed. Tucking them in gently, he pecks each on their foreheads before exiting the room. 

Wandering back to the living room he pours more tea from the kettle as he sits down in his chair.

"So... what do you know about my daughter?" For the first time Asgore's hackles raise as he sips his tea. His eyes lighting up with reserved power shining a reddish purple while his fur stands on edge bristling.

Frisk barely moved when Asgore moves them to the bed. Curling up in the blanket they did find Chara’s hand, gently lacing their fingers together. 

As he returned Sans knew sooner or later this would come up. Sighing he thought on about what he should and shouldn’t say. “Not much honestly. First time I’ve met and talked to her was just earlier today. Seems a bit troubled but mostly a happy kid that Frisk really likes hanging out with.”

Chara curls close to her friend twitching lightly with mumbles and giggles. Their hands gripping together comfortably getting lost in sleep as the smell of cinnamon and home encases her mind.

Leaning back into his chair his fur relaxing back to neutral pose. Asgore studies him through his spectacles before a smirking grin overtakes his face that turns into a bitter grimace.  
"She's been sad for as long as I've known her... only recently has she started coming out of her shell… If she would have told me... I could have had you brought here sooner..." His voice dropping a few octaves as he looks in his cup sadly. "The only person she's opened up to is Papyrus… but he wont tell me what they speak of not that that's a problem, I would never want him to break their trust. I wish she would feel comfortable enough with me to talk when she needs but she's always been determined to not burden others… I'm just glad she has another friend..." His large eyes fill with unshed tears as he turns his head to look at the fire that was blazing a toasty warm feeling, before sipping more tea.

“So… What made the children so uncomfortable that they both had mild panic attacks?” His furry brow lifting in a carefully carefree mask he's set into place as he fixes his glasses again. Light from the fire reflected on the glass shielding his eyes from being read for lies.

Even in a bright purple pajama shirt and matching plaid white, gold, and purple pajama pants Asgore's presence commanded attention around the room. His voice a deep kind rumble with an edge of power burning under his tone as if saying I am still your King.

Clinging to Frisk's hands in sleep Chara pulls them close till she is coiled up like a snake wrapping its prey. Drool hanging out the side of their open mouth as light snores whisper out every exhale. One arm wrapping up around Frisk's head clinging them close to her chest while the other slipped around their waist. Legs kicking over and locking them in place. It felt like 200 lbs had just planted itself on Frisk's chest.

How to answer a question like that? There was a lot that caused their mild breakdowns just now. Stretch, the demon and whatever else they experienced in that room that caused even Frisk to start losing hope. Taking a few sips of the tea Sans tried to figure out what he should and shouldn’t say. 

“Honestly I’m not entirely sure. Something happened with Stretch between all of us and it really seemed to hit the kids hardest. Not sure what else is going on with them.” Keeping his gaze mostly downward Sans could feel himself getting tired. Just what was in this tea?

Frisk lay still on their back, breathing slow and softly. A quiet groan did slip between their lips as Chara clung to them, making it a bit harder to breathe. Shifting slightly they kept their hands twined together while the other rested against Chara’s stomach, loosely holding the fabric of her sweater.

Asgore sits back in his chair one leg draped over the other. Finishing his own tea he places it down on the side table next to Frisk's used cup. Peering over at Sans he smiles when the skeleton takes sips from his cup.  
"Thank you for being honest with me my friend." His eyes flash their violet red before he blinks and his body relaxes into his chair like a throne.

Chara hums happily at the warmth encasing her. Snuggling tightly her arms constricting in a bone crushing hug as she tries to get closer to the heat source.

“Wouldn’t pull the fur over your eyes Asgore.” he mused, eye sockets feeling heavy. Leaning back into the chair Sans felt his skull nodding. Exhaustion hit like a ton of bricks and he was barely able to keep himself upright. 

Snuggling closer to Chara, Frisk sighed, holding to her sweater a bit tighter. Though for a moment they briefly stirred from their slumber. The room was warm and dark, much like before but the sweet smell of their muffins and tea still hung heavily around them. Looking over at their sleeping companion Frisk smiled happily. Chara looked peaceful for the first time since they met. 

‘She really is beautiful...’

 

Asgore stands up slowly and walks over to Sans sleepy form. Picking him up as though he is a feather he walks him to Stretch's abandoned room tucking him in like a child.  
"Good night my friend." He flips the light off before walking out to lay on the couch.

Chara's eyes sleepily peer outward in the room. Toes curling uncomfortably, shiver going up her back she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

 

"Fuck I gotta pee..." Angrily peeling away from the warm thing Chara flops face first off the bed feet up and flipping onto the floor painfully. 

"Shit BITch FUck ASSHOLE!" Clutching her nose that had retained rugburn.

Mumbling his protests at being picked up Sans vaguely was aware of Asgore’s fur before being placed in a soft bed. “....good...night....”

Hearing Chara tumble out of bed and hit the floor Frisk sat up, wide awake now. ‘Beautiful and klutzy’ they mused slowly getting off the bed.

“Are you okay?”

Jolting like she was electrocuted hearing Frisk she unceremoniously knocked herself in the back of the head successfully with the bedframe.

"Ah! Fu- M'fine" her eye twinges in pain trying to hold her tongue with cursing.

Smiling wider Frisk slid down to help her up. “If you say so but that looked like it hurt a bit.” Offering their hand Frisk helped Chara back to her feet.

Accepting the help up Chara looks at the ground flushing a light pink. The uncomfortable feeling comes back again. Her eyes widen as she runs out the room to the bathroom. After relieving herself Chara stands glaring at the door of the room her mind still racing at the warm thing she was cuddling up to. Her face flushed bright cherry red as she internally debated back and forth coming back into the room.

Alone in the room now Frisk sat back on the bed. Silence was suffocating and made them feel anxious. Getting back on their feet Frisk hummed a soft melody and began to walk the room. It was better than being still. 

‘What’s wrong? Remind you too much of home? It’s what you deserve after all.’

 

Reaching out uncertain but filled with determination to not make it weirder than it was already Chara opens the door slowly. She secretly hoping Frisk had went back to bed she peeks around the door.

Hearing their friend humming her stomach dropped uncomfortably. 'Does she hum when they talk to her too? No people hum all the time..... but.....' still standing in the doorway chara is glaring daggers at the floor with such intensity in her own thoughts.

Pausing at hearing the door lock click Frisk glances back at the door. Chara stood there, head down and seemingly lost in thought. Turning to face her completely Frisk smiled. “G for your thoughts? You look like you’ve got a few different things on your mind.”

Jolting once again at hearing their voice Chara looks up at her, a crack of panic before her emotional wall goes up. "Nope, nothing, s'all good..." 

Shuffling back around the room she climbs in the bed and scoots furthest to the wall, back to the room. The heat of her embarrassment seemed to be radiating off of her in waves.

While they didn’t believe Chara, Frisk didn’t press the subject. She’d tell them if anything was wrong when she was ready. Climbing back into bed beside her Frisk laid down with a yawn. The tea had helped them get to sleep and it was continuing to make them sleepy. 

“If you want to talk later....just let me know okay?”

Squeaking out an affirming noise her face flushes deeper red.

Quietly giggling Frisk curled up on their side, legs pulled up and arms tucked close to their chest. After a few moments their breathing was slow and steady as sleep stole them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment that we can revel over! Lol


	13. Holy Fluff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew Sans and Stretch just can't win lately...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 14 will be done getting edited soon lol.

The smell of Cinnamon and syrup wafts through the rooms in the early morning coffee, tea, and cocoa tantalizing the air lovingly.

Asgore in a much too tiny golden apron flips french toast over an open flame on the stove while coffee brews and the tea kettle heats up. Chocolate melting in a saucepan with milk and cream.

Sans roused slowly in the morning, bones popping after resting for so long. ‘Getting way to old for the shit the kids put us through.’ Slipping out from under the sheets he exited to the hallway and headed for the kitchen. 

Frisk lay still most of the night, rousing only after a few more hours of rest. With Chara still asleep they climbed out of bed and made their way outside to walk and stretch a little bit.

 

Chara stared at the wall for hours only till she felt Frisk get up did she relax enough to let a few silent tears stream out. 

'Why would they be interested in a little FREAK like you? Can't even save yourself what makes you think they can? Your just USELESS as always. The only good thing about you is me' Her demon cackled in her ear whispering more and more horrid things to her.

Pulling her phone out quickly she sent a message to Stretch. 

 

CHARActer: Pappy they won't stop.

Before they reached the kitchen Frisk felt Stretch’s phone buzz. Sooner or later they’d have to remember to give it back. 

‘Once he’s up I’ll return it.’ Glancing at the screen Frisk frowned deeply. Chara’s demon was acting up again it seemed. Quietly heading back to the room Frisk walked back in. Today they weren’t taking no as an answer. 

Walking over to Chara they smiled warmly, hand offered out towards her. 

“Let’s go get breakfast and then could you show me the Ruins? I’m curious about what’s different here. Maybe we could visit Alphys and Undyne too?”

Clutching her head in her hands she heard Frisk's voice ask her something but she couldn't catch it through her own Frisk cackling madly at how stupid she looks crying like a baby. 

 

"C-Can you get Pa-Stretch for me p-please?" Trying to hold herself together she started shaking as her breathing turned ragged fighting against their words. 

Her eyes turn to pinpricks in panic as the phantom speaks.

 

'Too bad you couldn't take a few more tips off the priest, maybe they wouldn't find you as DISGUSTING.' 

The red in Chara's eyes completely voids to black as she looks up at Frisk. Her face now a guarded blank mask. 

That wasn’t good at all and leaving Chara alone even for a moment might make things worse. But Stretch might be able to help more than they could right now. 

‘Because you’re useless. You only saved her yesterday as a fluke. You won’t be so lucky again.’ 

Shaking their head Frisk quickly ran from the room and down the hall.

“Stretch!!” They called out, throwing open the door to their abandoned bedroom.

Stretch conked out still limbs dangling off the side of the bed. His head raises quickly eye lights fogged in sleep.   
"Wassamatter?"

Chara stands up off the bed and reaches into Dimensional box b and pulls out her knife. Looking at the thin blade she lovingly runs her thumb over the hilt.

 

“It’s Chara, I think the demon is trying to take over again.” Not waiting to see him follow Frisk darted back to the room. Leaving her alone wasn’t something they wanted to do for long. Once more throwing the door open Frisk stopped by the door. 

“Chara?” ‘I don’t think so~’ cooed their own demon.

Stretch jolts up as the kid runs out again. 'THAT FUCKING BITCH!' His mind roared as he leapt up and raced out to the hall.

Chara's neck cracks at a strange angle as black ooze begins pouring out of her eyes completely obscuring her normally rose colored cheeks. With a roar Stretch races past Frisk and tackles Chara to the ground before she can start swinging.

Dread clawed its way up Frisk’s spine as they stood stock still at the sight. The voice in their head laughed at the fear they sensed. 

‘What’s wrong? Where did that determination you had yesterday go?’ 

Barely noticing Stretch, Frisk slid to the floor, shaking from head to toe muttering quietly to themselves

Before Sans could thank Asgore for everything from the previous day a roar of anger, maybe fear, reached him. Worried for the kids Sans ran down the hall towards their room. 

Stretch had Chara in a bear hug as she wildly tries slicing at anything and everything. Lifting her feet off the ground she starts the cussing.

Looking around in panic Stretch fights the urge to teleport to Judgement Hall again.

Asgore looks up from the pan just as a stray splatter of oil pops and ignites his beard. Frantically bleating he begins patting the flame out.

Sliding into view of the room Sans helped Stretch restrain Chara with magic. Looking to Frisk he was surprised to see them looking so scared. Normally the kid was hard to rattle. ‘Must still be torn up from yesterday.’

‘You cant even help your friend. What use are you? Why not let me do it? I can beat that demon for you.’ Placing their hands over their ears Frisk slid to the floor, mumbling something about needing to be quiet. 

Stretch's socket twitches with anger and exhaustion.   
"I can't get a break. Not even a full night's rest." Frustration bubbles out of him with a sigh. Digging in his hoodie pocket he slips a cigarette between his teeth and starts puffing till he can take a full breath without tensing.

Looking to Frisk he frowns as they clutched their ears. Peering over at Sans to make sure he had Chara, he walks to Frisk and sits down next to her and gently draped an arm over their shoulder pulling them to his side. His head bends down close to their face as his hand plays lightly with their hair. His eye lights studying her face closely.

Nodding to Stretch to say he had them Sans moved slowly towards Chara. “Really demon? You couldn’t leave well enough alone after being beaten yesterday?”

“What's wr-”

 

Terror suddenly shot through them, hazel hues turning an oddly pink hue, Frisk glanced up while jerking away a few inches, hands raised as if ready to defend themselves. Though at seeing Stretch beside them Frisk lowered both their hands and gaze. “S-Sorry...”

"FUCK YOU!" Both screaming and signing it at Sans, Chara spits black ooze his way.

Immediately removing his hand off of Frisk, Stretch covers the hurt rejection quickly with taking another hit. 

 

"S-Sorry kid... should have asked before..." He watches Chara floating angrily screaming at Sans. Peeking over at Frisk he grins.  
"At least Asgore can cook well. I mean I make a mean plate of spaghetti but it's no french toast." He smiles with a little pride at his pasta skills.

Chara’s words didn’t bother him much and the ooze was easily avoided. 

“Keep talking like that and we’ll have to wash your mouth out with soap.”

Leaning a bit into him Frisk shook their head slowly. “It’s okay. Normally I don’t mind when someone plays with my hair. Just...something’s bothering me today is all...” Before continuing Frisk snuck a glance up at Stretch. “Don’t think I’ve tried your spaghetti before though I’d like to sometime.”

 

Swinging her knife as she tries to escape the hold she keeps screaming angrily.   
"I WILL USE YOUR VERTEBRA AS A SHOT GLASS FOR YOUR DUST!"

His sockets arch a little bit as he smiles down slowly at Frisk. His normal careful mask almost looks softer with his gaze, his other hand comes up nervously touching his thumb to the tip of each phalanges. The noise quietly clicks through the air as he now notices the sharp tips, he takes another uncomfortable hit off of the cigarette.  The robust earthy scent envelops the surrounding area as the smell of marshmallows linger.

“Someone Unsavory talking to you?”

The demons eyes flicker over to Frisk a small burst of red cracks through the black before the yelling resumed.

Looking up at the demon that has Chara in its grasp Stretch's sockets frown. He decided to [CHECK] Chara

CHARA

LVL 1  
HP 20/20  
ATK 10  
DEF 10  
EXP 0

*Embarrassed for being crushed by a c%r>u#s÷h$?*

The words fizzle out near the end becoming unreadable. Frowning deeply at seeing the red crack the black so quickly his eye lights peek down at Frisk in shock then slow understanding.

Asgore was able to stop the singed hairs from reaching his mane. Looking towards the bedroom where muffled yelling could be heard he clicked off the stove and placed the pans in the oven to warm. Walking out of the kitchen his large furry feet pad softly down the hallway.

Knocking gently on the thick wooden surface as more muffled yelling could be heard through the door.

"Is everything alright in there? Breakfast is ready..."

Pinning Chara’s hands down to her sides Sans froze hearing Asgore. He didn’t know anything about this and would very likely be upset, angry or both if he found out this way. 

“Everything’s okay! We’ll be out inna few minutes Fluffybuns!” He called, trying to keep Chara from screaming anymore. 

Shaking their head Frisk sat back, head resting against his arm and the wall. They looked tired despite the sleep they supposedly got. 

“You don’t need to worry about me Stretch. You’ve got enough on your plate as is with Chara and her demon.” Smiling warmly up at him Frisk slowly got to their feet, dusting off their pants before approaching Chara. 

“She’s in the locket again isn’t she? Just let her take back over and I won’t have to open it again.”

Stretch looked at Frisk in confusion as they stood up his brow bones raising in a interested smirk at Sans. 

"Fluffybuns?" Both Asgore through the door and Stretch question him. 

Without the notice of Frisk, Stretch stands up and looms over them as they approach the being.

Chara's eyes flash through the black once again as the demonic presence struggles to pull away from their approaching friend.

Asgore shakes his heavy head with a frowning chuckle, wandering back to the kitchen. Gathering the food and drinks he sets the table while he waits.

 

"NO!" trying to twist and turn away out of Sans magical grip the demons face started turning red with anger as it struggles. The black that had taken hold in Chara's eyes seemed to be shrinking with each step Frisk took towards them terrified.

'Chara's' eyes turn away from Frisk closing tightly. Her mouth pressing firmly closed as her fists clench almost painfully. Steeling themselves from their friends gaze. Her body's natural reaction to start quaking with discomfort at being the center of attention.

"p-please no..." Chara slowly curled up in on themself as she dropped the knife. Determination growing as anxiety builds, her fight or flight instincts starting to kick in as panic swells in her face.

Glancing over at Stretch he gave a small shrug. “Force of habit. Our Asgore has a nickname that Tori gave him when they were still together. Fluffybuns if my sources are correct.”

Hearing the knife clatter to the floor Frisk paused, concern fluttering across their expression. They hadn’t seen Chara drop their knife before when the demon was in control. What caused that now? She seemed scared, ready to bolt if that were possible right now. 

“Chara, you don’t want us to get closer do you? You don’t like having your space invaded right?” They mused, taking a small step backwards.

 

Chara's SOUL thrummed uncomfortably as the red started to peak back into her eyes. The determination sending the quaking into full tremors as she curled her knees to her chest. 

Stretch looked past the wall as his child was having a panic attack. He wanted to help but the only way that had ever worked for them was a very sadistic form of release. 

Looking down at Frisk, Stretch's SOUL burned with wanting to help them fight their own demons one day. ‘eventually they will trust me to tell me…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom hearts is a powerful hold on my counterpart as is obsessive editing for myself. Leave us a comment we love reading your guys opinions.


	14. Cringe, Cringe & Angst & Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch Chara Sans and Frisk have a very pleasant breakfast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a fun chapter sorry if some of the side characters tend to get the 1000 bnb yard stare from disuse -cough- Flowey -Cough-

Sitting down across from Chara, Frisk sighed softly. They wanted to help but didn’t want to make things worse. Chara was scared and ready to break at the slightest wrong move. It was nerve wracking enough just sitting with them. ‘What can I do to help ease her anxiety?’ Glancing around Frisk thought maybe the amount of people was too much for her. Too much attention on her, something she wasn’t used to, would make anyone nervous. 

“Stretch, maybe you and Sans could give us some space? I think I can help Chara if it’s just us.”

“Not a good idea Frisk. I can keep her held from a distance but the further away I am the harder it is to keep my grip.”

 

"Absolutely not. Last time we left you two alone we came in to a mess from what I remember."  Stretch's supraorbital ridge bends like clay into a frown. 

Chara's eyes close again tightly as she sinks her face into her hands, trying to shield what she could from prying eyes. 

His eye ignites with magic again glowing a burning orange that engulfs the room in a soft light. His mouth opens slightly as he captures another cigarette between his teeth. His orange tongue reminiscent of the glowing smoke that had billowed out merely 9 hours ago.

Panic flared in their chest as the sight of both smoke and the light returning to his eye. Backing to the opposite side of the room Frisk dropped their gaze, trying to keep their voice from stammering with little success. “Th-then can we g-go somewhere else? S-s-somewhere that is a bit more spacious than the bedroom? That way you c-can give us a little room while s-still being there to watch us?”

It was a better plan than leaving them both alone but that left getting away from Asgore. ‘We could teleport out of here but I’m sure Asgore would get suspicious of us if we just disappeared. He’s already concerned that something might be up with Chara.’

Stretch's hand reached out half heartedly as his arm dropped slowly, his eye never leaving Frisk. With a frown he backs away and shakes his head. His face turning into a blank mask as his eye extinguished. Eye lights not returning. 

"I'll let Asgore know we will have a picnic... get ready to leave..." his voice is soft almost hard to hear even for normal Stretch voice.

Teleporting to the kitchen Stretch kept his smile genuine as he looked at the large goat monster.

"Hey Asgore we would like to take this little soiree outside for a picnic? The kids seem excited about it..."

Nodding slowly Frisk cursed themselves for being so easily frightened. Stretch didn’t know what happened and if he did he’d feel sorry for trying to kill them. ‘You’re just not as brave or determined as you think Frisk. You know he can rip you to shreds in a heartbeat and your Sans can’t do anything to stop him without risking his life. Why bother?’ Shaking their head they sighed heavily.

 

Asgore's eyes twinkle with delight as he quickly bustles about having Stretch hold a large basket with blankets, food, plates, thermoses, and assorted cups.

 

Sans felt bad for Stretch. It wasn’t his fault that Frisk was nervous around him now. ‘I’ll have to try and talk to him later. He doesn’t remember what happened but I can try and play it off that the fight with Chara has the kid on edge.’

Following him outside the room Frisk moved in silence through the hall and into the kitchen. Standing in the doorway they smiled, ignoring their demon’s harmful taunting. “Do you need a hand Stretch?”

Peaking over his shoulder at  Frisk his face hardened slightly before his smile comes back if a little nervous. 

 

"Thanks kid... but I think two is plenty for me" he winks, as he takes a hit with his free hand. Smoke billows out of his sockets as his eye glows brightly through the fogging. Within a blink the items disappear somewhere as he leans against the counter. His eye blinking out again as he keeps his sockets blank.

The smell of a Deep robust forest with the earthy scent of pine and marshmallows envelops the air causing a full calming effect around the space.

 

The scent of cinnamon and butterscotch was quickly lost in the smoke that slowly drifted out of Stretch’s sockets. 

It reminded them of the forest just before the mountains opening near the top. Shoulders relaxed, a dark violet color tinged Frisk’s eyes, they seemed to be at ease. Reaching into their pocket they produced a cellphone. 

“I’m sorry I forgot to give it back until now.” So much had happened so quickly they hadn’t had the chance to give it back. “I promise I didn’t delete anything or mess with any of your contacts.”

Looking down at her Stretch grasps the phone lightly. Being extra careful trying not to touch them. Slipping it back into his hoodie pocket he takes another hit an let's it release out of the cracks in his skull.

"Thank you... for looking after her..." he mumbles quietly. His skull tilts back as his sockets close slowly in exhaustion of the already shit morning.

“It’s the least I could do...” Barely feeling the touch of bone Frisk smiled weakly. ‘It’s fine. He’s not going to hurt you. Just stay calm.’ Backing up a step or two Frisk glanced back down the hall. It was quiet, almost worryingly so. Sans could handle their demon the times they fought. He could handle Chara’s for a few moments....right?

Leaning against the opposite wall Sans jammed both hands into his hoodie pockets. 

“You seriously don’t know how to leave well enough alone do you Demon? Sooner or later we’ll put you away for good and save Chara from you permanently.”

Asgore bustled around happily bleating every do often with excitement as he grabs the food and boxes it all up. 

Stretch tiredly looks around the kitchen eye lights returning as he looks at Frisk. 

'They hate me for hurting their friend... I'm the real monster ... I'm the reason for Chara hurting so much... I am a monster....'  His anger starts to bubble under his mask at his own frustrations for being such a failure. 'I can’t even call myself a judge... I was an executioner and sadistic fuck at best... no wonder the kid doesn't want to be anywhere near me.'

Chara's eyes stare at Sans in fear and panic as his words sink in.

"W-Where's Stretch?" Her voice is scratchy and low from the demon screaming so much.

 

Turning away from the counter he channels his attention to the boxes of food and begins lifting them with his magic as his eye starts to smolder a deep October pumpkin color as the flame licks up the top of his skull with concentration. In another blink the food has disappeared from the counters. 

Turning away from Frisk, Stretch hides his desolate sockets and flips his hood up while taking a long heavy drag. The smell of the ebbot forest is strong and potent. Walking past Frisk he wanders to the front door and exits to a spot about 20 feet from the house where blankets and picnic items had been set up already. Laying on the plush blanket he closes his sockets to nap.

Chara looks at Sans as tears begin pricking the corners of her eyes. Fear of not being able to fully move almost  claustrophobic. Her SOUL pulsates uncontrollably as her breath catches in her chest. Sweat beads on her forehead in fear at being trapped in a room with someone who hates half of her whole being. 'He wants to rid you of me... the only backbone you've ever had. The only one who is ALWAYS there for you... grab the knife...'

Chara's hand twitches with red magic as it glitches slightly with anticipation.

Watching as he walked away Frisk could almost see how upset Stretch was. He was tense, moved liked his bones weighed tons, keeping his head down and hood pulled up. They had messed up flinching away, acting like it was his fault for the attack just a few hours ago. 

‘He couldn’t control that. I’m not even sure he is aware that it happened.’ A cold hand raked through their hair, causing them to lean away as they hurried down the hallway. ‘You’re just a coward. That bone bag has more spine than you’ve ever had and you’ve managed to make him lose that. You’re not good for anything outside tearing people down to your level.’

“He stepped out with Frisk for a minute. Once you’re safe kid we’ll go join them. Apparently Frisk wants to have a picnic today.” It was an excuse to get everyone out of the house without Asgore getting too close to Chara now. Maybe a little time outside would help them all feel a bit better. 

Hearing foot falls approach the door Sans stood straight, looking over his shoulder. ‘Must be Frisk.’

Chara curled up on herself as she looked up at the opening door hand twitching lightly still with excess magic seeping from her fingertips. Her pale face having lost the rosey cheeks during the struggle. With a sigh she eyes the knife out of the corner of her eye. Her comfort objects just a few feet away.

Stretch takes a few half hearted hits off the cigarette as he enjoys the ruins temporary silence. Unbeknown to him that a little yellow flower was munching happily on a chocolate chunk pancake.

Peering into the room Frisk could tell it was still tense. Chara looked more and more nervous than before while Sans was beginning to drop. He was clearly running on fumes despite the sleep they got. “Ready to go outside now? Stretch is already there and the picnic is set up.”

Relaxing a bit his magic grip on Chara slackened just enough for her to move with a little effort. She was still held at her soul but her body was mostly free to follow them. “I’m taking a leap of faith with you kiddo. Just follow us outside, okay?”

Silently nodding Chara slowly grabs the knife from the ground and stuffs it quickly into her dimensional box b. Looking up at them she follows back into place to attend the picnic. 

 

Asgore finishing last touches on muffins for dessert sitting completed on the countertops dusting powder sugar lightly over the rounded cooled tops. A smile spreads over his soft face as the trio approached.

Stretch looked up at the cavernous ceiling, with a frown. Taking another hit he let's it creep out of his mouth as he studies his recent thoughts. 'I don't remember getting here though....'

Frisk smiled warmly back at Asgore as they entered the kitchen. The muffins looked beautiful, even so that Frisk was already having doubts about eating them. Asgore here was just a good a baker as their Toriel. “If those are ready we can take them out now.”

Feeling like they’d be okay for a few minutes Sans teleported out to where Stretch lay dozing. Sitting down beside the taller skeleton Sans pulled up his own hood. “G for your thoughts? Looking like you’ve got some questions there Stretch.”

"Of course I would love the help young one! These are done but can be quite heavy with how much Love I put into them." His smile gives his almost joke a bit of a kick when he realized he had just called his muffins violent. 

Stretch looks over at Sans. His sockets sink a little as he ponders. 

"The kid hates me and I can't blame them ... even if I know I was doing it for the right reasons they don't even want to looks at me and..." his jaw snaps shut audibly as he takes a bright orange and white cigarette out and lights it up. 

The salt of an ocean, with the curl of an orange, and the flavor of maple and vanilla lingers around. The essence of a creamsicle is strong.

Chara looks over at Frisk a blush flushing their face a light pink. 'Sweet and considerate.... much too good for you...'

Holding out their hands to take a tray for Asgore, Frisk glances back over at Chara, smiling all the more at seeing their friend at least appearing better now. ‘That’s just what you want to see. For all you know she’s still suffering and you just don’t want deal with it.’ Biting the corner of their lip Frisk walked slowly toward the front door, not wanting to drop the tray. 

“Frisk doesn’t hate you Stretch. If anything they’re a bit nervous is all after what happened yesterday.” Glancing over as the smoke rose up around them Sans noticed Flowey beside them. “Morning weed.”

Taking the other tray from Asgore, Chara follows behind Frisk nervously. Asgore grabs another thermos filled with fresh hot chocolate and bustles about behind them. 

Stretch looks over at Sans, sadness apparent in his face. "How can I make it up to them if I can't get near them?" 

Blowing smoke out of his mouth he makes little rings that float above his face before the fall backwards from the cool air and spreads over his skull.

Flowey grumbles out "g'morning" through a big bite of pancake as he sleepily munches further.

“Honestly it isn’t gonna be easy Stretch. Frisk is a little jumpy after things like that happen but they’ll warm back to ya quicker than you think. Let them come to you and they’ll be your best friend before you know it.” Placing a bony hand on his shoulder Sans smiled warmly despite the exhaustion on his face. 

Glancing back now and then as they walked Frisk nudged the door open, leaning against it while everyone else filed out behind them. ‘You’re just using Chara to make yourself feel better. You’re no hero and no pacifist. One day everyone will know that and you’ll lose everything again.’

Sitting upright Stretch looks at Sans uncomfortably. "I thought we had gotten a little trust when I had lifted her.... she didn't seem scared at all... then I wake up today and..." his voice drops out to a growl. "She looks at me like the Monster I am..." his eye lights dimming to almost nothing.

Chara shoulders Frisk lightly. "The hot chocolate goes well with the muffins better than tea..." she quietly mumbles peeking at her.

How to go about explaining what happened the other day? Sans wasn’t entirely sure of it himself. Sighing he pushed back his hood slowly, it would be better to just be honest. 

“Something happened yesterday, between you and Frisk. It’s hard to explain but I’ll try my best.” He explained about how after the fight he suddenly vanished with Chara to the Ruins. Something had seemed off and Frisk approached him, worried for their new companion. Before either knew what was happening Stretch had grabbed Frisk, changing to look like a mix of himself and a gaster blaster, ready to kill Frisk and how his thoughts were projected outward to them of that exact thought. 

“Really? The tea was really good last night but I want to try it with the hot chocolate now.” Slowing their pace slightly as they all neared the blanket Frisk fell silent, gaze flicking nervously between the pair but still smiling warmly.

Stretch's eye lights had vanished completely as he looks down at his phalanges. The sharp points had remained from the mini battle. Smoke pours out of his sockets and creeps up his skull through the cracks. Raising his face up he looks at Frisk with empty sockets his normal grin gone completely from his face.

Chara stops behind Frisk nervously seeing the skelebros talking. An audible gulp escapes her throat.

Asgore scoots past them disregarding the tension completely and digs into the basket pulling out mugs and various thermoses filled with labeled drinks. Pulling out pancakes, waffles, and muffins from their containers he places various fruits around and freshly whipped cream from a glass bowl.

‘Maybe that wasn’t the best idea but he was going to find out sooner or later.’ The sooner everyone was on the same page the better for getting passed it. Or at least that’s what Sans thought was best at the time. “Stretch? You okay?”

Shaking off the dread that pierced their soul Frisk walked over, setting the tray down beside the containers Asgore sat down.

“Is everything okay? You two must’ve been talking about something serious to have that face Stretch.” They tried joking settling down between Sans and Stretch.

His eye lights flicker weakly in his sockets till they were dimmed but stable. Shaking his head he scoots away closer to Flowey and grabs a plate of waffles with orange slices and whipped cream. Puffing out the side of his mandible with the creamsicle smell enveloping the area as he slathers honey over the soft treats.

Chara sits next to Asgore across from Frisk and pours herself some hot chocolate after setting the other tray of muffins down. Grabbing pancakes she slathers them with chocolate syrup and strawberries. A growing hum builds in Chara's throat as she happily eats the chocolate mess. You could barely make out any cake.

Looking down slowly Frisk grabs their own plate of waffles, drizzling sweet syrup over them and carefully laying strawberries slices in small heart shapes on each section.  It was clear something had been said that upset Stretch greatly. ‘There’s gotta be something I can do to-‘ 

‘To what? Make him feel better? It’s you that’s harmed him in the first place. He knows you’re terrified of him and he finally sees himself as the monster he is.’

Powering through the food quickly and quietly Stretch teleports his dishes he used into the sink. Looking over at Asgore with a smile he sighs gently.   
"Thanks for breakfast Asgore and for last night. Really appreciate the help."

Asgore nods his head slowly as he smiles down at both kids with fatherly love at how similar and different they are. 

Stretch nods silently at Sans and teleports to the lab. Throwing on his orange apron he begins working on rebuilding the machine with renewed vigor. 

 

'If I nearly killed Frisk then I need to get them home to keep them safe.'

 

Chara Shoves the mess into her mouth as she watches Stretch teleport away. Her eyes turning downcast in sadness as he left her alone with basically a stranger.

‘It’s your fault he can’t be around Chara and Sans now. As long as you’re here he wants to stay away from you. Maybe you should just let me take over. I won’t make him afraid to hurt someone like you do.’ 

Finishing half their plate Frisk slowly got to their feet. “I’m going to go for a quick walk. Need to stretch my legs a bit.” Without waiting for their replies Frisk ran off into the Ruins. ‘Running away again? You never change. You’ll make Sans smooth this over before trying to fix this yourself.’

He wasn’t sure what to do as Frisk ran off. He couldn’t leave Chara with Asgore alone on the off chance something happened. He also wondered where Stretch teleported off to in such a hurry. ‘Doubt Chara would know where he goes when everything’s been messed up but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask later.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway leave me a comment and give me something to do so early/late in the day. Currently still Phonebound till further notice.


	15. The Fluffening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara get to know eachother a little better and a small guest appearance at the beginning then a surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually really fun to type hope yall are enjoying it.

A bright pink ghost appears in Frisks path. Its uncovered eye sparkled lightly with an almost glitter like effect. It looked quite spooked to have seen someone else in the area to where they began to fade out.

Chara finishes her food in uncomfortable silence. Her SOUL throbs as Frisk leaves, mouth dropping open in an almost protest. Stopping before a sound comes out she looks down at her hands with nervous energy. Her right eye twitching slightly.

Calling out an apology Frisk continued their run. Familiar but not areas flew passed as they ran, heart racing against their chest with each breath. Their demon followed easily, hurling insults like blades to leave their marks against Frisk’s soul. ‘Just give up already! You can’t save anyone and you can’t win!’ “SHUT UP!!” It wasn’t often Frisk raised their voice but today they did, covering their ears as they reached the Ruins end, collapsing in a patch of violet flowers.

The pink ghost saw the child run past and they seemed upset... 

Floating behind them they heard them scream out loudly. Hovering unsure at the door they bobbed up and down slowly trying to figure out how to help.

Slowly floating next to the child the pink ghost began crying hot pink glitter tears. 

[Death by glamour plays softly through the room upon approach]

Hearing the music Frisk glances back at what they half expected to be the robot form of Mettaton. Imagine their surprise at seeing a small pink ghost floating behind them.

Fighting back the tears Frisk turned to them completely and smiled weakly. “I-I’m sorry. Did I bother you earlier? I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Finally snapping out of his thoughts Sans sat down, hood flipping up and gaze downward. ‘If I know Stretch he’ll want to do right by Frisk by getting us home. It’s possible he’s at the lab trying to work on the machine. I could help but the kids.’ Glancing over to Chara he wondered how they were holding up. Couldn’t really ask with Asgore sitting there with them.

"O-Oh no d-darling i-i suppose I was n-nosey and w-wanted t-to make s-sure you w-were ok..." their little ghostly arms cover their mouth in nervousness. "I-I shouldn't h-have b-bothered you... s-sorry." Their body starts fading out.

A cup is placed in front of Sans as Asgore shows off the drink selection. Chara stands up and takes the plates that had been emptied into the house to place in the sink. Looking towards the bedroom Chara walks to Asgore's bedroom and grabs her mp3 before returning to her own. Sliding into bed she cuddles close to the walls and sighs quietly letting herself drift into exhaustion. 

Another explosion echoes the room as Stretch hits a wrong switch causing a spark to ignite and send a mini boom through the underground.

Wiping away a stray tear Frisk moved a bit closer to the ghost. “I’m okay. Thank you for being concerned about a stranger.” Offering their hand they smiled a bit more. “My name is Frisk. It’s nice to meet you.”

Taking the tea cup he let Asgore pick what to pour him. “Just promise me you’re not gonna drug me with that violet flower tea again.” he teased, remembering the previous night and the tea he drank right before passing out.

Both Sans and Frisk jumped hearing the explosion some distance away from them. 

‘It must be Stretch working on his machine.’ Frisk muses quietly.

‘He’s gonna need a lot of help to get that going again.’ Sans sighed to himself.

"M-My name is H-Happstablook." Their ghostly appendage touches Frisk's hand lightly as if nothing was there. A buzz of magic could be felt as they 'shook' her hand.

Asgore smile widens as he looks down at the skeleton. 

"I have never drugged anyone before. If I recall you made the tea my friend." A wide grin spreads over his muzzle.

Pulling on the loose wire Stretch's face was covered in soot. His eye glowing dangerously as frustration seeps out of his bones.

Grabbing violently at a stubborn panel his claws dig straight through the protesting metal like butter.

Immediately dropping his hands he backs up quickly and stares at the pointed tips in fear for the kids and his friends.

Asgore pours him hot chocolate with an espresso shot.

“It’s nice to meet you Happstablook.” The magical charge was just enough to make some of her hair stand up. Giggling lightly Frisk reached up, brushing the now static strands down again. 

“I might’ve made it but it’s still your tea. Though I also haveta admit it was the best sleep I’ve had in years after I drank that.” Taking a sip of the hot chocolate Sans felt it warm his tired bones.

Happstablook flushed at the sincerity they had. "W-Would it be alright i-if I asked what was bothering you?" Their pink eye shining softly 

Asgore's smile creased his eyes. "I'm glad you slept well my friend. Before you depart for your home allow me to make you some to have at your leisurely use. I know Chara sometimes needs it and I suspect Frisk would benefit from it as well." Sipping his own hot chocolate a thin band is left on his upper lip.

Settling back down among the flowers Frisk gingerly picked one, feeling how soft the petals were. 

“I have this,” glancing slightly at their demon, “friend that doesn’t always say the nicest things to me. I guess they just kinda got to me today.”

“I’d love that Asgore. Everyone knows I need sleep more than anything these days.” Downing the cup Sans wiped the line of chocolate from his upper jaw and teleported the cup back to the sink inside. 

“Better find my brother and Frisk.” He’d seen Chara head into the house and assumed she would be okay there for the time being

 

"Oh... I have a friend like that as well... it can be hard to understand where they are coming from. Especially when they just want to do nothing but violence." Happstablook slowly drifts to a seated position next to Frisk. A small smile on their mouth.

With a smile Asgore stands up and cleans the area up. Flowey had disappeared without a trace once again. Bringing the dirtied objects inside Asgore starts cleaning the dishes.

Thick black smoke billows out from the lab as Stretch throws an mangled tubing unit into the door in rage. Melted plastic and metal meshed together from the small flash fire.

“How do you talk to that friend? When all they want to do is hurt people and you, how can you make them stop?” That’s all Frisk wanted, for the voice to stop screaming at them. Their words hurt more than they would ever tell but they had to make them stop before they lost everything. 

Teleporting off to Snowdin first Sans could see the smoke from where he arrived by Muffet’s. A piece of what might have once been a panel and some wire came flying out of the back door. “Need a hand?”

Frowning at their question the ghostly monster tilted their head at Frisk. "W-Well I haven't spoken to them in a few months. I would play music to drown them out when they would start yelling." Shyly the ghost fades in and out momentarily.

Stretch's body whips around like an animal. Two large metal rebars are in his hands that he had torn in two in his little tantrum. His breathing turned heavy and ragged. He had taken off his signature orange hoodie and was wearing a black wife beater underneath. His ribs were deeply scarred up with cracks and markings. His neck had a more pronounced mark that went deep. His eye blazed like the core as his magic whipped around the room in anger.

 

That was a problem. They didn’t have music to drown them out until they couldn’t hear this monster anymore. They couldn’t outrun them or ignore them forever. Sooner or later they would creep back in, words beginning to cause the same spider cracks in their soul like Chara. “That’s good you don’t see them much anymore.”

Taking a step forward, Sans wasn’t afraid to see Stretch at his most frazzled yet. He’d been there before himself, and while it took a long time, he’d slowly calm down. 

“Two skulls are better than one. Maybe together we can fix this thing.”

 

A fizzled warm embrace of magic that tasted like strawberry lip gloss and bubble gum envelopes their form entirely as Happstablook hugs Frisk close.  
"Sometimes not giving them the satisfaction of reacting can help you in the long run..."

Stretch's hands drop the metal beams as he looks over to Sans. 

"I can't have you here... I dont want to hurt you..." his voice was very small and unsure of himself, his despair clouding the air like his smoke. The machine had been disassembled beyond recognition as a few wires plastics and panels had been strewn about. The melted object was the full issue.

 

It was nice feeling their embrace around them. Relaxing slowly Frisk revealed in the warmth and new friendship of Happstablook. “I think I’ll try that next time. Thank you so much.” Returning the embrace gently Frisk felt determined to ensure all their friends were okay and safe. ‘Stretch included’. 

“You’re not gonna hurt me. I can take a few more hits than most people think. Not a stranger to accidents in the lab.” Continuing forward Sans pulled off his blue hoodie, white t shirt a little ragged near the hem. 

“Where do we start with this thing?”

 

Waving slowly Happstablook disappears with a new smile on their face.

Looking at the machine Stretch sighs deeply and pulls out another citrus cigarette before starting.

"Well the gravity pull is shot the void clearance is below average meaning there is a leak somewhere seeping out. The heating element is frozen solid and the particle accelerator is over stimulated and shot beyond recognition,  also all those tubes wires and metal panels will need replaced. Had a slight flash fire but that was easily extinguished." In other words they were fucked.

"I estimate it will take roughly a month for all of these things to be fixed then another 2 months to get it all assembled and working after testing..." He takes another hit letting the smoke billow out.

They certainly had their work cut out for them. This would take a while to fix if they managed to keep things from getting much worse. 

“I’d say that sounds about right. At the very least Frisk and I will be here for three to four months at worst could be a year or more.” They’d need to focus on getting the machine up and running while keeping the kids safe. ‘That’s gonna be the hardest part of this.’

Making their way back slowly through the ruins Frisk did their best to ignore the demon at their side. ‘Their words can’t hurt me unless I let them. It’s like they’re not say-‘ 

‘That’s a load of bullshit and you know it. No matter how much you ignore it you’ll always be weak and useless and one day you’ll lose to me.’

"Well not procrastinating here at all, but maybe we should figure out living arrangements and whatnot... I have a spare room available now... you are both more than welcome here of course,  but if it's gonna be that long Asgore will want to start teaching Frisk like Chara." Looking over at Sans. 

"And if you are anything like me you get bored easily and will wanna open up some sort of stand. I personally have a corn dog one going." He let's more creamsicle smoke out. 

Warm summer days and the citrus of the ice cream flavor lingers around. They would need somewhere to stay since it was going to be a long time before they could go home. 

“I’ll have to talk it over with Frisk but I’d love staying at the house. Maybe Frisk can stay with Chara when not with us.” That way the pair would have someone with them at all times. The scent of citrus ice cream was new to him though it warmed the air and gave a sense of relaxation all the same. “That is if you don’t mind the idea.”

‘I won’t lose to you no mat-‘ Feeling their face being grabbed Frisk froze up. Never before had their Chara been able to forcibly hold them still. There were times they felt their touch but it was always just a faint graze or ghost like brush. This was as if flesh and blood held their face steady, forcing them to gaze into empty black orbs. 

‘Keep telling yourself whatever you want. It won’t matter in the end. You can’t hold out forever.’ As their voice faded they vanished from sight, leaving skin cold to the touch where fingers had held tightly just moments before.

"Don't mind it at all little bro..." a genuine smile breaks across his face as his eye slowly fizzles out leaving his eye lights back in place. "But if Frisk doesn't feel safe, I will understand of course." His smile falters a bit as he takes another hit. 

A vine reaches out and wraps their leg tightly in an alarmingly fast manner.

Smiling back Sans moved to start looking over what they could and couldn’t salvage. “Thanks bro. Ona side note, think your Undyne would be able to help us with the machine?” Alphys had helped him before. It was possible Undyne would be able to help them now. 

Yelping as they felt the vine around their leg Frisk staggered forward, already terrified after what happened. “Flowey don’t do that! It wasn’t funny back home and it’s not funny here either!”

Pondering for a moment as he let's smoke out. "Maybe... having to explain everything to her shouldn't be too difficult and I know she would wanna meet Frisk and do maybe a few tests for health and such."

Helping pick through salvage materials. "Question for you though. If we are the same being basically through alternative realities does that mean we are the same age?"

The vine skates back uncertain. Flowey looks at Frisk in confusion. Its blank stare wells up with tears as it disappears in the dirt before it pops up in front of Frisk.  
"Found you." His little goat face peaking through in worry.  
"I-I was worried She was getting to you...."

 

He hadn’t thought of that. Honestly he wasn’t sure the age difference between him and his brother back home. “If anyone could find that out it would be her. Once we get this cleaned up a bit and find the kids we can head her way.” And it wouldn’t hurt to know if going through the machine in the first place caused them any harm. 

Glancing over their shoulder and seeing their Flowey Frisk immediately fell to their knees, gently holding their friend. 

“I’m okay Flowey. Thank you for finding me.” While trying to sound put together Frisk’s voice cracked with the worry and pain they kept off their face.

 

Nodding Stretch lights his eye up again and uses magic to organize all the items into specific piles before making the broom sweep Disney style. With a grin he exhales a smoke ring towards Sans playfully.

Flowey wraps his vines around Frisk's shoulders tightly holding her close. 

"You're not okay, but you will be. I wanna go back in a flower pot so I can stay close..." Flowey grumbles out quietly.

Smirking at Stretch the smaller skelebro tucks his hands into hoodie pockets. “Well if you wanted to magic that all away I could’ve leant you hand.” 

“O-okay, I’ve got a spare pot in my bag back at the house. We should head back that way.” Offering her arms to let Flowey climb up. ‘We’ve gotta hurry and find the others.’

With a shrug Stretch slips his hoodie back on and looks around. "Should probably go get the kids to take them to Undyne. Shall we?"

Porting out of the lab Stretch lands in front of The Ruins. 

Flowey wraps his vines around Frisk's arms gently hanging on, his free vines he used to hang close to her shoulder

“Sounds like a plan to me bro.” Following after Stretch Sans landed at the Ruins entrance. Chara was still back at Asgore’s so they just needed to find Frisk. “I’ll text the kid and see where they are.”

Shifting Flowey to sit mostly on her arms Frisk felt her phone go off. 

[Sansational]: “Where are you kid? We’ve got a date with Undyne and we kinda need you and Chara.”

Smiling at her phone, shifting Flowey to reply. “We’re just outside the main entrance of the Ruins. Where the golden flowers would be.” 

 

Stretch wanders into the house stopping at Chara's room an gently knocks. When he didn't get a response he cracked open the door seeing his sweet angel curled up on the bed. Walking over he brushed hair out of her face.

"Wake up Hun we are gonna visit Undyne." 

Stirring slowly Chara peeks their eye open and slowly sits up. Rubbing their eyes gently she stretches till her back pops in a satisfying way.  Looking much more well rested in a while.

Slipping off the bed Stretch grins at her. "We will be out front get ready to go." Teleporting out of the room and back next to Sans.

Flowey hangs on tightly as he prepares to brace himself to teleport.

Chara slopes out of the bed and kicks her shoes on. Her feet have been cramping lately from the tightness in her normally loose boots. Ruffling her hair she walks to the bathroom, closing the door and brushes her hair out before removing her sweater. The new scars had puckers on her skin and had healed remarkably well. The pattern dots all over her body and biceps with deep tissue damage and nerve destruction leaving twisted skin and scars. Examining herself she stares in the mirror and sees her Frisk floating quietly behind her. 

Grabbing a toothbrush she quickly starts getting morning breath out. The scene itself felt very domestic if one were to view. 

As Sans appeared in front of them Frisk held Flowey tightly. Teleporting always left her a bit turned around and disoriented. Shaking it off quickly she headed back into the room that Chara and herself shared earlier, grabbing the spare flower pot and letting Flowey down in it.

“Wait right here. I’ll only be a moment, checking on Chara.”

 

“Wait I meant-”

 

Ignoring his protests for now Frisk happily moved down the hall, knocking twice on the bathroom door before just throwing it open. 

“Good afternoon Chara! How are....you....” Seeing all the scars, both very new and very old, was stunning. Frisk wasn’t sure what to say as her gaze moved up Chara’s back, arms, and neck to meet their very confused gaze in the mirror. 

“.....uh....um....” Face turning red as a strawberry Frisk turned away sharply, head down and hands partially raised to cover either her mouth or eyes. She wasn’t entirely sure which she should be doing.

Spitting in the sink quickly Chara saw Frisk throw open the door, then make a beeline out before two words could be said. Frowning at her friends reaction going red faced. Chara walks out after them with concern she places a hand on her shoulder. 

"You ok?" Her voice rumbles deeply still with sleep and mild confusion at her friend.

Frisk's heart was racing for more than just the fact that she just ran full sprint into the main hallway. Hand resting gently above her chest Frisk tried to breathe slowly enough to calm down when a hand touched her shoulder. 

“Y-yeah, I’m okay. Just....I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to run in while you didn’t have your shirt on.”

Pausing for a moment as reality sets in on her sleepy face her ruby eyes widen as she looks down at her bare chest. All scars were out in the open. Her pectoral muscles were lanky but toned while her biceps widened her shoulders to deeper angles. Around her stomach area there were forms of possible 6 pack development but the scarring was deep enough to make it difficult to tell. 

Releasing  her shoulder as though it burned her Chara runs to the bedroom and closes the door behind her quickly. Her heart pounding uncomfortably. 

Flowey watches the being who looks like his friend start up on a panic attack. Deciding to stay quiet as to not draw attention his eyes traced over her beaten up body. A quiet inhale of air that doesn't register to Chara escapes his mouth.

 

"She saw my scars, she thinks I'm gross.... I can’t... I can't..." a dry choke burns her throat as she walks to the closet to pull out a long sweater and a hoodie jacket in green.

Feeling her pull away suddenly Frisk turns around to see where Chara was going. It seemed like she was upset. ‘Did I say something stupid?’ Following quickly after her Frisk made sure to knock and wait for a response before doing anything this time. 

“Chara, I’m sorry if I said or did something stupid. I should’ve waited until you told me to come in. I’m so sorry for intruding in your space like that.” Frisk talked quietly through the door.

Opening the barrier between them slowly Chara leans against the door jam giving her entrance into the room. She looks intently at Frisk, her bottom lip captured between her teeth.

 

Heart still pounding Frisk felt unusually warm at the moment before stepping in as the door closes behind them. Hands twisting together in nervousness she slowly looked up to meet Chara’s ruby gaze. 

 

"Y-You're not disgusted by my scars?" Chara’s voice was low and quiet, rumbling through the darkened room. Her arm held her other arm slightly nervous at Frisk rejecting her like all the others.

For a moment she was silent, confused by the question. 

“Why would I be? Your scars show how strong you’ve had to be, how much you’ve fought to get here today.” 

Moving a bit closer Frisk wanted to hug Chara tightly, to let her know all was well between them. 

“As strange as the request sounds but...may I hug you?” Her face was getting redder by the second, silently wondering if she should’ve kept that idea locked away in her head.

Looking down at Frisk her eyes softened to a deep red as a violet color shoots through the whites. 

"Y-yeah." Slowly she opened her arms up in return and pulled Frisk close. Her heart pounding in her ears in a hummingbird pattern. Holding Frisk close she felt her whole face flush cherry red.

Loosely wrapping her arms around Chara’s back Frisk leaned into her slowly. It wasn’t often she requested to hug someone else but ones like this were always cherished. ‘It’s nice while strange at the same time. My heart’s pounding so hard I’m surprised she can’t hear it.’

Fingers held the fabric of her sweater firmly as they stood in the silence and dim light of the room. An bright peridot green hue pierced through the hazel in her eyes as they slowly stepped back from each other. “Thank you for letting me do that Chara...” ‘it was nice’ she added in thought.

 

Face giving off heat from so many emotions Chara's lips drew into a thin line trying to suppress any reaction.

Nodding stiffly while trying not to overheat from getting a hug from their crush, Chara scoots around to stand next to Frisk. 

"I was told we were gonna go see Undyne...."

“Sans told me that too. I’m...ready to go when you are.” Heart still pounding Frisk stepped forward once, offering her hand to Chara with a smile. The skelebros wouldn’t wait for them forever and would eventually come looking for them. 

‘And I’d rather them not walk in on us right now. I’m sure they’d try and joke about us both being really red faced.’

Firmly gripping the offered hand Chara looks down at Frisk with an easy smile that lights up their face. Her eyes graze over Frisk's flushed cheeks before resting on her eyes. Still searching her face for any indication of rejection.

"I-I think you will like Undyne she's really sweet..." gently tugging Frisk out to where the Skelebros were waiting.

Meeting their gaze Frisk gripped Chara’s hand tighter, happily following them outside. “Any friend of yours has to be sweet with the sweet tooth you’ve got.” she teased. Waving as they met up with the skelebros Frisk smiled at them. “All set to go?”

“The sooner the better. Gotta make sure we’re healthy.” Sans wasn’t sure if crossing the portal would cause Frisk any harm. He didn’t really have much that could be damaged by the trips back and forth but better safe than sorry 

Chara flushed once again at the comment but stays silent. Quietly letting her mind wander to different scenarios through their head of what they should talk to Frisk about.  
'It's never been this hard to talk to her before...'

Stretch looks at Frisk with light concern as they walk out with Chara hand in hand. Peeking over at Sans with a sly smile he puts another cigarette between his teeth and lets out a few creamsicle smelling hits that give off a very beachy essence.

Looking at Stretch Frisk tilted her head slightly. He looked concerned for some reason, glancing over at Sans for another reason. “G for your thoughts Stretch? Looks like you’ve got a lot on your mind.”

Following Stretch’s gaze Sans smiled. The kids seemed to be getting really close. They’d already managed to calm each other down once and were relaxed enough to hold hands. ‘Things are looking up for them.’

"No mind to have a lot on kid." Grinning at Frisk his sockets rested in their hands before his smile turned genuine. "Well let's get going..." He quickly teleports away taking another hit before standing in front of The Lab.

Chara's hand tightens slightly at Stretch's gaze in a protective fashion before relaxing as he teleports away. Looking at Frisk gently then Sans in defiance for him to make a comment, Chara's eyes flash a bit of orange before resuming deep red.

Following his gaze downward Frisk leaned a bit more into Chara, a strange defensive feeling thrumming in her chest. ‘What was with that look?’ Sneaking a glance at Chara she was surprised to see a challenging look on her face, gaze locked on Sans. 

The skelebro in question shrugged, tucking his hands back into hoodie pockets. “If you’re both ready to go I can take us to the lab.” Moving forward a few paces Sans held out a hand for each kid.

Releasing Frisk's hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder Chara uses her free hand to grip Sans's while still side hugging Frisk close.

A triumphant smile of victory at their quick thinking spreads a look of gloating across their face. Not realizing how it looks to outside people.

Giving Chara a confused look Sans gripped their hand tightly. If that’s how they wanted to teleport he wouldn’t stop them. “Hold on tight okay?” 

Wrapping an arm around Chara’s waist Frisk held onto her tightly. Teleporting like this would be a bit scary. She usually had Sans hand to keep from losing her balance once they returned. 

With a snap the Lab appeared before them with Stretch already waiting for them. Shaking her head Frisk steadied herself with Chara’s help. ‘Thank goodness we’re here safely.’

Holding onto Frisk in a death grip Chara's rosey cheeks had paled as her eyes sank into her face. Rolling nausea makes her brow twitch as she slowly releases away from her. A few deep breaths later the color starts to fade back into place.

Stretch looks up as they teleport in front of the lab a bright red and blue cigarette firmly between his teeth as he exhales a smell of a dry dessert, red hot candies, and a hint of strawberries wafts around the space. The smells shouldn't go together but they mixed into an indescribable flavor that overtook the space.

Approaching him Sans waved away some of the smoke cloud. “Already knock or were you waiting for us to show up?” The Lab looked exactly like he thought it would. ‘Wonder if Undyne is just like Alphys.’

Gently patting Chara’s back as their stomach settled for the trip Frisk smiled weakly. ‘Least I all get is disoriented. I feel bad for Chara feeling sick after a teleport.’ a grateful smile reaches their eyes as they look at Frisk.

"Oh you mean like this?" Stretch reaches his hand back lazily and gives the door 3 quick quiet knocks before leaning back against it grinning like a goober.

Blinking at Stretch Chara gets a whiff of the cigarette smoke and wrinkles their nose.

"Smells like shit P-Stretch...."

 

Chuckling softly Sans shook his head. That was the exact type of thing he would’ve done. “Yeah, just like that.” 

Catching the scent of the cigarette as well Frisk made a face. It wasn’t the best smell that he’s had the last few days. Moving to join the others Frisk took Chara’s hand once more. 

Footsteps could barely be heard approaching the door as they began to open. Before Stretch could completely fall back two arms shot out and caught him. “When will you stop falling for me Stretch?” Undyne appeared in the doorway, lab coat askew and hair pulled back in a loose ponytail high on her head.

With a shit eating grin cigarette still firmly between teeth he chuckles.  
"Nyeh Undyne you know me, always trying to go after other fish in the sea. But you will always be my main CODdess" winking up at her as he relaxed himself in her grip.  
Letting out another offensive cloud he rights his hoodie back to where it was meant to be before gesturing to show off his group. 

"You know Chara of course but clinging to her is Frisk and the small stature skeleton is actually Sans but from the machine..." 

Chara looks over at Frisk with a smile and hugs her from the side again closely.

Sighing in both annoyance and in exhaustion Undyne dropped him immediately to the floor. “You never change Stretch but enough of the jokes today. You’re all here to see if our guests in the timeline are okay along with Chara.” Stepping over him she smiled down at Sans and over Frisk. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

Mumbling something about not being a small stature skeleton Sans offered up his hand to Undyne. “Pleasure is mine.”

Returning her grin Frisk walked forward with her arm still around Chara’s waist. “It’s nice to meet you too Undyne.”

Popping up like a jack in the box Stretch smiles. 

"So glad you didnt Clam up at the chance to meet new people. It was a real Herring experience to say the least. The suspense has been Krilling me." He finishes with a bow as Chara gives him a not pleased look.

"So what's the news Undye? Gonna School us on the dangers of playing in the pool of the multiverse?" Stretch grins again laughing as he exhales the rest of his cigarette before tossing the butt into the nearby lava pool. Digging in his hoodie he grabs a bright indigo and blue one before lighting it up.

The smell of a heavy thunderstorm, oatmeal cookies, and the sharp tang of a freshly squeezed lime seems to electrify the air as blue flame licks the tip with his inhale.

“Even if I did want to go into the many problems that crossing the multiverse can bring up I know you wouldn’t listen. Any of you really so I’m not going to waste my breath.” Sighing and adjusting her glasses Undyne motioned for them to join her inside the lab. “Besides you’re all here to see if Sans and Frisk are okay. We should check Chara as well with the times she’s crossed the border of our world and theirs.”

A loud cussing yell could be heard from inside the lab it sounded male it sounded mad and it was getting closer every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hopefully my fingers wont fall off from shock of how many hits and kudos so far. Good Goddess thank you guys!


	16. HotLand just got Hotter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much steam is it hot in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can write smut like it's nothing but fluffs got me all 
> 
> (*/////*)
> 
> Enjoy you dirty people 😉

Stretch's grin widens then falters at the pissed male voice coming their way. 

"I SWEAR KITTEN IF THIS IS ANOTHER JOKE!" That voice sounded so familiar with a hint of a Brooklyn accent.

“Got guests before us?” Moving to follow Undyne inside the lab Sans was surprised to see another version himself, dressed in red and black clothes. “Just great, another Sans.”

“What do you mean another....Sans?” Releasing Chara’s arm Frisk ran forward as well. Not only was there another Sans there was another Chara. “...oh....I uh....hello...”

The other Sans looks over as they wander in, pausing his shouting match. A gold tooth shines on one of his teeth as his black jacket puffed out. A red turtleneck sweater under it with black and gold basketball shorts.   
Pulling out a cigarette that was bright red and pink the area was quickly surrounded by the smell of cherry, a salty bite of taffy, and the smell of an oncoming storm.

"Names Red."

The other Chara looks up at Frisk as a lusty expression crosses their face. They looked to be about 17 with well toned muscles a deep red dress shirt with black slacks and combat boots. His dark hair made his skin look paler than average causing his blood red eyes to glow brightly. Walking up to Frisk he grabs her hand and pulls it close to his face.

"My name is Chara. But call me Kitten." Practically purring he kisses her hand in a suave manner staring deep into her expression.

He wasn’t sure what it was about this ‘Red’ guy but he rubbed Sans the wrong way. Everything about him just screamed edge lord and it was unsettling to see himself like that. “Well I’m curious now. What is your world like and what’s your schtick?” 

For a moment Frisk didn’t dare to move until this other Chara kissed her hand. Pulling away she backed into her Chara. “Okay then Kitten.... It’s nice to meet you I guess?” Face turning slightly red she held onto Chara’s arm, partially hiding her face in their hoodie sleeve. 

Undyne sighed knowing where this would be going but also knew she wouldn’t be able to stop it. “If it comes to blows take it outside. I don’t need my lab being blown up.”

Red scratches under his chin slowly, the sound of bone scraping together echoes in the room. "Well it's normally kill or be killed. Something went wrong and I wound up here with Kitten. What about you?" He takes another hit he had a very slow easy way of talking. Almost like an old mobster.

Chara grabs Frisk's shoulders lightly and moves her behind them shielding her away from Kitten’s gaze. 

"Touch her again." Chara's voice dropped dangerously low in a threatening dialect.

“Managed to have a pretty good run after a lot of bad ones. Currently on the surface for two years with my Frisk.” Glancing over Sans could practically see lightning cracking between the Charas and Frisk gripping the back of her hoodie like her life depended on it. “Your kid always that frisky?”

Shifting one hand to hold Chara’s, Frisk peered around their shoulder. This Chara was very different from hers. While curious she also didn’t want to get too close.

A deep harrowing sigh escaped between his teeth letting red smoke curl out of his sockets. His eye lights dimmed to pins.   
"That's not even a sliver of it... be warned they've either slept with or flirted with 90% of my underground."

Kitten's eyes flashed a bright red with deep purple overtaking the whites. 

"With pleasure." He purrs gently at Frisk. 

Chara's hand turned to a blur as she reached in the dimensional box b and grabbed her knife just as Kitten had the same thought both began running at each other ready to slice the other open.

Stretch had wandered in next to Sans and was glaring at the intruders in his universe. A quiet growl peeks between his teeth.

Before she could grab Chara to keep them from running forward Frisk looked ready to panic. While they had some similar appearances this other Chara felt stronger. 

“Chara no!” Racing between them Frisk held out her hands, palms out towards both Charas. “No fighting!!”

Chara freezes looking down at Frisk. The fire slowly died from their eyes. Her arm lowers the knife as embarrassment flushed her face.

Kitten tossed his knife back into dimensional box c, sliding up behind Frisk he leaned down to her ear. A grin overtaking their face in a cocky smirk.  
"So brave, I really will have to..." his voice drops  lower "...get to know you better" the r rolling into a purr in her ear.

Spinning around Frisk raised her hand, cracking Kitten’s cheek with an audible smack. Red flaring brightly in hazel eyes she glared daggers up at him. “If you keep antagonizing my Chara I will never let that happen.” A dangerous tone laced each word like fire and ice. “And you’ll do well to keep your hands to yourself.”

His rose cheek immediately flaring an ugly reddish bruised color in the shape of Frisks hand on his left cheek. Yanking himself back he touched his face in horror. His eyes look at Frisk pupils the size of pinpricks. His LV flares dangerously around them as his breathing turns ragged. Stepping back quickly away from the offending attacker.

"Is yours always so violent?" Red snickers at their kids pain.

Sensing a lot of tension from this, Sans dragged both kids back towards him and Stretch.  “No, this is really outta character for Frisk. What’s gotten into you kid?”

Huffing sourly Frisk moves back to Chara’s side, arm looping around theirs with daggers continuously glared at Kitten. “No one messes with my friends. I won’t stand for it.” 

Clapping her hands sharply Undyne stepped to the room’s center. “If we got the temper tantrums out of our systems shall we proceed with why you’re here? I can at least say nothing has happened to those two from the trip over but we have to be safe with Chara, Frisk and Sans.” They had made multiple trips across the void after all.

Chara's face had gone completely blank flushed red enough that she had a small nosebleed start. ‘So hot…’ Her eyes unfocused forward.

Kitten frowns and blinks for a moment. "sorry..." his LV dying down around him. His hand still covering his throbbing cheek.

Looking over at her Frisk pulled out a small handkerchief from her pocket. Blushing bright red at how she just acted Frisk offered the cloth to Chara. Taking a slow breath Frisk glanced over at Kitten as well. “I apologize for the outburst but leave my friend alone. No more teasing or taunting, got it?”

With the kids mostly calmed down now Sans released his magic, sighing and eye lights dimming briefly. ‘Another thing to worry about. Well, not like it could get much worse than this.’

Waving for the trio to follow Undyne moved their group over to a large machine near the wall. “Who wants to go first? I promise it doesn’t hurt either. Those two can assure you of that.” she explains, jabbing a thumb back at Red and Kitten

Chara dabs at the blood with the offered cloth. Embarrassment still flushed on her face. 

Kitten nods quietly before blinking and glaring at Undyne. "Oh yeah? Tell that to the charlie horse I just spent 20 mins walking off while Red cackled like a dick."

Red starts laughing maniacally at their statement while letting smoke billow out from his mouth. His pointed phalange wiping a red tear from his socket. “It looked like you h-humped a cactus!” his laughter turned hoarse as he started choking on smoke.

“You’re not dead and you don’t have any broken bones. You’re fine.” She waved them off, looking back over at the trio. “First I’d like to get an X-ray of the kids. I want to know what we’re working with and what’s already been done.”

Stepping up Frisk volunteered to go first. “It can’t be that bad. I’ll go first then.”

"Wait what does an X-ray do?" Chara looked at the machine in trepidation, glancing at Stretch he looked uncomfortable with the idea.

After calming down a bit Red nudges Sans lightly. "So why did you leave if it was going good where you were?"

“It’s a way to check our bones, make sure nothing is broken.” Walking behind the machine Frisk waited as it began to hum to life. She couldn’t see what she looked like on the other side but she knew it wouldn’t be the best.

“We didn’t really leave on purpose. This was just supposed to be a visit. Once we get the machine...” Trailing off as the screen flickered to life it lit up brightly. A bright white skeleton stood where Frisk was, parts of it so much brighter than the rest. Down each leg and arm, ribs, shoulders and a few around the skull. 

“Guys? Everything okay? You’re all really quiet.”

"Y-You glow from inside yourself?" Her voice was quiet as she looked over the projected image. Seeing the cracks and fractures over time worried Chara quite a bit.

Stretch looks away from the screen, throwing his hood up he pulled the cords tightly to cover his blush.

The flare of LV swirled around the room from Kitten.  
"Who hurt you." His voice was low and angry. 

Reds expression was unreadable. His eye lights grazed over the image with an almost sadness to his sockets. His normal sans grin slack and angled downward.

“Glow? Oh, you mean the metal.” When Undyne was done Frisk walked out from around the screen. “I got hurt a lot when I was little. Too much roughhousing.” Pulling up her left sleeve you could see a scar that went from about her wrist to the crook of her elbow. “I was just a really klutzy kid.”

This was getting awkward fast. “Chara, you’re up next. Would you please step up to the machine?”

"U-Uhhmm... I don't think that would be a good idea..." thinking about their scars and how many bones had broken and healed incorrectly only to be broken again. 

Kitten examined the scar without touching. His eyes look into Frisk's for the first time with genuine concern. "If you ever want to trade stories let me know... I show you mine you show me yours." His mouth quirks up into a playful smirk, the frown never leaving his eyes.

Pulling the sleeve back down over her arm. “It’s nothing that interesting. Mostly falling out of trees or down rocks. Kids stuff from playing outside a lot.” Moving back to Chara she held their hand tightly, more than a little embarrassed but biting her tongue. 

Thinking on it Undyne decided that Chara was probably right. There was no telling how Red and Kitten would react to that. “We can do that another time privately then. Instead I’ll need a blood sample from both of you and a hair sample.”

Chara nods grateful for Undyne understanding and complies to removing a few hairs and getting blood taken. Keeping a cautious eye on Kitten, Chara nervously bites at her lip.

"You played outside?" Kittens eyes widened slightly their voice going soft almost childlike. "But what about the gang violence? And the shootings?"

Tilting her head Frisk was clearly confused by that. “Where I grew up there wasn’t anything like that. It wasn’t super dangerous to be outside most of the time unless it was night.” Concerned for Kitten, Frisk wanted to comfort them but was still nervous about getting close.

The already deep frown sets like stone on Kitten's face. 

‘Even in this world I'm the odd man out…’  His hand flips his hair out of his eyes as he looks away. An unreadable expression sets in as he fishes around in his hoodie pocket for a green cigarette looking object. Placing it between his lips he lights it and starts wandering around the lab.

‘He smokes?’ It was a bit strange to see Chara doing that, even though it wasn’t her Chara. Shaking her head Frisk moved over to Undyne, guiding Chara alongside her. 

“It will take a little bit to get the results. In the meantime you should all relax. I’ve got plenty of snacks and shows to watch or books to read if you want. Make yourselves at home.”

Chara looks down at Frisk and absentmindedly her hand comes up and cups her cheek stroking it softly with her thumb. "Are you ok?"

Concern clouding her face like an early morning mist.

Kitten finds a beanbag chair and flops into it gracelessly puffing on the strange cigarette the smell of a thick jungle, a ripe honeydew, vanilla cream and chocolate flavor wafts around the space as he exhales. Large clouds fogging the area up quickly.

Leaning into her touch Frisk smiled warmly. “I’m okay. Not a big fan of needles but I’ll live. Are you okay?” While they didn’t really have the chance to attack each other Chara still got a nosebleed for some reason. “Your nose was bleeding earlier.”

Moving to a desk chair nearby Sans sat down with a heavily sigh. It was barely passed noon and he was exhausted. “Man what a day this has been.”

Her face turned a very light pink. "I'm ok, it's probably hotlands dry air or something." Pausing for a moment Chara looks at where Kitten had sat. "Do you trust him?" A spike of black shoots through her eyes after asking.

Stretch wanders next to Red and pulls out a cigarette of his own. The smell of a deep cave, fresh vanilla, and the taste of a penny mixes with the cherry, salt water taffy, and the storm smell puffing from Red fogging the area around each other.

She honestly couldn’t say one way or another. She didn’t know Kitten well enough to trust him but he really didn’t seem that bad a guy. 

“I don’t know. I certainly don’t feel safe around him yet. He does seem to have a rough streak but knows when to back off too.” He was really confusing to say the least. 

Before long Sans was out like a light, hood pulled up and sockets closed. Little ‘z’ slowly formed in a box above his head

Kitten itches his nose and pulls a septum ring down from his nostrils. Digging in his pockets he starts putting various metal rings and hoops in his skin. A lip ring, eyebrow piercing, nose stud, industrial bar on his right ear and 3 hoop rings on his left ear. Slipping all the metal in takes a good 5 minutes before he starts unbuttoning his shirt revealing large scars that go deep clawed into his chest.

Stretch walks over to Sans and as gently as possible picks him up and takes him to an open couch before covering him up gently. His smile stretched across his face with trust radiating from him.

Glancing over every so often Frisk was in awe at all the piercings that Kitten had. She’d never really thought about getting a piercing herself, knowing she had more than enough metal to accommodate a metal detector already. “Where does he keep getting those? I swear he didn’t have half those marks before now.”

Sans barely shifted as Stretch moved him and got him resettled. For a moment he did hold onto Stretch’s hoodie sleeve before letting go again.

Kitten pierced a particularly longer bar through his tongue and then shoved 2 other long ones through each nipple. Putting a curved one in his belly button that had a little skull and crossbones as the flair that dangled from a tiny chain.

Stretch lounges on a spare chair and quickly conks out as Red rests his head against the wall closing his sockets. Tension leaving his form as his body relaxes.

Chara shrugs and pulls Frisk to a two seater bean bag chair looking at her cautiously optimistic about sitting closely with her. A silent question hangs between the air.

Following Chara without hesitation Frisk sat down, patting the spot next to her. It would be nice to rest a little after the day they’ve had so far. Pulling Chara down beside her Frisk held her hand gently.  ‘Looks like all the skelebros thought that same thing.’ Each one was fast asleep or starting to doze.

Chara sits next to Frisk, a shot of excitement bolts through her SOUL. Still cautious but a little braver Chara slowly puts an arm around Frisk's shoulder to pull her close in a cuddle as sleep captures her like a professional wrestler.

Kitten looks up from finishing his piercings and examines them both with a moment of confusion apparent.   
"So are you dating or something? Or like are you free?" Directing his question to Frisk with a Cheshire grin. He wiggles his eyebrows playfully showing he was joking.

Leaning into Chara she happily rested against her chest. Closing hazel hues Frisk listened closely to Chara’s heartbeat. While holding her hand Frisk tapped the rhythm as sleep slowly crept over her. 

Though she did rouse hearing Kitten’s question. Blush rushing to her face Frisk pulled her sleeves over her hands, covering her face with with the pink and blue fabric. “.....”

His hand rubs up his chest flirtatiously at Frisk showing off his abs that were more well defined than Chara's.  "Like what you see?"

“Not really. It’s good that you take care of yourself but you should cover up. You’ll catch your death of the cold.”

"How can I catch cold when I'm next to something so hot?" He fired back with a grin.

“What are you next to that’s hot? Chara and I are over here while you’re there alone.”

"Oh, you offering your lap?" He eyeballed her up and down, lust filling his gaze once again.

Glaring at him once more Frisk opens her dimensional box a and draws her own knife. “You can certainly try but I doubt all of you would make it here.” Crimson shooting through her eyes daring him to move towards them.

Holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm more of a lover than a fighter sweetheart. I can show ya a good time but I try to not touch without permission. You have my word on that unless danger is around, or if G is involved."

Relaxing again, knife slipping back into the box, Frisk leaned back against Chara again though her gaze never flickered from Kitten. ‘I don’t understand him. He’s got this feeling like he’s stronger than he acts but doesn’t actually use it. Secret softie maybe?’

"Would you like a hug?" Kitten looks at Frisk eyes gleaming.

“Maybe later. We’ll see how I feel then.” Closing her eyes slowly Frisk started to nod off once more

"More for me then." Kitten chuckles pulling out a small treat wrapped in an indigo colored wrapper. A small chocolate named Hugs by Crowdiva brand chocolates.

[5 hour nap]

Footsteps approaching and Undyne’s voice slowly roused her from sleep. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes Frisk looked around. “Is everything okay Undyne?”

She didn’t answer right away. Rushing over to where Sans and Stretch lay resting she shook them awake. “How many times did you say that they’ve gone through the portal between the worlds again?” A note of worry causing her whole voice to shake

Stretch blinks slowly. "At least once each? Why?" He digs in his hoodie and pulls out a cigarette the  deep cave, vanilla, and new penny smell wraps around him in a fog.

Chara still conked out her face buried into Frisk's neck as she has her arm looped around her stomach and one leg tossed over hers. Light whistles sing out her nose as she exhales.

Not wanting to wake the other Frisk sat very still, arms folded in her lap. ‘Oh...oh no.... they’re gonna find out...’ That would be fun to explain soon.

“That can’t be right. Chara was 13 the first time they met and Frisk 12 yes? These results say they’re both now 16. They’ve had to cross a few more times than that without you knowing.”

Stretch shoves Sans roughly. "Bro... Tori and Gorie are gonna kill us."

Chara pulls Frisk closer in sleep nuzzling into her neck with warm breath at her ear. 

Kitten peeks one eye open at Frisk as his eyebrows draw into a frown then a look of horror at the realization that he basically flirted with a 13 year old. Quickly he buttons up his open shirt suddenly not understanding why he is so self conscious.

Rousing quickly Sans got to his feet, looking around at first. He didn’t recognize where he was at first until he saw Stretch. “Huh? Whatdya mean Tori and Gorie are gonna kill us?”

Blushing hard Frisk bit her lip as Chara nuzzled her neck. ‘Pleasewakeuppleasewakeuppleasewakeup.....’

"The kids are apparently 16!" His voice raising a few octaves in panic.

Chara nuzzles behind Frisk's ear her hot breath brushing over the small hairs on Frisk's neck.  
"Mmm warm..." Chara's arms wrap Frisk tighter to her chest in contentment.

“THE KIDS ARE WHAT?!” Jumping to his feet Sans looked over at the kids. Frisk was awake, looking very red faced, while Chara was still fast asleep. 

Meeting Sans gaze she smiled weakly. “Can you help me before you yell at us?”

Kitten looks at Frisk's predicament and stands up off the bean bag chair. Slowly walking over he offers an unsure hand out to Frisk. His hands have been calloused of years of working with them. His eyes meet hers in a friendly smile.

A little surprised that Kitten would offer his hand to help after earlier but she was thankful for it. Reaching out Frisk took his hand, carefully pulling away from Chara’s grasp. “Thank you Kitten.”

A light pink tinged his pale cheeks as his smile falters a bit before turning into a smirk as his wall gets throw up again. "No problem figured you would probably need a bath after the drool fest of your girlfriend." Pulling out another cigarette he lights it as the smell of a deep jungle, honeydew and a smidge of vanilla cream and chocolate swirls the space as he turns away blushing.

Glancing back at Chara she smiled warmly. It wasn’t that sleeping all curled up in her arms was uncomfortable, she wasn’t used to her being that close to her like that. As she woke up more and stretched Frisk felt a little hungry. ‘Still got that muffin. Wonder if Kitten would like a bite of it.’ She didn’t know what he did and didn’t like at all. 

Kitten walks around the lab curiosity spiking through him. His eyes darting around the room unsure of where he was. He couldn't sleep a wink when everyone napped. Everything was too quiet but also too noisy. Nothing felt like it was suppose to, he was expecting the door to the lab to be busted down any second with police tasers and guns blazing. Sweat began to curl the back of his neck uncomfortably.

As he paced the lab Frisk watched him, concern welling up in her peridot green colored hazel hues. “Kitten?” Approaching him slowly, making sure he knew she was there. “Are you okay?”

Jumping slightly at his name he bristled himself and placed a cocky smirk on his lips. "O'course dollface. Why? Ya wanna come examine me?" His eyes still small pricks of panic an off orange and yellow tinged the normal bright red of his eyes.

‘He’s fronting isn’t he?’ This odd color barely pricked the the hue of his eyes, one she’d never seen before. “Are you sure? I know cats are jumpy but you looked really startled for a moment there. Did you not sleep well?”

"Slept fine." Inhaling the cig he offers to Frisk with a questioning look.

"I don't sleep much anymore.  Don't really live up to my name I guess...."

It would be a lie to say she wasn’t curious. The scent around this one was sweet, like the first one she saw him smoke. 

“Can I ask what this is made of before I try it?”

With a purring smile he chuckles deeply. "It's made of crimson flowers that have been blended with scream flowers. Then wrapped and dried near the core in my world. Difficult to come by around here I would assume but it helps start a healing process and leaves you relaxed." His red eyes shine in the light.

Having never smoked before in her life Frisk took the cigarette in her fingers. Mimicking what she saw him do before Frisk brought it to her lips and took a slow breath in. The first thought she had was ‘How the hell is this relaxing?’ It burned her throat at first though the healing magic slowly seeped into her body. Out of all the scents from earlier vanilla and chocolate were the strongest tastes to her. Handing it back Frisk smiled lightly, stifling a cough as she exhaled. “It’s... different to say the least.”

Smiling down at her he watches the effects take hold. He lowers his voice so only she can hear. "If she talks to you smoke one of these." He stuffs a few brown and red looking cigarettes into her hand. "Those are Crowdiva bean leaf and strawberry pop rock flavor. But they should tame the beast a bit..." he gives her a knowing look. "Even a hit or two just to settle the episode."

Stretch starts fuming quietly while trying to figure out how to tell Asgore the news.... "We are royally fucked..." he exhales a large smoke cloud and looks over to see Frisk taking a hit off of Kitten's offered Cigarette. His eye lights dart to Sans in panic.

Kitten looks in Frisk's eyes his head craned down to her level.   
"If you ever need to calm down a Chara... I'm your Frisk." His Cheshire like smile takes over his face as he mimes his eyes closed like how Frisk herself use to. The neutral expression overtakes his face as the rose color fades from his cheeks. Taking another hit he leans back to a standing position as the cocky smirk returns. "Though if you just wanna have some one on one time let me know and I can share a few tips with you." His eyes graze down her body as a shot of bright hot pink glazed over the normal red. Letting the smoke exhale he looks away at Chara still sleeping on the bean bag chair. A light green cracks through the pink for a split second before the red returns quickly killing off the other colors. A sneer places itself unhappily on his lip.

It would be nice to have someone to talk to about this. She didn’t want to worry Chara, Sans or Stretch with her struggle with her demon. “Thanks Kitten. I just might take you up-!”

“FRISK!! Put those down now!!” Sans snapped as soon as he saw what Frisk had. He never expected her to do something like that. ‘This Kitten kid is way too bad an influence.’

"Relax Sansy boy. It's a non addictive medicated inhalation device. Used to help as a demon cure all." Kitten chuckles taunting Sans maliciously. "Besides if anyone deserves one it's her. I mean fuck she just discovered she aged four years in what 2 days?" His eyes gleam in a very challenging way.

Blue creeping into his face at being called ‘Sansy’ the skelebro took a step forward, eye lights fading out slowly. “Easy there cat. You’re gonna lose one of yer nine lives at this rate.”

Flinching at his barely veiled threat Frisk dropped her gaze.  She didn’t mean to get Kitten in hot water. “...he’s just trying to be helpful Sans...” she whispered, fiddling with her fingers.

LV swirled around the space as red overtakes Kitten's eyes. The whites turning a deep blood color as his hands glow with red magic.

"Try it smiley trash bag. You'll end up dusted just like your brother." His voice sounded off and disorganized as though two separate people were talking at once saying the same thing and were off by half a second. Black starts seeping out from his tear ducts.

Panic shot through her chest, heart racing as a peach-pink color overtook the hazel. “NO!” Putting herself between them Frisk had to fight back tears.

‘You honestly think you could defend him? If this guy wants Sans dead it’ll happen. You’re nowhere near strong enough to save him.’

Trembling from head to toe Frisk felt her grip slipping on her mind. ‘Shut up.... Kitten won’t hurt him. He won’t....right?’

Chara's eyes slowly blink open looking for the warm that disappeared. Her eyes unfocused and hair mussed lightly.

Kitten's hand grabs into his dimensional box c quick as lightning sidesteps Frisk, going for a running downward slice at Sans.

A zap of deep red magic as Red appears in front of Sans. Large cigar between his teeth with almost living red smoke pouring out of his sockets. The knife connects with its unintended target as Red flinches slightly before exhaling more smoke. Flutters of dust gleam off the blade.

Kitten's eyes widen in panic the red completely disappears replaced with a peach color.

He moved faster than she could’ve ever expected. The wind rushing passed her was the only clue that he’d sprinted by, knife raised in anger at Sans. The sound of metal connected loudly behind her. 

The world dropped away in that moment. Coldness seeped into her limbs, dragging her to the floor. 

‘You see? I told you he wouldn’t listen~’the voice cooed, sickly sweet sounding. ‘Are you ready to let me out now?’

On her knees Frisk was silent, shoulders shaking and tears falling free down her face. ‘Sans...I’m so sorry....’ The color drained completely from her eyes, leaving a light gray hue.

For a moment his life had flashed before him. It was like being back in Judgement hall with that monster. All the hatred directed at him, a pure intent to kill, sent a chill right to his SOUL. 

‘What the hell has happened to this kid?’ Before he could act Red had stepped in front, taking the blow for him easily. 

“....” Seeing the panic on Kitten’s face Sans relaxed a bit until he looked to where Frisk now sat on the floor, silent and still with her head bent downward.

Red lifted his hand and wrapped red magic around Kitten like a straight jacket. The knife clatters to the ground loudly in the quiet space.

"Listen sweetheart I know we came from a place that's kill or be killed buuuuuut..." his voice never faltering from the easygoing Brooklyn accent. Slamming his hand downward Kitten's body impacts the ground roughly pressed down into the white tile. "I can't have you dusting the neighborhood. So I'm gonna need ya to calm down now." Red leans down to one kneecap putting his face into theirs and blows chocolate cherry smoke at him.

Glancing back slowly Frisk could see that Sans was fine with Red in front of him looking more than a bit pissed off at Kitten, who now lay on the floor. 

Wiping away the tears she staggered slowly to her feet. “Sans...?” Voice weak with terror and relief Frisk ran over to the skelebro, throwing her arms around him. Sobbing hysterically was all she could do at this time.

Catching her as she ran over Sans sighed heavily. He hadn’t meant to scare her so badly. “Easy kiddo, I’m okay... Shouldn’t have threatened our friend here like that.” He was defensive of Frisk but that was no excuse for starting a fight. “So Red, don’t take it out on the kid. This was my fault.”

Red's left eye glowed as magic seeped out like a living being in an deep ruby color engulfing the cavernous crack in his skull. 

"Kitten here should learn when it’s appropriate to take that thing out and wave it around in public." Clenching his fist he grinds them into the ground a little harder. 

Kittens mouth drawn into a hard line, his jaw clenched shut holding back noises of pain.

"Now we are guest in this world. If I catch you doing some stupid shit like that again..." Red leans in close blowing another cloud in his face his voice turned gruff and dangerous. "I'll dust ya myself." His magic disappears in a flash as he stands up and walks back a few steps eternal grin back in place with his cigar firmly stashed next to his gold tooth.

Kitten slowly gets up, his lip bleeding from the impact, he grabs the knife gingerly. Standing up straight he places it back in dimensional box c and looks at Sans his eyes still bright peach colored.

"Sorry Sans..." He looks down ashamed at his reaction. Digging in his pocket he lights a red and brown cigarette quickly and starts puffing. The rose color draining from his cheeks.

“It’s really okay kid. I didn’t act in the best social graces either.” Shifting Frisk carefully in his arms Sans offered out a hand towards Kitten. “No hard feelings?”

Slowly releasing Sans, Frisk moved away heading back to Chara. She didn’t want to be too close to Kitten at the moment. Curling up against her Frisk closed her eyes, trying to stifle the last of the sobs.

Gripping the skeletal hand tightly Kitten's sighs in relief his normal red color returning into his irises. "No hard feelings..." releasing quickly he glances over to Frisk cuddling up to Chara. 'I scared her....' Straightening up his jaw hardens to a hard line, he walks out of the lab to lean against the building.

Chara hugs Frisk close in confusion, having missed half of what happened to the monster of sleep.

"Frisk? What's wrong?" Blinking the sleep away Chara holds her closely petting her hair.

Stretch pulls another cigarette out having nearly witnessed another brother getting dusted in front of him made him feel 1000 years old. His eye lights flashed to pinpricks as he sits down in a desk chair breathing heavily as panic settles down.

 

Mumbling a soft ‘I’ll explain later’ Frisk leaned happily into her touch. It was calming after what just happened. Slowly the color returned to her eyes, hazel now mixed with crimson light. 

Glancing over at Stretch now that the mess was cleared up Sans moved to his side. “You holding up okay Stretch?” From that thousand yard stare he could guess that he was more than a little panicked

Looking at Sans in silence Stretch grabs him and hugs him close. Breath heaving out of his mouth. The smell of a deep cave, vanilla, and a taste of a new penny surrounds them as Stretch hugs Sans hard.

Red looks around uncomfortably at all the affection going around the room. Peeking at Undyne he grins.

"With all the LoVe going around the room I'm surprised no ones getting any EXP." He chuckles trying to diffuse his pit of embarrassment at how his kid acted.

“I’m honestly just relieved no one died. Thought for a second there I was going to have to call Alphys over.” Not wanting to make things worse she’d resolved to stay quiet. Things managed to work out luckily. 

Sighing at his joke Frisk sat upright in Chara’s arms. Having calmed down completely she felt like it would be good to slip out for the time being. “Think we can get out of here without them noticing? I could use a walk for some fresh air.”

Surprised by the sudden embrace Sans grunted at the tightness of his grip. Raising his hands he pat Stretch on the back, keeping silent. He needed a few to just work through this. ‘I gotta be more careful not to set him off like this again.’

Kitten looked around the area, his emotions blistering in the heat. Taking another drag of the cigarette he paces back and forth in front of the door lost in thought. His eyes shift over anything that moves. Wandering to the lava pit he sits on the edge with a sigh. His head falling slack in his hands. 

"I really fucked up..."

Breathing deeply he slowly releases Sans from his grip. Huffing a sigh out he lights another cigarette and leans back into the chair. His eye lights looking up at the ceiling as the panic seeps away.

Chara peeks around and without a word grabs Frisk's hand and slips out the door with her. Grinning at not getting caught. 

Red watched them quietly break their embrace and follow the way Kitten had walked out. Taking another drag he let's it slowly engulf his growing grin.

Looping her fingers through Frisk's she smiled down gently at her and begins walking, swinging their arms gently.

Humming a little catchy tune in contentment as she mumbles the words to a song.

"I lost myself in a bottle of gin   
And I'm wasted all the time   
One more shot for all my fucking failures   
Might just end my life   
And I think if I'm not mistaken  
I may be breaking down  
I might be acting a fool and breaking the rules  
But I truly believe that I'll never be cool  
I feel neglected  
I'm young and reckless now"

Smiling as they slipped out the door Frisk glanced over as they passed by Kitten. While still a little nervous she waved for him to follow if he wanted. ‘Don’t know if he speaks in hands but I can try.’

~We’re going to walk around a bit. You’re welcome to join us if you’d like~

Hotlands was sweltering as always, causing sweat to form on her back under the sweater. The only thing that stood out was a single blue thread drifting in the wind. ‘Maybe Sans’ hoodie is starting to unravel? I’ll have to check it later and fix it if that’s the case.’

Patting his shoulder Sans settled into another chair nearby. Calmed now he felt the exhaustion of almost getting dusted hit him. ‘I really need to be more careful. I’m used to the peaceful life Frisk made for us now but not everyone is gonna show mercy.’ He’d have to watch his step from now on.

Looking down at Frisk, Chara starts slowing down as she starts to sing a little louder. Her hand gripping Frisk's close to her chest pulling her to face her. 

"I'm so crazy  
But I just may be   
The type of personality that compliments your style" 

 

Leaning down close to her she locked eyes.

"And I'm just waiting   
For the day you save me  
From myself cause I can't help   
The way I feel for you  
For you" 

Leaning in about 75% of the way towards Frisk's face a quiet question hanging between them as their breath mixes in the air around them.

Kitten looks up as they pass, his eyes void and dead of emotion. Slowly he stands up and trails after them about 15 feet lighting another cigarette.

Stretch looks over at Sans. 

"Let's stop trying to dust ourselves shall we?"

“I can agree with that.” Leaning back into his chair Sans slowly nodded off once more.

Slowing her pace to match Chara, Frisk looks up at her. Face turning bright red at their closeness she could feel both her own heart and Chara’s. 

If Chara wasn’t holding her hand right now it was possible she would’ve fallen or fainted. Still smiling Frisk leaned that extra 25% forward, tilting her head to the side and gently pressing her lips to Chara’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also leave a comment and let us know what's what.


	17. Intent is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara get fluffy here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun writing this 😂 be prepared

Kitten looks up and freezes seeing Frisk and Chara embraced. A slow smile quirks their lips in a saddened way. Pulling out his phone he snaps a picture and sends it to Red.

Chara closes her eyes and pulls Frisk closely holding the back of her head as she deepens the kiss. Her hand slides down her neck and slowly trails down spine till her hand rests on her mid back holding her close trapping their clasped hands between them.

A pleasant hum echoes in her chest sounding almost like a pure of contentment. Her hand trails up and down her back softly fiddling with the fabric and teasing the hem of the sweater, fingers like butterflies on the skin her fingertips meet.

Red looks at his phone and laughs loudly at the picture, smoke shoves out of his nasal cavity in a quick cloud.

His jacket falling open revealing the slice in his red turtleneck where the knife had carved into him. Dust had begun seeping out between the fabric and had clouded the red material underneath. Grunting lightly from the jostling of his laughter as more dust falls to the labs floor. Shaking it off he turns the phone to show Undyne, his smile never faltering.

Stretch gazes at Sans with an uncomfortable expression.    
"Should we stop this now? Or break their hearts later? Would it be more cruel to make them suffer when we gave them that pain?" Stretch knew Chara liked Frisk. The way she glowed so brightly warmed his SOUL. Light orange magic starts leaking in his sockets as he looks down to the ground head hanging heavily as though it weighed a ton.  
"How can we hurt them at all? They are just so good for eachother... but we can't have them overage..."

Reaching up her free hand Frisk loops it behind Chara’s neck, standing on the tips of her toes to reach. Small shivers ran up and down her spine as fingers ghosted across the fabric. Heart thrumming in her chest Frisk felt like she was on fire. 

Hearing him laugh Undyne moved closer to see what was on his phone. Smiling brightly at the image she snatched his phone away, laughing excitedly while jumping up and down. “They’re so cute!!! I totally ship it!!!” Sending herself the image quickly Undyne posted it immediately to Undernet.

Hearing Stretch’s phone suddenly ding Sans looked over at the screen. Chara and Frisk stood together, hands interlocked at their chests, kissing and completely oblivious to the world around them. What could they do? “I don’t wanna break their hearts either but we don’t know what continuously crossing the void will do to them. If they’ve already aged three years after just two trips they’ll age themselves to death before we know it.” Tori would already kill him for letting this happen to Frisk. She’d make sure even his dust couldn’t rest in peace if Frisk died.

Sensing both their panic Undyne moved over to them. “Don’t panic just yet. We can run some more tests and make sure they aren’t doing irreparable harm to themselves. Other than aging they seem fine to me.”

Finally stepping back from the kiss Frisk smiled happily, more dreamlike than any other smile before. “That was...really nice... Think we...could do it again...sometime?”

Stretch sighs quietly as he takes another hit. Worry drawing thick lines on his forehead. "Hopefully we won't have to break them...."

Chara looks down at Frisk and clasps her cheek to her palm. Leaning in again she stops giving enough room for their noses to almost touch.   
"With pleasure."

Kitten looks up at them with a grin as Chara's phone started singing and ringing over and over in quick succession at something.

Sighing heavily Sans leaned back once more, though sleep was far from his mind. He wanted Frisk to be happy but also to be safe. ‘If this teleporter stuff is dangerous we’ll have to destroy the machines once we get home.’ Placing one bony hand to his cheek bone he closed his eye sockets. 

Leaning back in as well Frisk laughed softly, happily. “Can’t wait...” Though all the rings from Chara’s phone was enough to break the moment. “Something happen on the Undernet?”

Chara pauses for a moment before grabbing her phone. A picture of them embraced in each other's arms their first official kiss immortalize on the Undernet had over 200 likes and the comments rising from the second.  
"Oh shit." Looking at Frisk, Chara goes pale.

Looking over at Chara’s phone Frisk saw the photo. Monsters from all over the Underground  were commenting and liking this post. “How...?” It was Undyne’s profile but she wasn’t there. Turning to move back to the lab Frisk saw Kitten with his phone out and pointed at them. “Did...did you take a picture?”

“Yup sent it to Red too.” Kitten smiles lightly and takes a hit.

Chara is frozen looking at the screen. Her eyes minuscule, spots of panic darts through her expression. "What's gonna happen? " her voice soft and scared.

Stretch likes the photo and comments.  
[TooStretchedOut]: don't have too much of a good time. 😉

‘Don't have too much of a-’ “The fuck is that suppose to mean? Isn't a good time a good thing? How can you have too much……?” 

Chara is completely perplexed by the comment. Eyebrow twitching in aggravation at Kitten. Reaching into Dimensional box b she felt around in confusion. Her eyes widen in panic. 

"MY KNIFE IS GONE!" Panic causing her voice reach insanity screeching levels.

Torn between yelling at Kitten and calming Chara down Frisk decided to do both. Glancing at Chara first Frisk gently took her hand and made her look at her. 

“Calm down, its back in the lab. You dropped it earlier. We can go back and get it.” Glaring over at Kitten she muttered something about ‘making him pay for this’ later on though she had to do one thing first. 

“Give me your phone so I can delete that damn picture.” Pulling Chara with her Frisk stalked towards Kitten, hand out and eyes burning red.

Kittens smile disappeared like a mirage as Frisk stalked at him. Shoving it into his hoodie pocket he starts running full sprint back towards the lab.

 

"NO ITS MINE!" Smoke trailing behind him as he runs the smell of chocolate and cherry hangs in the air.

Releasing Chara’s hand she darted right after him, cussing him out. 

“You goddamn motherfucker get back here!!” Waving the smoke away as she gave chase Frisk was a bit surprised at how fast he was. Rounding a corner Frisk slid to a stop, Kitten was running full force towards a mess of blue thread. “Kitten stop!!! You’re gonna fall!”

"Nice try Frisky! You won't get me that easily!" Running faster he looks behind him in a taunting way not paying attention.

She had to look away as his foot caught the thread, sending him to the ground. ‘That’s gonna hurt more than normal here.’ Being hot and mostly dirt and rocks Kitten was gonna be a bit bruised up. Though no sound of a thud happened. 

“You okay there buddy?” A hooded figure stood just in front of Kitten with a little monster kid beside him, hood also pulled up and seemed to be several sizes too big.

Looking up the familiar tug of blue magic wraps around Kittens soul. Peach color flies through his eyes as he reaches into dimensional box c. Jolting away trying to break the magic his hand wraps around his knife and yanks it out. Red magic slicing through the air in panic as he takes a defensive stance. 

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME SMILEY TRASHBAG!" His eyes gleam a bloody red as black starts pooling in his eyes.

Stepping back as they lashed out wildly he sighed, lifting the kid back onto their feet without letting go. “Easy there bud. I’m not going to hurt you or I would’ve let you fall. Too lazy to actually hurt someone myself, right Fluff?” he chuckled glancing down at his partner. 

Frisk was confused by this stranger. They dressed very similar to Sans but something was off. The accent was gone and he seemed a bit thinner than normal.

Jolting away from the easygoing savior, Kitten points their knife at them. "What gang faction do you belong to?" Their eyes blaze an angry orange and red.

Head tilting to one side the figure didn’t seem to worried by Kitten’s aggression. “Gang? Not with any gang bud. Just walking around with Fluff here wondering where we are.” He’d never been to this place but Fluff had told him a bit about the underground. Maybe this was that

Walking slowly up to the pair Frisk watched the group carefully. Nothing seemed threatening about the new pair. If anything they were extremely relaxed compared to everyone else she’d met. “Can I ask who you are?” 

Glancing back at this other newcomer he smiled a bit behind the hood. ‘Least this one doesn’t seem immediately violent.’ “You can say I’m a new friend and guardian that’s trying to keep my friend here safe.” Easily lifting the little monster onto his shoulder. 

Kitten looks at Frisk as realization hits that he was running before. "SHIT! Uh... weird meeting with you...." running quickly past him he darts to the lab.

Chara's pace isn't worried till she sees a male figure talking to her Frisk. A jolt of jealousy swirls in her gut as she gets closer.

Confused by his response Frisk stood dumbfounded. It didn’t make sense but he felt somewhat familiar to her. ‘Blue hoodie, odd manner of dodging the question, and protective of an other.’

As yet another figure approached he felt a little hand against the side of his head. Whispered words were muffled by the cloth as he shrugged. “Not sure Fluff. Seems okay but you can never tell with people these days.” Focusing on the other new face he nods at them. “Hey there bud.”

Charas eyes narrow into a glare at the newcomer and their friendly demeanor, still quite a few yards back.

"Sans?" Her eyes look him up and down as she slides up  behind Frisk not trusting the laid back attitude. Her hands trail along Frisk's shoulders and down her arms before resting on her hips lightly holding. She bends her head close to Frisk's ear, her warm breath tickling the back of her neck.   
"I'm not crazy right? They look like Sans...." her breath was sweltering mixing with Hotland's air.

Kitten slams the lab door open in panic still thinking that he was being chased. His knife still out and his eyes wild. His chest heaving with panic.

Smiling wider under the mask the figure took a small step back. There was distrust just radiating off this person who looked like Chara. Not the one he knew from the stories the older mages had told. “Who wants to know? Think it would be kind of you two to introduce yourselves first.”

Leaning back a bit Frisk placed her hands on Chara’s. “I think you’re right. He sounds a bit like Sans and kinda acts like him but something is bugging me.”

As Kitten ran back in and slammed the door all eyes turned towards him. He was alone with his knife out, looking more than a bit panicked. 

“Where are Chara and Frisk and why do you look freaked out?” Sans was worried since they had all left together.

"I'm Chara..... this is Frisk..." her hands lightly trace over her midsection till she had her arms wrapped around Frisk's middle pulling her close.

Kitten sees Sans blue hoodie and starts backing up quickly. "N-Nothing happened! I was running because Frisk chased me! Then you stopped me from falling over something!" His eyes still bright peach. 

Red sits down in the chair again dust falling from under his shirt to the labs cold floor.

Chara and Frisk. Now that was funny. Again the little figure on his shoulder leaned over, small fluffy paws covering their mouth as they whispered quickly. Warmth from their breath tickled his ear. “I know. It is a little weird they have the same names.” Keeping icy blue hues on the kids he slouched, shifting his weight to his left foot. “Nice to meet you Chara, Frisk. Name’s Sans and this ball of fluff is Frisk.”

Seeing the dust piling at his feet Undyne rushed over to Red, immediately handing him a cup of noodles for him. “Eat this before you turn to dust on my floor.”

Staring at Kitten completely lost, Sans moved forward. “What are you talking about? I never left the lab. Stretch, Red and Undyne can verify that for you.”Chara glares at the 'Frisk' in confusion. Looking down at her frisk her face flushes red as an image of her Frisk standing with this fucker. 'How dare he come in here all suave and ranting to take your beautiful Frisk away... he shouldn't be left alone with her' her demon cackles lightly in her ear. Her eyes flash a possessive ruby as her hold tightens slightly bringing Frisk's back fully to her chest. Her eyes the color of an Egyptian rose.

Kitten looks at Sans and goes pale. "He is in a gang..." racing out back thought the door knife filling with intent with each stride.

Red grumbles "thanks Doll face... " munching them down dry the white pearlescent of his bones shines as the healing magic gets itself glowing.

Feeling her grip tighten Frisk shifted to face her completely. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. No one is coming between us.” Looping her arms around Chara’s neck Frisk leaned up, placing a light kiss on her cheek. 

As he rushed back out the door Sans ran after him. Kitten looked terrified about something and he had to make sure nothing bad happened. 

As the doors banged back open Undyne looked over as they both disappeared. “Should we follow them?” She asked glancing at Red and Stretch

"Nah he can handle it... pop it on the big screen though." Pulling out a cigarette he lights it and puffs happily lounging. Red had a similar idea as he take out a fat cigar.

Chara's eyes look down at Frisk a bright pink shoots through with a light purple mixing around. Her eyes trail her face as she looks at her lips.

Still a bit worried Undyne paused a moment before turning on the main screen. Frisk and Chara were easily seen with two unknown figures. One appeared to be a small goat monster, the other possibly a skeleton from what they could see

Glancing back at their new, maybe friends?, Frisk smiled lightly. “It’s nice to meet you too Sans, Frisk.”

Kitten nearly flies with how fast he’s running back. "If they die because of me-" his breath chokes in his throat as his sides begin heaving in cramping pain. He falls to the ground gaggins and vomiting up a black ink substance that seemed to spread like a hole. 

"We should get going.... Sans and Stretch will be worried..." Chara is feeling extremely uncomfortable without her knife.

Agreeing that they should head back Frisk started to pull Chara along with her. “We really should get going. Be careful heading...wherever it is you’re going.”

It wasn’t easy to keep pace with Kitten as he wasn’t a very active skeleton. Taking a little longer than he would’ve liked Sans eventually caught up just in time to see Kitten fall to their knees. Sounding like they were choking he went to help until he saw the puddle of black slowly oozing out from under them. ‘What the fuck....?’  
Chara walks past the figure, eyes trailing up and down them with mistrust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tells us how we did. Its gonna get way more confusing in the next chapter I can garentee that!


	18. Enter Squid and Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more than complicated.
> 
> Warning some nudity and terrible backstory about be aware that thicls chapter may not be for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this dumpster fire keeps catching further and further dosen't it.

Gagging harder the puddle starts glowing brightly in all colors like a spot of oil in water. The ooze starts reaching upward on it's own as it spirals and collides into a large bubble.

Mercifully the vomit stops as Kitten kicks back in terror at the ooze ball.

The bubble splatters open all over the place as a skeleton with brown and deep grey shorts with a blue hoodie tied around his waist. His chest has vials of multicolored paint sealed on a belt like bullets. His cape flutters in the nonexistent breeze as he wipes his cheek he spreads more black across it. His eyelights are a blue triangle in the right and a pink star in the left.   
"Sorry friend.... had to find out some way to get here."Watching as they walked passed them the little monster leaned over again. “Think so? Might not have the warmest reception if we follow.” At some quiet urging he shrugged, giving in. “Okay, but don’t be upset if something bad happens.” Following after their friends  once they’d disappeared he was prepared for just about anything. 

Freezing in place as another Sans appeared he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. This one looked like a painter if he had to guess with all the smears and vials of color attached to his belt. “Who are-...” Trailing off as the sound of fingers running down a guitar string without plucking filled the area. The area behind them tore open, revealing an open void of whiteness as a pitch black skeleton stepped out. His hoodie was mostly black with yellow trim and a blue hood. Leg bones glowed a deep red hue while his hands took on all colors at one point or another save for the pinky of their left hand. “You diDn't haVe to Come herE SqUiD.” his voice sounding robotic and empty.

As the kids wandered out of frame Undyne moved the camera to try and find them once more. “Where in the underground did they go....?”  
Swiftly turning in place the colorful skeleton looks over at the cute little couple walking up. In a blink his eyes changed to a purple heart and a green square as his mouth opened to squeal he proceeded to vomit black ooze.

Stretch frowns. "Maybe the bridge? Or right before?"

The black skeleton pushes past Sans in an annoyed way as he vibrates a sigh out from between his teeth. "So sQuiD rEgReTiNg CoMiNg HeRe yEt?"His voice is broken and glitched as though his voice keeps getting caught and buzzing at blank points. His voice reaches screeching octaves on occasion.

Jumping back and pulling Kitten with him with magic Sans wasn’t sure what to make of these two. ‘They’re really fucking weird to say the least.’ 

As they neared the sudden quartet Frisk jumped away from the puddle of ooze, staggering back into Chara and clinging to her tightly. 

The more colorful of the two glanced over at the mostly black skeleton. “Not at all Glitch! I get to meet the most popular couple in Swaptale!!” Wiping the spatters of ink from his mouth he smiled at the pair. “It’s nice to meet you both. I’m so happy that you two are happy together!! I just knew you’d hit it off!”

With the screen now lighting up at the hallway just before the lab more than their friends stood in frame. Two new faces, that looked similar to Sans, stood conversing with each other and their friends. Farther back another pair could be seen, lingering at the very edge of the frame before turning around and leaving.

"Oh YeAh ReAl InTeReStInG." Looking over his shoulder at Sans. "Ah VaNiLlA mY oG. JuSt SaY tHe WoRd AnD I'lL pUt YoU RiGhT bAcK hOmE nO QuEsTiOnS AsKeD" his voice twanged unpleasantly.

Chara steps in front of Frisk protectively shielding her from the exuberant being now in front of them. Her eyes flash a dangerous combination of bravery and determination. "Who and what the fuck are you suppose to be."

Turning his head to look at Chara his eternal grin turns into a sneer. "rUdE LiTtLe ShIt..."

He wasn’t sure if he could or wanted to believe this figure. As much as he wanted to go home something said not to trust the offer given to him. “Thanks for the offer but I think I’ll hang tight until we get the machine up and running again.”

Looking slightly up at Chara now the figure moves a bit closer, a deep cyan diamond appeared in the left eye and a teacup rose pink triangle in the right as he blinked. “Oh, where are manners? Guess I’ll use this as a time to teach you how to be polite.” Bowing with somewhat mock grace, the figure smiled brightly. “My name is Ink and my companion is Error.”

Whipping his head back around to stare at Sans "HoW... aBoUt tHiS tHeN....FiX tHe MaChInE bY 6 mOnThS aNd i wOnT hAvE tO iNtErVeNe." Reaching behind him he tugs a light blue string with his left hand. His bright pink pinky gives it a second tug. Suddenly the feed of the cameras goes dark.

A face of a black skeleton shows up on the screen.  
The black skeleton starts to chuckle as it opens its mouth as the dial noise causes Undyne's TV system to crack down the middle like a walnut.

Looking back at the brightly colored rainbow skeleton. Taking a step backwards with Frisk still unsure.  Her eyes dart quickly over to Sans in panic and a very obvious. 'What do we fucking do' expression. 

Kittens eyes never left the black and red skeleton. Panic seeping down the back of his neck. His eyes keep rotating between peach and red quickly as though a fight started internally. 

Red hops up from his place on the couch. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE IS MY KID!?"

He could barely see the string a moment before this other Sans pulled it taunt. A loud snapping of metal reverberated around them. ‘Please say that wasn’t one of Undyne’s cameras.’ 

As the screen started to glitch out Undyne rushed to the main console to try and fix it from there. As the dial tone and static filled the room the screen went black, glass falling to the floor. “Goddamnit!! We have to get out there!”

“Don’t worry about Error. Even if he drags you guys back home I can always bring you back.” Glancing at Error he smiled happily though it didn’t seem like it was genuine. 

Frisk held tightly to Chara, peach color starting to creep into hazel eyes. These two weren’t like any AU Sans they had met and it terrified them. 

‘This is gonna be hard but we’ve gotta get out of here.’ He had to act quickly since he didn’t know how these two would react. Casting his magic on Chara, Frisk and Kitten he focused on the lab, snapping his phalanges the world vanished for a moment before they landed in the lab. With everyone safe Sans felt it would be okay to take a short nap, falling to the floor

-Meanwhile at the entrance of Waterfall-

They hadn’t really run into anyone since those kids a while back in Hotland. Hands tucked into pockets and hood pulled up he felt a light tug on the hood. “What is it Fluff?” A furry hand pointed off the the side in the more Snowdin side of the road ahead. A figure dressed in less than suitable for the cold clothes was slowly walking towards them.

A giant red exclamation point appears above Errors head. "ThE fUcK? wHeRe dId tHeY gO?" 

Red rushes over to Sans as he hears the thump with the help of Stretch they drag him over to the couch.

Chara hugs Frisk close breathing heavily and trying to calm down.

Pulling the top of their sweater up caused the hem to pull up as well from the bottom. Every step crept back and forth the battle of not enough fabric. Dutch let out a sigh stopping in place trying to adjust again. Before finally shrugging their shoulders out of the damn dress to give enough fabric to cover their ass before continuing on. 

"Fuck this place, fuck the cold, fuck Plum it's probably a joke.... and FUCK THIS SNOW!" Kicking up at a snow poff it burst into flurries around them. Their hair a wild mess with frustration.The revealing clothing was a sweater that had parallel colors of black, dark grey, light grey that was almost white, then a deep purple. The delta rune symbol upside down on the chest area with a cutout heart near the breast cleavage would be had been stretched out from pulling the fabric up so roughly.

Blinking in surprise Ink tilted his head. “Not entirely sure. I think we must’ve scared them.” Shrugging lightly he began to walk towards the lab. “Might as well walk around for a bit. Maybe we’ll run into them later.”

Feeling Chara shaking behind her Frisk turned around and held her tight. Whatever had happened was done now. They were safe back in the lab. 

It was a strange sight, this maybe Frisk, stalking through the snow cursing quietly at the frozen particles. Nearing their shivering form Sans set his friend down and pulled off his coat. “Looks like you could use something a bit warmer kiddo. Try this on size.” Once off it was easier to see this Sans was human; skin pale as death with short snowy hair and eyes that could rival the icy blue of an icicle.

Chara holds Frisk closer and begins to walk over to Kitten dragging Frisk along. Grabbing his shirt she pulls everyone together for a hug.

"WHAT THE FUCK LET ME GO!"  
"no..." Chara mumbles.

Dutch holds up her hands to the human in front of her.  
"Listen mister I don't want any trouble." Taking a cautious step back. Their voice was a rough Jersey accent where her e's were drawn out and extended.  
"Thanks for the offer though. I'll just go to Waterfall to warm up... I'm sure they have a hot spring or something..." bristling past him Dutch tugs up at the sweaters top flashing ass as they walk. Deep purple lace underwear with her thigh high socks having lace as well.

As she continued passed them he threw the coat over her. It was more than long enough to cover her up. “Not here to cause trouble. Be careful if you keep heading towards Hotlands. There are some weird people that way.” Waving lightly as he picked up the little monster again the continued on to Snowdin.

Allowing herself to be dragged along Frisk held tightly to Chara, also looping one of her arms around Kitten too. 

“Just let it happen. We all need this after whatever the fuck that was.”

Hugging both of them closely Chara sighs as she feels Kitten's body sag slightly as tension leaves his body. 

Tears spring up in his eyes as he looks at them. Light purple swirls in the red.  
"Thanks...."

Feeling the coat get draped over them Dutch looks up startled. It smelled like wintergreen gum, vanilla, and a cologne of some sort. Looking at the retreating figure she smiles softly. Continuing on to Waterfall Dutch found the steaming pool right before the lava of Hotland’s touched. Stripping down to nothing they slip into the water and sigh with contentment.

At the Glamburger stand BP looked over towards the hot spring. Frisk one half of the power couple stripping down to the nude and slipping in the water. A blush creeps up his face as he spins around covering it with his paw. Pulling his phone out he dials Undyne's number and starts freaking out.

After a few moments Frisk pulled away, glancing over at Sans. He was out like a light, snoring softly with little ‘z’s in aster font float above his head into the void. Walking over to him Frisk carefully shifted his head to lay in her lap, loosely holding him to her. “I’m so sorry.... You’re always saving me from danger and it puts such a strain on you... I promise, I’m going to protect you too.”

Phone in hand Undyne quickly answered one the first ring, seeing the name and sighing. “BP, what’s wrong?”

Letting her walk away Chara wanders over to a bean bag chair and collapses to the throws of sleep once again.

Kitten slowly puts his knife away back into dimensional box c. Pulling out a cigarette he lights it up with the smell of chocolate and cherry.

"UNDYNE THANK THE STARS! Frisk is here in the nude sitting in the hot spring...... what do I do what if someone sees her?!" His face flushes bright pink as he peeks over his shoulder to make sure she hadn't moved.

Holding one of Sans’ hands Frisk leaned back on the couch, eyes slowly closing. It seemed like everyone was exhausted right now. Though as she began to nod off the voice whispered in her ear. 

‘You’ll never be able to keep him safe.’ With her free hand she opened her dimensional box a and took out one of the cigarettes Kitten gave her to try. ‘I need a lighter but I don’t want to risk waking Sans by moving.’

“Calm down BP. Take a deep breath and slow down. You said Frisk is just outside Hotland in one of the springs? Can you keep an ear out and make sure they don’t leave. I’ll be right there.” Confirming that he’d be okay to listen out for this new Frisk Undyne hangs up and moves towards the door. 

“I need to step out for a few moments to check on a situation. Can I trust all of you to behave while I’m gone?”

Kitten nods at Undyne with a slow smile. As Stretch wanders over to Chara covering them with a blanket.

Red waves her out the door. "I'll keep an eye on these punks, don't worry Doll face"

As she leaves he glances at Frisk, his eye glows bright red and ignites the tip of her Cigarette before pulling out his cigar and puffing clouds out that smelled like cherry, vanilla, and a very hot bonfire.

 

Heading out the door closed quickly behind her, leaving them in silence. 

Sans shifted a bit though he didn’t wake as the cigarette sparked and began to burn. Mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Red, Frisk placed it to her lips and breathed in slowly. 

Chocolate floods her tongue along with a strawberry candy flavor. As the magic seeped into her she leaned back a bit more she exhaled a cloud of chocolate strawberry smoke.

As she rushes from the lab sounds of fighting and strangely familiar if glitchy battle music reaches her. ‘Sounds like it’s coming from where the river person usually is.’ While needing to get to this other Frisk she had to check this out. Heading that way she paused seeing the two skeletons from earlier. Though it seemed they had gotten into some kind of argument. 

Pink paint was streaming down the black skeleton’s face while the other was laughing, practically doubled over. “Oops, I think I broke him again. Error?” Moving forward he waved his hand in front of his face. “You in there?”

"F-F-F-FuCkInG gLiTcH!" His voice voided in and out like a dial up tone. Visibly shaking his face begins to crack like glass with anger.

Dutch slowly slips out of the water and stands staring at the wall for a moment letting the moisture roll off her as the steam swirls off her rapidly cooling skin. Stretching up she felt her back pop as a gasp comes out from behind her. Peeking over she noticed BP standing red faced phone pressed firmly to his ear.

"UNDYNE UNDYNE! Fuck she's got out of the water please please please hurry." Frantically scream whispering into the phone.

Stepping back Ink had to cover his mouth the keep from laughing again. It wasn’t often he broke Error to this degree. “Maybe you need to restart Error. You’re glitching really bad right now. Your face is beginning to break.” 

While curious of these two Undyne felt her phone buzz in her pocket, drawing her attention away. BP called her again in panic. “Easy, I’m almost there now. I’ll be right back.” Moving back away Undyne ran back the other way and towards the springs. Rounding the corner she could see them standing by the waters edge. “....my word... I see why you were concerned BP.”

-Meanwhile in Snowdin-

 

“We made it back to town. Think we should grab a bite to eat and rest little Fluff?” Hoodie mysteriously back he reached up and scratched around the little monster’s horns. Nodding quickly they pointed over to the Inn. “Sleep first then food. Like how you’re thinking Fluff.”

Grabbing Ink's wrist Error unzipped reality and pulled them back into the void angrily zipping it back up. 

Dutch looks over at Undyne recognition turning her eyes a light purple blue color. Sighing deeply she held her hands in front of her as if to be cuffed. Her expression goes fully blank as she looks at the ground eyes closing.

"I-I'm ready whenever you are..." her voice was quiet and soft.

BP looks at the Frisk duplicate and promptly overheats and passes out.

“What did I say-!” The voice echoed back to them but was sharply cut off. Silence followed for a few moments as Undyne tried to figure out what to do. 

“First, please get dressed. I’ll get BP moved to his stand. Then we need to head back to my lab.” She had to figure out where this one came from and how the trip affected them. 

The voice had gone quiet after a few hits. Beyond that Frisk felt completely at ease and well rested. Smiling warmly down at Sans she shifted his hoodie to cover him a bit more. ‘It’s funny. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this relaxed before. Same with Chara.’ She mused, glancing over at her dozing love in the bean bag chair

"O-Okay!" Shuffling quickly she redressed into the not modest at all sweater. Her tattoo of an upside down delta rune on her right leg had deep prominent scars on them. Slipping the overly large hoodie over her sweater she inhaled the scent of wintergreen, vanilla, and the unknown cologne smell.   
'It smells so good....' looking up as Undyne finished setting the vendor back up against his stand and turning the heat off she felt a pit of dread at thinking about the lab.  
"I-I'm ready Mistress........"

Once BP was leaned up against his stand Undyne looked back at this new Frisk. She had to be at least 18 with her height and body type. ‘Ignoring the mistress thing for now I’ll ask later.’ Facing this new person she did notice the blue hoodie she pulled close. ‘Was that her Sans’?’ It would explain why she was alone.

Shuffling her feet for a moment she walked over to Undyne silently her eyes dulling to an empty grey color as if accepting or expecting a punishment of some sort.   
'I hate it when she does the mad scientist cosplay. It's so scary'  
Clearing her voice quietly. "M-Mistress? Shall Alphys be joining us as well? I know she hates when you get me all to yourself?" Her voice rings in a false lusty voice she had perfected over the years. Pulling her sweater top down just a little to show off her man made cleavage better in the cutout. Eyes soulless and dead.

Blushing deep blue Undyne turned away, trying to keep calm and wiping the blood from her nose. “Okay, you need to know. I’m not your Undyne and no one will be joining us today. We’re just going to the lab so I can make sure you’re fine after traveling through the void to get here.”

As the doors of the lab opened all waking eyes looked up as Undyne and the new Frisk appeared. 

Frisk blushed brightly seeing her in very revealing clothes. Looking down she focused on Sans, not wanting to look up at the moment.

Examining Undyne, Dutch's eyes never wavered from her. "I don't need an exam.... I'm fine...." as she looked around the room resting on each figure before stopping to stare at Frisk. Her eyes widen just a little in shock as she bites her lip.   
'So this is why I was brought here.' She frowns deeply and then glares at Undyne. "Okay this is already weird enough as it is so you're really gonna have to pay me extra for this.... triple even" She looks at Frisk uncomfortable.

Red looked over at the Frisk standing next to Undyne and his grin widened. "Well Sweetheart if cash is what you need I have a couple of G kicking around I would be pleased to part with."

Blushing bright red herself Frisk had to pretend she couldn’t hear any of this. The whole story of what was going on wasn’t completely lost on her, making this all the worse. ‘Why did Red have to say anything? He wasn’t talking to me but I feel gross suddenly.’

Glaring over at Red Undyne pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s not the concern here. How did you get here anyway and I have to ask....where is your Sans?” Her suspicion was that he was gone since she was wearing his hoodie but she had to be sure.

Her eyes flashed from grey to indigo violet suddenly at the mention of her Sans. "He’s none of your concern..." her voice was sharp and definitive. "As for getting here I just remember...... a lot of black..." looking Red up and down she let's her eyes slip back to grey.  
"My going rate is 150G an hour." 

Red's face flushed a bright red when his joke went from joking to suddenly serious. His jaw snapped shut as he looked down and away.

Kitten looked over at Frisk in concern before walking behind the couch to lean into her ear. "What's wrong?" Cautiously whispering.

‘Then at least it sounds like he wasn’t killed. Or if he was they didn’t care too much about him.’ Sighing Undyne glanced over at Stretch who had been oddly quiet and Sans Who was still fast asleep. 

Signing a quick ‘I’m fine.’ Frisk didn’t move to look over at him. Even though this new Frisk wasn’t her they looked nearly identical. It was terrifying to think she may have ended up just like her in a timeline were it seemed like intimacy was something that could be sold

 

Stretch's expression was that of disbelief at the new guest. Glancing at Undyne in concern he finially pipes up. "I don't mean to be rude but... where are you from? I mean it doesn't sound too.... happy?" He takes another hit off his cigarette before taking a seat in a bean bag chair.

Frowning at the tone of the room Dutch scoffs in annoyance. "Fuck me I need a drink...." shaking her head in exasperation.   
"If you find rape or be raped to be unhappy then yeah you've found my world alright.... no choices for anyone, no escape... no love… just an angry urgent need all the fucking time..." her eyebrow twitches uncomfortably. 

Opening her dimensional box g she digs into it till she finds a bottle of whiskey. Popping the top she starts drinking from the bottle in hard pulls.

The tension in the room was deafening even before the newcomer began drinking. Absentmindedly Frisk finished off her cigarette, putting the filter in her dimensional box a for now. ‘That...is really bad...’ The desire to help this new Frisk was great but wasn’t sure how she could help them. 

Sighing Undyne gathered a few things she’d need for samples of the fight she saw earlier. “I need to step back out for a few minutes. Our strange guests from earlier seem to have left and I am curious as to where they’re from. Behave while I’m gone.” Heading out the door it closed  with a loud clank behind her. 

Waking slowly Sans could feel tension in the air. Sitting up he looked over, eye lights falling right on this new Frisk. Panic at first set in until Frisk gently placed a hand on his. “Oh thank god...”

A bunny monster looks up from the counter as they enter into the inn. Her smile is sweet but curious.

Walking up to her he carefully set Fluff down beside him. “Heya, there. Happen to have a room available for the night?”

The purple bunny monster smiled widely. "Of course its 80G a night and breakfast is included courtesy of the shop next door that's owned by my sister." Looking at Fluff her smile softened. "My niece is over there as well she's roughly your age."

Looking at Sans, Dutch took another pull from the bottle and ended with a sneer. Walking to an open couch she sits down and crosses her legs. Her dress riding up her hip showing off the ink and scarring on her right leg underneath. "Names Dutch..." her throat burned from the drink making her voice hoarse for a moment.

As silence fell in the room the quiet dripping from the second floor could be heard. Over the edge a black puddle slowly oozed down the wall before it splashed outward. The colorful skeleton from before dropped into the middle of the room, sighing heavily. “Man I really upset him this time...”

Looking around the room Ink smiled warmly at everyone then he gaze fell on Dutch. “Hey, good to see you made it.... OhmygodI’msosorry!! I didn’t mean to forget you in Snowdin!!”

“Fair enough.” Handing over the 80G he looked to Fluff. “Wanna meet her niece or ready for sleep?” 

Tugging on his sleeve gently they pointed towards the stairs. ‘Sleep it is.’ 

Smiling the purple bunny monster gave him a key and began cleaning around the inn. Easily picking them back up the pair headed upstairs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us a comment tell us how we are doing!


	19. Dirty Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING SOME CONTENT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNG ADULTS OR PEOPLE IN GENERAL. SMUT AHOY AND REFERENCE OF RAPE ABUSE NON CONSENSUAL AND SMUT if not comfortable with anything like that please skip this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been fun to write this. Happy Valentine's day you dirty sinners...

Dutch glazed at the brightly colored skeleton her eyes hardened to the dull gray color again. "You took me away?"  
Taking another drink of the whiskey she leaned back into the couch.

Kitten looked as though he had seen a ghost. Backing up the peach color flashes through his eyes. 

Red looks over at him then at Ink. His eye flashes bright red as his magic seeps out.  "Listen pal the only one allowed to scare my little Kitten here is me. So I want you to tell me what you did or I'm gonna have a really, really good time."

Stretch stands up from his chair and stands in front of Chara. His eye flashes bright orange as he prepares to defend.

“I did, that was all my fault.” Placing his hands in front of him collapsed together he smiled weakly. “I didn’t mean to leave you there alone. I was....” Trailing off he glanced over as Sans moved to stand between him and his Frisk. “Oh...my...gods... It’s the original Sans!!” Starting to bounce around Ink paused as Red bristled with anger, just begging to start a fight. 

Turning to look more at him Ink’s smile shifted, still seeming sweet but sinister. “I wouldn’t advise that Red. I can guarantee it wouldn’t last long.”

Once upstairs he slipped off his hoodie and laid down. Fluff climbed up beside him, curling up into his side. “Sleep tight Fluff.”

"So... what do I have to do for you to where I never have to go back... ever..." Dutch looks up at Ink in defeat.

Red stands in front of Kitten blocking their view of Ink. "It may not last long but I ain't afraid to defend my gang... till the end..."

“That’s sweet. You actually care about those around you. I’m surprised to see that you have a heart Red, and that means a lot coming from me.” Laughing softly he turned back to Dutch

“That’s funny Dutch. You don’t have to do anything. I’m not taking you back.”

Puffing on his cigar Red stays silent. His magic still blazing but quietly as he watches Ink.

"Promise?" Her voice goes soft as her eyes have begun to cloud with drunkenness, flashing to the indigo color.

 

Smiling he bowed at the waist, hand tucked against his chest where his heart would be. “My dear lady you have my word I will not take you back to UnderLust.” 

Sans wasn’t sure how to feel about this stranger. Something caused this creeping sensation down his spine just looking at them. ‘Who or whatever they are, it isn’t anything we can beat if it comes to a fight.’

Examining the site Undyne didn’t find much she could use. Bits of blue thread turned to dust the moment she touched them. Black ink spattered the ground but was mostly dried. ‘Most of this is useless but I did manage to get some of the dust and ink. Maybe it’ll tell me something.’

Nodding she looked away and continued to drink. The bottle reaching 25%. Looking at Frisk she smiled gently.

"And I don't have to see.... Plum again?" Her voice had a bite to it. Dutch stands up and wanders over to Ink to stand in front of him. Her face flushed and pink. "If I never have to see him again... it would make me so happy…” her voice turning husky and slurring a bit.

“No, you won’t have to see him again.” Noticing her glance over to the original Frisk he stepped back. “I’m glad you made it to the group safely. I was a little worried.” As she approached him Ink just smiled all the more. 

With her samples carefully packed away Undyne headed back to the lab. The sooner she could get these tested the sooner she should have answers. ‘Hopefully I don’t come back to a dust filled lab.’

-At Snowedin Inn-

He slowly woke up, barely shifting as to not disturb his little friend. ‘Wonder how those kids are doing right now?’

Dutch's eyes light up with bright indigo as she grabs Ink's face into a direct chest crushing hug. "T-Thank you, thank you so much." Giant tears leak down her blushing cheeks.

Stretch's hand starts twitching with magic as he watches Dutch. Resisting hard against grabbing her SOUL and yanking her away.

Red looked at Sans with a panicked expression of 'WTF do we do?'

Taken more than a little off guard at the sudden hug Ink tried to pull away. Just barely pulling back he vomited black and pink ink over the two of them. For a moment he just stood there, blinking slowly. 

“Well....I wasn’t expecting that.”

Before he could react Dutch beat everyone to the punch. Though it was a little funny to see the sight of ink covering them.

"HA! I knew I had the magic touch but I didn't think I was that good!" Laughing loudly she looks down at herself. "Oh fuck it's dirty..." quickly she pulls her sweater off and is standing in just underwear, thigh high socks and her boots.

Stretch looks at Dutch in surprised embarrassment as he flips his hood up and pulls the cords taunt.

Red stares openly in shock and awe at "Titties...."

Kitten's eyes widen slightly as the red slowly returns to its natural place.

As she started to strip Ink jolted away, face beginning to turn a rainbow of hues. 

“WellyouguyshavefuntakingcareofherI’vegottagobye!!” 

Immediately jumping into the new ink puddle he vanished as the lab doors opened. Undyne walked in looking a bit  underwhelmed by her findings at the battle site. 

“Glad to see that no one’s been....” Seeing a half naked Frisk ahead of her, sweater discarded and covered in ink on the floor, she glances around at the room. 

Sans pulled his own hoodie up, pulling the strings taunt to hide his face. Frisk has dropped her gaze to the floor, face bright red and practically radiating heat at this distance. 

“What the hell happened? I wasn’t gone that long.”

"Pishaw is fiiiine, I got down and dirty with a skeleton and made him too excited." She cackles drunkenly. "Oh well I needed to wash that anyway… I'm ready for round two! Who wants me? I'm irresistible damnit" she snort laughs loudly her face flushing red.

Looking down at herself then at Undyne. Her hands trail up her own body as she grabs her breast and squeezes them. "These don't belong... I use to not have them you know then everything just went to hell..... HA! Hell..." she starts giggle snorting again. "I wasn't even asked! I was told what was gonna happen... then... then one day I awoke in my room... no memory of it. My leg throbbed and these were here..." she jiggled her breasts to emphasize the point.

Reds face was completely bright red. Kitten had peeked around him and was also standing red faced open mouthed gaping.

"Can't Exactly get rid of them." Laughing at her own joke she grabs her whiskey again and finishes off the bottle. Before setting it down she looks in the bottom of the bottle curiously. "Fucking son of a bitch...." her breath hisses out. Tipping the bottle upside down what looks to be crushed up powder drips out with the remaining liquid in the bottle. “I'm sorry for what's about ready to-" she started talking before she doubled over on the floor. "FUCK... f-fuck you Plum...." holding her midsection tightly her skin started to flash from pink to a red color.

She bites her lip hard enough to draw blood as she has now become fully flushed red. A light sweat had settled on her. "So hot....." her legs rub together uncomfortably. Looking up at Undyne her pupils grow the size of saucers. "F-Fuck..." her breath coming out in a rush as she tries to convey sadness and an apology to Undyne. "P-Please d-don't think b-badly of me... but... is there somewhere I can go to.... relieve some t-tension." She tries with difficulty to not ruin the younger kids she realized were in the room. "I-It would be j-just a few minutes..." she begins worrying her lip again causing it to bleed more.

Hearing her cuss Frisk glanced up immediately regretted it. Whoever Plum he had done something to the bottle of whiskey she just drank. ‘I’ve seen someone get drunk before and that usually doesn’t happen.’ As far as she knew there wasn’t anything that could help Dutch right now.

Once Fluff was awake they headed downstairs, ready to see where the day took them now.

“Curious about those kids we met yesterday. Wanna go see if we can check on them in Hotland little Fluff?” 

Nodding their head Fluff motioned for him to pick them up. 

“Probably at the lab knowing where most people visit around there.” Picking them up he focused on where they wanted to go and snapped. The front door of the lab stood before them though some curious sounds echoed outside to them. 

“Sounds like there could be trouble. Maybe sit this one out for a minute kid.” 

Agreeing Fluff slipped down off his shoulder, standing just out of sight of the door. 

Calmly approaching he knocked twice before it slid open. “....well, this is a sight I wasn’t expecting to see.”

Blinking momentarily Dutch looked over at the door. Her face flushed a bright red her breath turning ragged.   
"Oh! It's you" her voice is husky and purrs out.

Red glances at the door as the new figure walks in. "Great. And who the fuck are you suppose to be?" Inhaling from his cigar he lets out a cherry vanilla cloud. "Some taller version of a Sans or something.”

Glancing over at her it was clear to see she had been drinking but the blush tinting her whole body wasn’t from the drink. He decided that a check would be in order

[CHECK]

Dutch   
LV 1  
HP 20/20  
ATK 10  
DEF 10

*Please she fucked with a skeleton*

‘Well, wasn’t expecting that either.’ Turning his attention to  this red looking guy he smiled under the mask. “Guess you could say that buddy. I am a Sans but friends call me Luce. With an L U C E before you get perverted there buddy. Who are you supposed to be?”

"Names Red, my kid behind me is Kitten." Exhaling smoke Red's grin widened.

Dutch looked at Luce and squirmed as he spoke. "Thank you, for the hoodie." Her blush deepens around her neck.Stretch peeks out from his hood at the stranger. Lowering it off his skull he takes out a cigarette and lights it exhaling the smell of a deep cave, strong vanilla, and a new penny flavor.

Pulling back his own hoodie Sans was confused at this new person. They did look a lot like him though something was off. Glancing to Red he hoped the other would understand to be ready to defend or fight if needed.

Looking around the room he took note of the taller skeleton in a bright orange hoodie, a kid was behind him fast asleep on a beanbag chair. “Woah, didn’t see you over there buddy. You’re really tall.”

 

Glancing back at the original speaker he could see another skeleton clad in blue with another kid hiding behind them. 

Keeping his gaze on Red, Luce was starting to feel really warm. A heavy hoodie and face mask wasn’t the best for Hotland weather.

“Glad it could help you out. Though looks like yours is a little messed up. Anyone want to explain that?” On the question his tone shifted slightly, more like that of a judge considering judgment for a very clear sin.

Dutch raises her hand up, modesty out the window. "I fucked with a skeleton and he inked on me!" 

Red's face lit up bright red, Stretch coughed on his exhale at her wording. Sans felt his heart skipped a beat and might have died if it were possible.

"I should probably clean myself up..... but I can't move." She giggle snorted at her lack of leg use.

Kittens eyes widen at the one called Luce. He didn't seem dangerous so far... "So... why did you come to the lab?" Surprised at his own bravery he shuts his mouth tightly.

Frisk was at a loss, shell shocked into a state of numbness, unable to react or speak in a meaningful way. Though her face told of horror she couldn’t give words to. 

Undyne had given up on the whole situation, quietly heading upstairs to start analyzing what she’d found. ‘Not my problem right now. There’s bigger things for me to worry about.’

‘Fucked with a skeleton and he inked on her?’ He didn’t understand a word of that. Though she was drunk out of her mind and possibly drugged. 

“I came here originally to see how the kids I met earlier were doing.” Motioning to Chara and Frisk then over to Dutch. “Though it seems three monsters here have done something only true monsters would do.” A faint blue light started glow under the hood, barely enough to make out the sharp edge of a black mask.

Looking around confused she shifts uncomfortably again and tries to stand up. Twinges go through her back as she shivers with the movement. Looking at Luce she makes a come hither movement with her pointer finger. Clearly not reading the room.

Red's eye flared bright ruby as he summoned a bone behind him. Its edges jagged and sharp waiting for an excuse to use it. "You got it wrong there friend. Nothing happened between us and her it was some other dude named Ink."  
Stretch slides into a more crouched position in front of Chara at the mention of her name. His eye blazes orange his mouth smoking between both sets of teeth with his glowing tongue emphasizes his cavernous maw.

Sans shifts his footing to a wider stance as his shoulders tense, his eye slowly flickers to light with cyan magic.

That sounded like the worst possible excuse someone could come up with to brush away their crimes. 

[CHECK]

Sans (Red)  
LV 18  
ATK 44  
DEF 14  
HP 1/1

*Wants Kitten safe*

‘That’s one good thing but that doesn’t balance out his other sins.’

[CHECK]

Papyrus (Stretch)

LV 1  
ATK 10  
DEF 10  
HP 1/1

*Flattered at complement but doesn’t trust*

‘Didn’t think stating the obvious was a compliment but if he’s happy before judgement then cool.’

[CHECK]

Sans

LV 1  
ATK 1  
DEF 1  
HP 1

*Will need a nap after this but will defend others until unable*

“Bunch of tough guys I see. Two of you are actually pretty sinless. Outside small regrets you’ve done little wrong in life. While one of you has caused a lot of pain.” Head tilting slightly to one side the light glowed brighter. 

“So, which one of you want to face Judgement first?”

Dutch holds up her hand proudly. "Someone just fucking do something please."

 

Dutch waving her hand caught his eye, snapping his attention to her. The light under his hood faded quickly as he walked forward towards her. 

“Not good at keeping on track am I miss?” Kneeling down Luce easily picked her up bridal style. “Once she’s settled we can figure this out okay buds?” 

Heading down to where he saw Undyne leave he briefly poked his head into the analysis room. “Is there somewhere I can take Dutch here so she can come down and sober up?”

Gesturing down the hall Undyne kept her attention focused on her work. “Take the elevator down to the true lab. There’s plenty of room there for her to rest.”

As he walked out of sight Sans relaxed, glancing around the room at the other skelebros. 

“Not sure about you guys but I’m glad that didn’t come to a fight.”

 

Running her hands up his biceps her eyes tinge with a light pink slowly turning into a deep hot pink as lust shot through her. "I'm so happy to see you..." leaning into him she takes deep breaths of his smell in. The wintergreen, vanilla, and cologne of some kind fill her senses as she purrs.

"We need to get the kids out of here..." Red looks at Sans with a hard to read expression.

Stretch looks at the retreating figure as his jaw slowly starts to unhinge in stress. His eye blazing like a bonfire.

“Good to see you too Dutch.” Carefully shifting her in his arms Luce hit the basement floor level. ‘Hopefully letting her sleep this off will help with any after effect she’s gonna have.’

“We do have to get the kids out of here and qu...-“ Hearing bone grind against bone Sans looked over at Stretch. “Shit... that’s not good...”

Frisk, snapping from her stupor, followed Sans gaze to see that same creature from the other day. Last time it happened because Chara was in danger. This time it was after Dutch was taken away by this newcomer. A gut feeling brought to her feet, running over to him. “Stretch, it’s okay. I don’t think he means her any harm. She’ll be okay. Frisk will be okay.”

Dutch’s hands trailed up to his mask as she strokes the fabric lightly. "Soft..." she bites her lip looking at him, her breath hitches in her chest.

Stretch's jaw swings open more as a popping noise echoes from his skull. Small horns had burst through the bone little overly l of rugs holes spider webbing cracks all over his head causing his magic to fade back to his eye lights before empty sockets remained. Looking down at Frisk his head tilts slightly before he collapses to a heap.

Kitten looks around at the events unfolding and turns and leaves out the front door, his panic hitting critical levels. Lighting a cigarette he exhales a cloud looking at the caverns ceiling.

As her fingers trailed against the fabric Luce leaned slightly away, causing it to fall. “You really are out of it aren’t ya? You’re gonna need a lot of rest.” Once on in the true lab he moved into the next room, setting her down on one of the plush beds. 

“Stretch!!” Collapsing at his side peach color shot into hazel seeing her friend in such a state. She knew he had to be tired from the last few hours but didn’t know it was this bad. “Please...please be okay...”

Glancing up as the lab doors opened Fluff was scared to see the person from earlier that had brandished a knife against Luce. Before they could notice them Fluff darted into the lab, looking wildly for their Sans. 

As Stretch crumpled to the ground Sans moved to join Frisk when a blue hoodie ran through the doors between Kitten’s legs. “What the...?”

"I'm not out of anything except patience..."  her lusty gaze shot more hot pink into her irises. Her skin was extremely hot to the touch as if she was running a fever. Dutch buries her face into his hoodie humming happily at the closeness.

Red looks at the small running hoodie and wanders over to them slowly as if cornering a wild animal. Standing in front of their running path he lowers his voice and holds up his hands "Hold up there friend... you came with the Luce guy?"

Dutch's hands trailed up his chest till they looped around his neck. Looking at him her breath catches as she leans in and presses her lips to his in a passionate drunken kiss. Her hands gripping his hoodie firmly.

It didn’t seem like she’d be letting go of him anytime soon. While trying to lean away to set her down Luce paused feeling her lips against his. The scent of freshly baked blackberry tart topped with whipped cream was the last thing he noticed before everything blurred over

Shifting him to his back as best she could Frisk held Stretch’s head in her lap. Biting back her fears she hummed softly, fingers barely brushing along the cracks these horns made. ‘I’m so sorry... This is all because you’re so stressed over protecting Chara and me.’

Freezing in place the hood barely shifted as the small figure looked up. This skeleton looked a bit like what Luce looked like behind an X-ray but really red and black. Taking a step backward Fluff stayed silent, beginning to tremble in fear of all these new people.

 

Stretch groaned as her fingers brushed over the cracks in his skull. His eye lights fade in and out as he searches her face. "You're safe..." worry flooding out of him in waves, his eye lights fading out again.

Red looks at the trembling kid in front of him with panic and slowly sits down. Hands still up in a non aggressive position. Wrapping his phalanges around his cigar he lights it and inhales vanilla cherry before releasing a cloud. "Shh, easy kid… just easy… We don't hurt kids here friend."

Smiling weakly Frisk moved one hand to hold his, tears forming in her eyes. “Yes Stretch, I’m safe... You don’t have to worry about me... I’m okay, really...”

More concerned with Stretch right now Sans was going to let Red handle this with Luce’s kid. Walking over he knelt on Stretch’s other side

[CHECK]

Papyrus (Stretch)

LV 1  
ATK 0  
DEF 0  
HP 1/1

*Too prideful to be in pain*

“It’s your turn to take it easy now Stretch. I’ll make sure the kids are safe. You need some well deserved rest.” 

Together Sans and Frisk managed to get him settled on the couch, Frisk taking up her place with Stretch, still cradling his head in her lap. “It’ll be okay Stretch... You can rest now...” she whispered to him, voice straining to stay calm

Mimicking his posture Fluff sat down slowly, pulling the overly large sleeves around them. Silence fell over the room while Red and Fluff has a staring contest. 

Leaning against her hand his eye lights getting brighter as his voice rumbles with his laugh. "I'll sleep when I'm dead... what happened?"

Red looks at Fluff and pulls out a deck of cards from his dimensional box. Shuffling them in quick succession he starts dealing out a game of solitaire. Keeping a socket out on the little one with his eternal smile set in an easygoing way.

Sniffle Laughing Frisk brushed back the hair that fell in her face. “Not a lot... Luce took Dutch downstairs a few minutes ago...” She wasn’t sure what was going on now but they didn’t hear anything from the lab. ‘And Undyne doesn’t seem worried either. It must be okay.’

Watching as he played, matching the cards in suits, color and number order.’ As cards were laid out Fluff pointed at one Red missed.

"Downstairs... like the lab downstairs? Or the living area downstairs..." his brow frowning out into a hard line.

Red peeks over at Fluff with a smile as they show him the missed one. "Good eye there kid. How about 3 of spades? It's the little pointy fucker here." His gruff voice calm but trying not to scare.

Kitten wanders to the edge of the lava pit again and laid back letting the heat warm him through.

“I would assume the living area downstairs but I’m not sure.” They could probably ask Undyne where they could’ve gone down there but that did make the most sense. 

Taking a few moments to look over the cards Fluff pointed to the second left hand row.

Red's eye lights trail down the row counting the numbers mentally while bobbing his head after each one before placing the 3 of spades.   
"You have like super vision or somethin' kid I never would have seen that one." He lets out more sweet cherry vanilla smoke.

Struggling momentarily Stretch dug into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a half done cigarette.   
"Nyeh... I hardly ever get to finish before something stupidly crazy happens." 

[One hour passes]

Waking up in an unfamiliar darkened room was no unusual condition for Dutch but the smell of wintergreen, vanilla and cologne was new. Peeking an eye open she sees she's in Luce's hoodie with him laying down next to her. Sliding over to him she wraps her arms around his midsection and gets comfortable.

 

Scratching his sharp phalange against his mandible causing a bone grinding noise to echo out Red looks over to Sans. "Should we go check on them? Like I don't mind watching the kid but she didn't look too good..."

Glancing up as the smoke clouded just above them. The scent they could catch was sweet, slightly reminiscent of Luce’s scent.

 

Gently running her hand down to his shoulders Frisk sighed softly. “I’m sorry... You’ve had so much more to worry about since we got here. I promise you don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

 

Feeling something shift at his back Luce pulled the blankets up over them a bit more. It was warm and dark where he ended up and everything ached but he felt strangely good too.

Red had a point about needing to check on the other two that has vanished. Though he got the feeling Red  was making an excuse to do the easiest thing right now. “Guess I’ll head down and check on them. Keep doing what you’re doing Red.”

Stretch grabbed Frisk's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't worry about me kiddo, as long as you are safe and happy and Chara is safe and happy that's all I care about." Taking another hit he smiles at her.

 

Purring out a stretch Dutch snuggled tightly to the warm form of Luce. Feeling him shift around her eyes hooded over as he covered them up. 'Maybe a nap would be a good idea...'

 

Red gives Sans a thumbs up and winks at Fluff with a sly grin. "Maybe ask Undyne she may know?"

She’d always worry about him, just like she did her Sans. But she nodded lightly if only to say she’d listen to his advice. ‘I will figure something out to help him. He needs a lot of time to rest.’

 

Starting to drift back into a deeper sleep Luce carefully shifted in her arms to face her, pulling her close to his chest.

 

Waving back at him Sans headed down the hall. Undyne was busy with her work so he just took the elevator down. ‘It’s really the only place they could’ve gone.’ Waiting patiently as he descended Sans began to worry about what he might find down there

 

Kitten slowly drifted into a warm sleep next to the lava pit. Curled comfortably up like a cat.

 

Pressing her lips to his chest Dutch smiled and trailed kisses up his neck till she met his lips. Her hands trace up and down his pectorals, running her nails up till she reaches his shoulders.

Fluff placed two more cards into their respective piles as Sans disappeared down the hall. ‘Wonder where he’s going? Luce and that lady should be okay.’

 

As her hands began trailing up and down his chest Luce shivered under the touch. The scent blackberry tart hung heavily in the air as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his once more.

Purring in contentment at the connection their lips made Dutch rolls over to sit on his hips to lean down and lay on his chest. The blue hoodie flipping over her head covering half her face with how large it was compared to her.

 

Red smiles as Fluff places cards down. "Nice... looks like ya win kid." The card pile had been emptied and all had been placed respectively in their suits in order.

 

As he reached the true lab Sans stepped out into the darkened corridor. Most of the floor and walls had a thin layer of dust covering them, but a set of footprints headed off into the living quarters of the lab. ‘Okay, just walk over and knock on the door and wait...’ Reaching it Sans knocked three times and paused

 

Keeping his arms wrapped around her tightly Luce ran one hand up and down her back, feeling small bumps where her spine pressed against skin. “Feeling okay? You seem to be more aware than you were before.” Hearing a knocking at the door he paid it little mind right now.

 

Gathering up the cards Fluff hands them up to Red, head tilted to the side as if asking to play again. This was fun and this Red guy wasn’t all the bad despite his scary appearance.

 

"Much better... are you ok? Not everyone has experienced LustDust effects before... that had to have been Temmie brand." Dutch shivered at the skin contact she leans closer and nibbles his neck.

 

Red happily takes the cards and slips his cigar between his teeth, shuffling how his Grillby had taught him he counts the cards out and sets them up for the kid with a smile. "Go for it lil bit."

Dutch's hot breathing trailing down his neck as she nibbles and bites lovingly. Her purring of contentment apparent with her excitement shocking the air. Hearing the door she blissfully ignored the intrusion with a giggle snort.

 

Stretch relaxes underneath Frisk's roaming hand. His sockets closing slowly in sleep as his normal body weight seemed to double as he passed out. The new horn bones were bright pearlescent white and sharp against his worn and slightly yellowed regular bones.

“I’m fine, nothing I haven’t had happen before.” Letting his hands fall back onto the sheets Luce growled softly, savoring in the sensations she caused.

Watching him shuffle the cards Fluff waited patiently as he set up the next round of the game. Pulling the first card they began placing them appropriately

Turning deep blue and only getting bluer by the second Sans knocked again, much louder this time. “You know I can hear you two and I know you can hear me. Open the door.”

 

Gently Dutch raises up looking downward at him with a flash of excitement running through her body. Slowly slipping downward she let her hands trail down to his pectorals and down his abdomen. Locking eyes with him a silent question in the air. Her head tilts just slightly. Still ignoring Sans yelling at the door as he knocks with more force. Her nails lightly scratch over his abdomen teasing the exposed skin with a smile.

Kitten looked around as it suddenly got WAY too hot. Leaping up with a yelp he sees a Vulcan trying to 'help' make him warm. Backing up quickly he runs into the lab still steaming from the heat.

Nodding yes looking down at Dutch, Luce felt a very tight coiling in his gut as her fingertips traced over his skin. Barely glancing at the door Luce smiled, not one of his normal ones. This one held something sinister, silly or otherwise. “Might wanna come back later Sans. We’re gonna be a bit.”  
She snickered at his response to Sans and began to slowly slide herself down till she grasped him firmly as her tongue snaked out. Looking up his eyes rolled back into his head, his SOUL throbbing as she did amazing things with her tongue. 

His deep baritone voice rumbles into a moan of pleasure. Dutch's mouth trembles with laughter in quiet chuckles. 

This feeling was so different than what he had experienced before. 'MINE' his eyes widen slightly as a newer feeling emerges. His body starts shaking as his back arches up slightly. A louder moan as his hands hold the sheets tightly. Release is a choked yelling curse.  
"FUCK!"


	20. Day Two's been Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*  
> Descriptive gore abuse sex and dangerous situations reader discression is advised.
> 
> Everything is out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is a mess in a dress and completely nude. This dumpster fire started off small and now it's gotten so big and is rolling downhill while flaming all on its own.

Her fingers gently ran against his temple bones, grazing the new horns that appeared on his skull. ‘Poor Stretch, I wish there was something I could do to help him.’

Every touch shows a few more hairline cracks as if it was dusting away. Stretch's body fully relaxed.

Breath hitching in his chest Luce collapsed into the sheets. His mind was buzzing with everything that had just happened, a dazed but happy smile plastered on his face. 

Before Sans could knock the door down muffled sounds he couldn’t describe. Laughter that mixed with moans that caused a prickling down his spine.

‘You feel your sins crawling down your back.’ 

He could almost see those words as a loud ‘FUCK!’ broke the small silence that followed. “....take all the time you two need....” Darting down the hall Sans teleported mid run. Appearing in the main room of the lab before sprinting out the door. “I’mgonnagoforawalkbebacksoon.”

It hurt her heart to see him like this, slowly cracking and falling to pieces. ‘There’s nothing you can do, so why bother? He’ll be dust sooner or later anyway with all the magic he’s been using recently.’

Shaking her head Frisk ignored Chara, determined to stay strong so Stretch could have time to rest and recover.

Gently wiping her mouth with her thumb and forefinger she looked up to meet his face. Cheshire like smile plastered on as her indigo eyes glow.   
"I think we scared him?" She chuckled. 

Stretch's skull began dusting away as his body twitched with a dream. His sockets snapped open to empty voids...

Red Looked up from the cards as Sans sprinted by turning back he watches Fluff have little trouble with the solitaire he shuffles the deck for a little harder count the next round.   
"Stick around here for a minute okay?" He huffs out before teleporting to the lower lab. Following the sound of laughter and moans Red pulls out a cigar and lights it before Using his magic to crack the door open a hair, the noises amplified around the hall as he peeked around the open door frame. 

Carefully shifting to prop himself up a bit, Luce chuckled softly, that deep baritone rumbling in his chest. “Sounds like we did.” 

Nodding lightly as he stood to leave Fluff kept working through the next round of cards, oblivious to everything around them right now. 

Looking down Frisk froze, red leaking out of her eyes. Heart began thudding against her ribs panic started to set in. The void of his eyes sent a chill down her spine. “S-s-Stretch? Are you o-o-Okay?”

Running out of Hotlands Sans paid little attention to the monsters he passed by. He just wanted to get as far from that as possible right now. ‘What the fuck were they doing?! Why?! Just....’ He wasn’t sure what to think as Waterfall and Snowdin passed in the blink of an eye. Reaching the caverns end at the door to the Ruins he finally collapsed, too exhausted to run any more.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I did eventually find a cute little hot spring  next to Hotland just at the edge of where Waterfall is. It's super warm and is comfortable as hell." Purring in contentment as she slides up his body to bite his neck gently.

Opening the door a little more Red peeks his socket in and studies the duo on the bed frowning at the interactions they shared. Stepping back from the door frame he takes a hit and ponders for a moment.

Stretch's eye lights fade in and out trying to wake up from whatever nightmare holds him. His body starts seizing as all of his bones start to develop long cracks up them that web out and start shattering off. Falling off the couch a pitiful moan escapes his teeth.

“Really now? That sounds pretty nice. Never been to a hot spring myself before.” Wrapping an arm around her Luce turns his head away a bit, exposing more of his neck. “Wouldn’t mind going some time.”

Trying to catch him as he fell off the couch Frisk hit the floor alongside him. “Stretch!!” Hearing and seeing the cracks along his bones she felt everything drain away, time slowed as her pulse rushed loudly in her ears. “...Red...Undyne...Sans... Someone, he needs help...!”

Hearing them fall Fluff glanced over at the pair. Panic was clear in the girl’s voice but her face looked oddly calm. ‘Is her friend having a nightmare?’ Concerned they stood and slowly approached the pair. 

Nearly done with the samples she’d collected Undyne pushed away from her desk. “Should have the results v-...” Glancing back at the door she could’ve swore she heard someone screaming. ‘Is everything okay out there?’

"How about right now?" Biting around his jawline she trails up and nibbles his ear. 

A deep snarl curls out of his chest as he heaves out dust piles his arms attempting to hold himself upright. As he shakes his bones feel like they are on fire. "Nyeh!" His nails claw at the tile, scratching the porcelain.

Asgore looks towards the ruins entrance when the sound of heavy breathing approached. Opening the door he looked down at Sans. "Oh my friend you don't look so good.... how about some tea and a nice rest?"

Kitten pulls out his phone and starts recording what was happening, to Stretch’s limbs began elongating as his back arched, the bones seemed to be moving their own.

Slowly lifting their face up from the bean bag chair Chara looks over and sees Stretch and Frisk. "FUCK!"

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Sitting up he gingerly stretched, feeling his joints protest against the movement. ‘Gotta at least get ready enough to teleport outta here.’ 

Checking the clock she could see it had been close to an hour and a half since she checked in with the others. “Better make sure they haven’t killed each other.” Standing up she slowly made her way into the main room. 

“Are all of you still alive...out...here...?” Trailing off color drained from her face. Frisk was kneeling by Stretch sounding panicked. 

“It’s gonna be okay Stretch, you’re having a nightmare is all! Everyone is safe, I promise, just please wake up! Snap out of this!!” Placing a hand on his shoulder Frisk’s eyes were completely grayed out

Not sure what was going on or how to help Undyne knew she had to make sure the kids were okay. Rushing over to Frisk she pulled them away from Stretch, grabbing the small goat monster kid as well, moving towards Kitten close to the door. “No one get close to him. We don’t know if he’ll attack like this.”

Glancing up as a familiar voice called out he smiled very tiredly. “Heya Asgore. Fancy meeting you here. How ya been?”

Stretching lightly her back popped in satisfaction with a smiling yelp as she exhaled. Lust still apparent on her face as she slides over to him, her nails trailing down his back. Mouth pressed to his shoulders as she bites his collarbone area, occasionally nicking the skin.

Stretch's eye glowed as Frisk was taken by Undyne a deep growl echoed out as smoking orange drool leaked from his double jaw.   
"P-Put down..." his body rumbled like a volcano before a firestorm. 

 

"The day has been mostly as always the same, how about you my friend is everything alright?" His giant goat head tilts towards Sans with concern.

 

Chara scrambles off from the bean bag chair as she races to Stretch. Holding her hands up in front of herself she stands between Undyne and him. 

“No no no Undyne is a friend!” pleading to him she goes to reach for him.

Seeing the figure reach at him he deftly dodges the contact and teleports to stand in front of Undyne. His sockets void and empty as he stands ramrod straight. He looks down at her, his bottom jaw opening and closing as he fights the urge to break her before giving the fish captor a chance to drop the kids.

Dutch's hands trail up his chest as she lightly traces his muscles. Her heart pounds against her ribs as she clings to his back. Her lip captured between her teeth with excitement.

 

"We could go to the hot springs but you are gonna have to stop being so damn delicious or..." bending to his ear she nibbles the lobe "we won't be able to get any fucking thing done today..."

Judging by her tone of voice she didn't want to get any fucking thing done today. The tattoo on her leg begins to throb lightly and burn as though the sun has overheated it. Holding back a pain reaction she just fueled it into more passionate teasing. Her hands slide down his chest till they land around his hips.

The stories he could tell Asgore of what happened in just the last few hours. Today had been one long headache so far and it didn’t promise to get better anytime soon, but it wasn’t like he could come out and say all that. “It’s been eventful to say the least. Gonna have a lot to do the next few days for sure.”

Muscles tensing and relaxing under her hands Luce could feel her excitement like electricity in the air. Chuckling softly turned around, easily pulling Dutch to his chest. “I think I can handle that long enough for us to get there.”

Fluff didn’t know what was going on. They only knew that this transformation wasn’t normal and was clearly scaring everyone, not just them. And while they didn’t know this fish lady that held them in a defensive manner they’d stay here rather than be close to this new monster. 

Undyne could feel every beat of her heart. Whatever had happened to Stretch was terrifying and extremely life threatening in their current situation. Every nerve screamed for her to run but she remained there, frozen in what could be her final moments.

Pulling away from Undyne slowly Frisk approached Stretch. He looked both terrifying and terrified, his words making sense to her. ‘He wants to protect us. That’s all.’ Slowly raising her hand Frisk smiled warmly up at Stretch. “It’s okay. We’re not hurt and no one is going to hurt us. You can rest. I promise you we’re okay here.”

"Well rest easy my friend. If you like I can make you tea as well. The little flower that was left here has been helping me tend my garden." Asgore smiles brightly.

Leaning in to taste his lips again Dutch chuckled and gasped as the tattoo burned further, she moaned to cover it up. "I really don't think you can." She challenged him with a grin.

Growling deeply at Undyne his magic flared as his eye looked down to Frisk as they spoke. Slowly calming down his eye zaps a bolt of orange at his own skull. Immediately his sockets turn into deep black pits. He raises his hands up to his first jaw and rips it off. The pieces shatter to dust in his now extended phalanges his other hand goes over to his top jaw and shatters his older skull. The middle cracks up the center of his face as a new gaster blaster shaped skull elongates and burst through, screaming up at the ceiling he falls to his knees. His back arching as though he was going to break in half. His bones begin elongating and growing till his form was roughly 13 feet long. His spine extended outward till it gained more vertebrae as it extended into a long whip like tail. His voice crying out in pain that slowly turned to deep rumbling growls as he tries to grip at the tile clawing deep rivets into the ground. 

Red looks up from his musing as he hears a screaming yell from upstairs. "What the fuck?"

‘He lets Flowey help him in the garden?’ It was hard to imagine the weed not pulling any pranks on Asgore as he worked among the plants. “He’s...behaving himself while we’ve been gone?”

Glancing over at the door for a moment then looking up Luce wondered what all the noise was about. “Thought you ran off Sans, do you know what the hell's going on upstairs?” That noise was loud enough to reverberate all the way down there, shaking the walls as it went. 

For a moment everything seemed to be okay. Stretch was calming down and appeared to be backing down.  It didn’t last for long. His echoing scream pierced right through her SOUL, the agony and searing pain he felt hitting her like a wave of freezing and boiling water all at once. 

Undyne, worried for her safety once more, grabbed the back of Frisk’s sweater to try and pull her away. “At least step back!! He could fall on you or lash out!”

"Oh yes! He's been quite nice at helping me find petals that are ripe for tea. He's very good at it." Shrugging with a smile he bustles to the kitchen to bring out some muffins and tea.

Red looks at the door confused. "Sans? Naw its Red damnit. I have no idea what's going on I just wandered down here to figure out what's got Vanilla all sorts of upset..." Red huffs out smoke. The scent of vanilla and cherries permeates the air.

His empty sockets lock onto Undyne as she grabs Frisk. His body slouches upward till he was on all fours. A deep growl reverberated through his chest breaking through the fog of pain as his tail whips back and forth. A snarl breaks through his opened jaw.

Chara looks over at Frisk in a panic and immediately starts to text Sans.  
CHARActer: Fuck Stretch bad help Frisk Undyne danger. Help!

“That’s...actually good to hear. He’s not normally...” Trailing off as his phone rang and Asgore walked back into his home. The message flashed up, panic clear in how little there really was. ‘This isn’t good.’

Sliding off the bed carefully, and a bit reluctantly, Luce started getting dressed. “Well we better go see what’s going on. Sounds like a fight may have broken out.” 

“It’s okay Stretch, Undyne is just concerned for us is all. She wants everyone to be safe, just like you. She’s a friend.” Reaching back and pulling her hand loose Frisk stepped forward once. “It’s okay, it really is okay.” Taking a slow breath Frisk placed her hand against what was once his cheek, the bone trembled at her touch. “I’m here and I’m here for you. You can rest now.”

Sliding behind him off the bed Dutch smiles and zips up the hoodie to cover everything, it hangs roughly to her knees in just length.

His much larger skull leans into her hand his growl cut off and replaced itself with a low purr. His mouth closes as his eye lights start flickering back into place. Slowly he lowers himself from standing on all fours to sinking down resting his hips and shoulders like a giant guard dog.

Once ready Luce walked past Red, heading for the elevator. The screaming had stopped but something in his gut said not all was right. Feeling a chill the small hairs on his neck began to stand up. “We better hurry.” Reaching the lift Luce presses the top floor button once everyone is on board.

Leaving Asgore’s Sans snapped, appearing about halfway through Waterfall. “Damnit....” Drained of most his magic Sans cursed the timing of this. 

As he laid down Frisk slowly sat down with him, fingers gently running up to his temple and back down to his jaw bone. “See? Everything is okay. We can rest here safely. I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

‘He’s...calm now?’ Undyne relaxed just a bit, shifting Fluff in her arms so they were a little more out of sight. ‘What is going on with him?’

Fluff was still feeling very nervous. This skeleton thing seemed quiet now but that didn’t mean it would stay that way forever

Looking at Luce in concern Dutch shuffled her feet back and forth a bit as she felt the nervous energy drip off him.

Nudging his skull more into her hand his eye lights finally returned to his sockets. His mouth opens slightly as her hand passes over his jaw, his teeth are jagged and sharp as a dragons. A rumbling purr bubbles up in his chest as she runs her fingers over his head, sockets slowly half closing.

Chara looks at her phone and texts Sans again with a picture. Lining up the shot she gets a nice candid of Frisk sitting on the floor between the arms of a giant dragon in an orange hoodie that was ripped to shreds with the change. 

CHARActer: so everything is okay now don't make sudden noises when you come in she has him calm.

 

Time seemed to drag on as the elevator climbed. Heart beginning to pound they stopped, the main floor finally reached. ‘Here’s hoping I’m just being paranoid and everything is fine.’ Stepping out he slowly made his way to the hallway.

 

Fluff could barely see their Sans in the hall, a faint blue aura forming around him. Squiggling out of Undyne’s grip they darted over to him, practically jumping in his arms.

 

“....huh? Wha...kid wait!” Wanting to stop Fluff from sprinting off past Stretch Undyne was torn between keeping close to Frisk and keeping them safe. But Stretch didn’t seem to pay them much mind.

Slowly getting him to shift his skull Frisk managed to look him in the eye lights. Fingers trailed to the base of his skull, gently grazing her nails at the base of the bone ridge.

As his phone buzzed once more Sans was half tempted to throw it at this point. He was rushing as much as he could to get there. Checking this new message his SOUL could’ve cracked. Frisk sat on the floor, surrounded by a monster he didn’t recognize, the orange hoodie completely missed in his panic. A horrible yell as he forces his magic past its limits Sans teleported back to the lab, crashing into the door.

The echo flowers from where he had teleported had changed into a deep blood red color.

 

Red stares at the giant dragon creature that was currently wrapped around Frisk. "Holy shit..." his phalange drags down the scar in his skull. Letting out a cloud of cherry vanilla he meets Kitten's eyes across the room who had his phone out and was recording?

 

Peeking over as Fluff rushed past Stretch heard the crash of something heavy hitting the door. Immediately standing back on all fours in a defense stance in front of Frisk. His magic flares as he locks eyes with the door. His jaw unhinged to prepare an attack. A deep growl seems to shake the tiles in the lab as he waits for it to open.

 

Kitten jumps out of his skin in fright as the door behind them dents inwardly. Screeching a yelp out he cuts off the recording and scrambles over to Red in panic.

 

Dutch looks at Luce and Fluff as they are reunited with a smile. Pulling the hoodie close she walks back down the hallway to the room and grabs her clothes.

Freezing for a moment while his gaze fell in her direction Undyne took a step back. “Easy, I’ll open the door and see who it is.” Reaching over Undyne presses the button.

 

Doors whirling, with some difficulty, to life they slid open a few inches. His skull was throbbing after the forced warp and his tumble into the doors hadn’t helped. Now Sans found himself falling into the lab, landing with a hard thud to the floor. A hairline fracture cracked into the top and down the back of his skull. “....hey....Undyne...” Laying still for a moment the whirl of a gaster blaster charging caught his attention.

 

Sitting up Sans could make out Frisk behind this monster. She looked fine but this creature wasn’t exactly the friendliest looking type.

Ducking under his arm Frisk moved to stand just by his face. “Easy Stretch, it’s only Sans. He isn’t going to hurt anyone.” She tried to speak softly, slowly moving to stand between him and Sans, hand reaching up to rest on his snout.

 

Holding Fluff close Luce wasn’t sure what to do. If it came to a fight he could certainly help but he wasn’t risking Fluff in this. ‘Though it can’t hurt to be ready.’ Shifting Fluff to his left shoulder he tucked the right hand into his pants pocket for now, blue magic slowly gathering around him

 

Kitten digs into his dimensional box and pulls out a very well cared for butcher knife that was sharpened to a deadly point.

 

Red reaches into his own box and pulls out another cigar and pops it into his jacket pocket for quick access.

 

Chara walks over to Sans slowly and helps him stand up. As carefully as she can, she walks him around the monster of Stretch while Frisk handled and calmed him.

 

The soft smell of a deep cave, vanilla beans, and the taste of a new penny comes out his nose as his magic swirls around his eye. An eternity feels like it had passed before he deftly closes his jaw. Reaching into his hoodie pocket he paws for his cigarette pack angrily getting his nail caught in a hole.

Smiling weakly at Sans, Frisk stayed close to Stretch, hand gently running up and down his jaw. Whispering sweet words of comfort she slowly began to kneel, hoping he would follow suit and lay down beside her. Seeing him struggle with the packet and his coat Frisk carefully took it for him, pulling out one of the cigarettes. “Here you go.”

 

Staggering to his feet the world pitched and spun for a moment. Dropping to his knees Sans bit back a scream. Hairline fracture deepens, splintering out at the edges. It burned like ice against his skull, forcing his eye sockets closed to try and fight back the pain

 

Looking at Frisk, Stretch's tongue grabs the cigarette from her gently as he lights it with his magic. Taking deep heavy breaths he exhaled cloud after cloud of smoke till he took a breath without shaking. The smell is thick around them with a very robust vanilla scent.

 

"S-S-Sc-scare-d-d" his voice is choppy and rough like a bark.

 

Red sees Chara and Sans struggling to get anywhere and gently used his magic to carry him to the couch. Immediately looking at the crack he grabs Sans by his sockets and starts trying to force the bones back into realignment as his hands glow green.

Listening closely Frisk wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you scared Stretch?” She’d be surprised if he wasn’t. Hell she was surprised she wasn’t as scared as everyone else. ‘He needs me. I can’t be afraid and stay away from him.’

 

Laying on the couch Sans breathed slowly. At least this way the world stopped spinning. Before he could recover completely he felt someone holding him down, sharp phalanges gripping his sockets.

 

“Red? What are you-?!” What was supposed to be healing burned like fire. Screaming in an agony he hadn’t felt since the last genocide run Sans tried to pull away as a two inch crack formed across from the first.

 

As she got Stretch settled once more Frisk jumped, heart lurching to her throat hearing Sans scream. “What happened?!” Hearing the scream from the couch Stretch immediately whips around in front of Frisk. His jaw opens as a ball of orange light starts forming.

Kitten stands next to Red examining his work. "Maybe you needed to twist a bit more? It doesn't look like it is set properly."

Red steeling himself from the scream he looks down at Sans. "Sorry lil buddy the bones need set before we can heal ya. If I would have told you you would have tensed up." Placing a cloth over the crack he grabs into his dimensional box and activates an instant ice pack to place on the opened skull.

Keeping her hand on him Frisk moved her way around Stretch to try and see what had happened forcing his blaster to fizzle or risk hitting her, the light quickly dies in his jaw.

 

Following suit Undyne ran around Stretch, both terrified and concerned for Sans after that scream. ‘He has to be okay. He has to be okay...’ There was no telling what would happen to him outside his timeline

In a flash of white hot pain there was a moment of gray numbness before he fell into a dark cold sleep. Kitten’s muffled voice just barely cut through the darkness as he slipped away.

Panic was settling into her chest and the desire to run over to Sans was suffocating, but she had to keep it together. Glancing over at Stretch, Frisk had to trust Red and Kitten to take care of him. “Hey, look at me. It’s okay. I was just startled is all. We’re fine.”

Red sighs in relief as Sans passes out. "He is out... Undyne I need gauze and lots of wrapping we don’t want him to unset it while it heals. I'll also need a heat pack and more instant ice packs, and if you have monster food like sea tea or something he can drink we are gonna try to get his health up.” Pulling the spare cigar out of his jacket he frowns at his dimensional box and shakes his head.

Stretch growls but looks at Frisk, his snout nudges her hand with concern.  He takes another hit and releases it out of his sockets just like he use to. "S-s-s-sa-same-e a-a-as m-m-me-e?" His voice rumbles next to her ear choppy and rough like a dog trying to speak.

That was good. Him being out did make this easier. “There’s a med kit upstairs. I can grab it really quick. Plenty of sea tea in the fridge, take as many as you need. Kitten if you don’t mind grabbing the ice packs and the heat packs, they’re in the analysis room in the second drawer from the top on the leftmost desk.” Running off upstairs Undyne prayed everything would be okay.

She honestly didn’t know at this point but by what it looked like, quickly shutting down the thought she began guiding him to sit down near the door with her Frisk sighed. “I don’t know honestly. It sure looks like it but we can’t be sure yet Stretch.”

Kitten runs into the room and finds the heat and cold packs easily and runs over to the fridge and grabs a few sea teas to start.

Pulling the cloth back Red examines the damage and deepness of each crack like a doctor would, all while having an almost unreadable expression crossing his face as he pokes and prods.

Curling up like a giant cat Stretch lays next to Frisk silently having dropped his dead cigarette into his hoodie pocket. Curling up on himself he wraps his tail around his body and waits quietly. His eye flashing briefly again.

His eye lights had returned as he started trying to think. His jaw working trying to find words. When none came he smacked his tail against the tile with a huffy growl.

Red gently prys open Sans jaw and starts siphoning sea tea into his mouth. His own jaw set in a line of worry.

Stretch tries again grumble growling out trying to form words before pausing and sitting up. Digging into his hoodie again he fiddled his cigarette out of his pocket till they fell to the floor and scattered. His socket twitches in anger as another growl bubbles up before choking off. Shaking his head quickly he stares at one of the cigarettes and uses orange magic to lift it between his teeth before lighting it.

Taking a deep inhale he slowly let's it seep out of his sockets. "F-f-f-fu-fuck-k w-w-wh-wha" growling at his stutters he inhales another hit letting the flavor spiral in the air.

"W-w-wha-what I-I-if c-c-con-contag-contagious" barking out the last word the noise echoes like a whip in the quieted room. Taking another hit he looks at Frisk in worry and scoots away a bit before coiling his tail around himself.

Chara looks at Frisk with concern for being left alone with Stretch in the state that he was in. Texting her quietly she keeps half an eye on Sans and Red. The barking caused Chara to nearly drop her phone as she messaged.  
CHARAming: are you ok? Do you need me to help with anything?

Glancing at her phone as Stretch pulls away Frisk smiles  weakly.

FriskyBusiness: I’m okay. Just worried about Stretch and Sans. They aren’t doing well 

“I don’t think you’re contagious Stretch. Correlation doesn’t mean causation.”

Darkness surrounded him on all sides but the white flashes of pain appeared with every tug and movement of his body. A salty sweet tang suddenly touched his tongue, stirring a bit as the pulling stopped. 

Waking was the worst thing he could’ve done. Pain ripped through every nerve, if he had any, causing him to jerk. Screaming with all the burning agony from each brush against the cracks Sans gaze wildly shot around the room, looking for who or what was causing this

Rushing back downstairs with the medical kit Undyne nearly fell down the last few steps as screaming rang out through her lab. “What happened?!”

Luce quietly held Fluff to his chest as this went on, covering their ears a bit to muffle some of the sounds. This wasn’t entirely uncommon to Fluff considering how he fought but they always tried to limit the amount of violence or pain they saw. “Feeling okay kiddo?” 

Nodding slowly Fluff wondered if the other skeleton was okay. Luce has gotten pretty banged up in a few fights and never had a crack like that form before

His tail flips up angrily at himself for putting anyone in danger. Smoke seeping out of his sockets as he seethes.   
"I-I-im b-b-b-ba-bad" his sockets soften as he looks down at the tiles his large form curling up on himself.

Kitten immediately runs over and places his hand firmly over Sans head while Red grips the side of his skull firmly.  
"Shut the fuck up or I'm gonna have to reset the bone again. If you don't stop moving its gonna hurt worse and I am not gonna be blamed for that shit. So calm your ass down and breath in deep for me. You kicked out your brow again." Slowly he clicks it back into place with an effective pop holding his head gently he looks as Kitten grabs the gauze and wrap from Undyne as Red holds the pieces in place for fixing.   
"Now don't be fucking around and teleporting anywhere for at least a week or you'll wind up with a damn scar like this one." He winks at him with his busted socket. "Just chill for a bit. No one in this lab or underground wishes the kids any real intent. And if they do they have quite a crew to keep a socket out on them."

Looking over at Undyne. "Got anything to numb the pain on him? I have a feeling that shit don't tickle.”

Chara glanced at her phone and back up at Frisk. Stretch was loomed over her just sitting. The sight of him caused her demon to almost back up to the corners of her mind. She snaps a picture and sends the size difference to Frisk.

CHARAming: so how big is he?

Trying to ignore the twisting in her gut at Sans screaming out in pain Frisk took a small step towards Stretch. “You’re not bad. We don’t understand what happened yet but we can find out.”

More watching Red talk than hearing him Sans froze up. What did he mean that he kicked out his brow again? As bone shifted back into place he nearly blacked out, SOUL cracking just a fraction near the base as his vision swam, screaming as heat flooded the area. 

Easily finding what she needed Undyne set the kit down, approaching with a needle in hand. “This will take the worst of the edge off. He’ll still be awake but not lucid enough to feel anything.”

Glancing at her phone Frisk was surprised by the difference. 

FriskyBusiness: He really doesn’t look too big from here. Honestly it’s not as scary as it looks when you’re close to him.

Turning himself away from her looking at him Stretch leans against the wall trying to get comfortable. Failing miserably.

Gently as he possibly can Red holds the side of Sans face and circles his thumb around the cheekbone.   
"Don't worry about it Vanilla we will get ya all patched up but ya gotta stop moving please... we don't need you hurting any more than what's already hurting." Kitten pushes Undyne to stand behind Sans skull to inject into the broken spot but keeping him out of his eyesight. "This may hurt worse so I'm gonna have you do me one thing. Kitten here is gonna hold your head still and your job is to squeeze the ever loving fuck out of my hand as hard as you can." Grabbing Sans hand he makes an point to squeeze the bone slightly rough. Kitten gently taps Sans shoulders and slides his hands up to rest on his temples

Frowning to herself Chara looks up at Stretch as a bolt of fear shoots through her from him moving to his side.

Not sure what else to do Frisk sat down beside Stretch, leaning back against him. Sighing softly Frisk closed her eyes, exhausted and color draining slowly from hazel. 

Feeling hands press to the sides of his skull Sans groaned softly, the pain not as bad from that. Breathing slowly he gripped Red’s hand loosely for now. It was taking everything he has left to remain still and calm, or at least as calm as he could be. 

To get the best result from the medicine Undyne had to inject it right into the wound. Whispering a quiet apology she placed the needle against bone and pushed the plunger down. 

Gripping Red’s hand tightly Sans tried really hard not to move. Muffling his screams through his teeth eyelights flickered in and out before vanishing completely, form going slack as he fell unconscious once more.

Working quickly with Kitten, Red wrapped the head injury up to where it wouldn't budge if he moved a bit too hard. "There...." setting a fresh cold pack onto the bandage.  
Kitten and Red slowly release him from their hold as they finish up. Patting his jacket pocket his smile falters as he can't find another cigar.

Kitten grabbed his cigarette pack and gave one to Red as he walks towards the door to exit.

Chara looks at the bean bag chair they had vacated earlier with a longing. As she wanders over and flops face first into it.

Stretch peeks over his shoulder at Frisk nodding off on his back. Curling up on himself he turns slowly to cradle her close to his chest as he rests his massive skull in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment you dirty sinners


	21. Oh Snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for this yall? Some NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay life sucks sometimes but here's a long one for ya!

As sleep overtook the select exhausted people Red sat back against the couch from the floor. "I am gonna keep an eye on him for the night. Don’t think I'll be able to sleep anyway..." Getting himself comfy Red looks over at Undyne.  "So uh if this happens when we are stressed... why is it only effective now? Why not when I was getting shot at a few days ago? I mean shit a giant dragon monster it would be worth its weight in gold over there."

She honestly had no answer for him. Sitting down beside him Undyne pushed back her hair, loose ponytail coming undone. “I’m not sure. For all we know this has been building for a while and just now broke with all the AUs starting to meet up. It could be just having so many new people here has caused that fracture in the last few days. No real way of knowing unless you or Sans snap next.” She mused with a weakened smile. “Don’t really want that to happen to either of you though. We can barely handle Stretch like this.”

Without Frisk they probably wouldn’t have gotten him calmed down without someone getting hurt.

Patting his jacket down more as he takes a hit of the cigarette Red's face flashes mild concern as he exhales smoke.

Darkness and screaming is all I heard. Then just darkness. Now it's cold, my face hurts, it's getting colder and my knees are wet from kneeling. Am I kneeling?  
Lorelai picked herself up off the ground, her eyes were covered in bright yellow flowers and some dotting along her face and neck. Dusting her sweater off she tugged her jacket around her closer.   
'I guess start walking?' Walking cautiously she taps her toes before stepping each time taking forever for her to scoot to in front of Muffets. Her nose and lips turning a light blue from the chill.

Peeking her eye open Dutch looks over at Luce with a lusty smile. Their clothes abandoned hours ago the shower they took together was amazing, as she kept coming back for more. Each bite more painful than the last time, each one leaving deeper openings as she desperately clung to him.

Noting his concern Undyne wondered what his cigars were made of. It was reminiscent of Stretch and his smoking habit. ‘Whenever he was tired and stressed he’d smoke a few and within minutes he was calm again.’ She could hazard the guess Red was the same. “Last one?”

Frisk shifted in her sleep against Stretch. Curled loosely on his side her breathing was deep and slow, completely relaxed after the previous days events

He’d been running around Snowdin like a madman the last few hours. His brother had up and vanished the last two days, leaving everyone at a loss to where he was. “He couldn’t have gone too far. The Underground is only so big.” While musing this over he ran into someone, nearly toppling them both to the ground. Only his magic catching them saved them a fall into the snow. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going!”

White hair was a mess, visible skin on his shoulders, neck and arms had bites in varying states of healing. Blood stained the fabric in places under him from the fresher bites that stubbornly refused to heal now. Icicle blue eyes were hooded with exhaustion, the slightest hint of discomfort swirling in their depths. Though he held Dutch close to him Luce could feel himself drifting.

Looking over at her Red shrugs "yeah been meaning to get more but I need scream flowers for it... you don’t happen to have any of those lying around do ya?" A light sheen of sweat forms on the back of his skull.

Stretch purred quietly in his sleep, almost like a snore as he settled.

Lorelai felt herself go flying before getting suddenly stopped by an unknown force. Curling up on herself her flowers started turning a deep pink and almost magenta color.

Sitting up on him Dutch gently wiggles her hips trying to entice him to wake up.   
"Oh Luce don't quit on me now baby you've been keeping up so well." Grinding her hips more she tries to get some reaction from him.

She’d never heard of scream flowers before. “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that type of plant. Can you tell me what they look like and do? I might be able to find something that way.”

Gingerly setting her back on her feet Blue moved around to face this new human. “I haven’t seen you before. Are you new to Snowdin? And may I ask why you have flowers all over you?”

Before he could completely doze off Luce felt her shift on him, briefly dragging him back to consciousness. Shifting his hands to hold hers was difficult at the moment. Every muscle aches with the movement. “Give me a minutes Dutch... need to...recover...a little...”

Scratching his mandible with his clawed phalanges he thinks for a moment before speaking. "Well when you dust someone they tend to scream so the flowers are all red..."

Quickly she starts signing in panic.   
~I'm so sorry I'm lost please don’t hurt me I don’t know where I am please don’t kill me~ her SOUL thrummed in  her chest as panic sets further.

Dutch immediately stopped moving as her eyes turned a dull gray from her glowing indigo.  
"O-Oh okay..." shifting off of him she grips the bed sheets to cover herself in unsure modesty. 

'I guess I'm not as good at my job as I tell myself...' looking away from Luce she  eyes around the room looking for her clothes, unmoved but getting prepared for the ‘Thanks that was fun get out.’ that always seemed to follow after something like this.

“I assume the flowers scream is what they do considering the name?” They sounded like a type of echo flower. ‘I could try and experiment with them. Maybe certain types of screaming would work?’ From the description a terrified scream might do the trick. 

He understood some of what she was saying. Chara signed to them a few times before but he didn’t catch all of it. “It’s okay human. I’m not going to hurt you but it is dangerous to wander around here alone. You also seem hurt. I could take you to Undyne’s. She might be able to figure out what’s wrong and how to help you.”

Sensing the shift in her Luce gently touched her hand, guiding her back to him. “Easy, don’t think you’ve messed up cause you haven’t. Not as energetic as I used to be ya know?”

"Yeah last terrifying scream of someone thinking death will take them." Finishing the cigarette Red stuffs the butt in his dimensional box. 

Pausing for a moment Lorelai signed unsure to the voice in front of her. ~I am actually looking for someone his name is Sans but I haven't seen him in a while and it is worrying me because his brother Papyrus has been sick lately.....~ her hands shake on the last name.

Biting her lip gingerly she shakes her head. "I-I don't know how to help... how can I help you..." her skin starts flushing again with lust.

“Might be able to find a way to make scream flowers but it’s not a guarantee.” It would take some trial and error experiments but she might be able to figure it out.

Blinking slowly Blue wondered about this other Sans she was looking for. “My name is the magnificent Sans but I doubt you’re looking for me. What does your friend look like and I might be able to help.” It sounded like her friends weren’t doing very well either. 

Sitting up Luce sat behind her, arms gently resting on either side of Dutch. “You don’t have to do anything. I just need a little time to get my stamina back. Never gone that many rounds before.”

"That will probably be a good idea or we may have more than just a Stretch monster if ya get my drift Dollface." Scratching lightly at his own cracked skull.

Her mouth puckered in a sour way as she thought for a moment.  
~W-Well from what I have gathered he told me he was a skeleton and he was super tall.~ 

Frowning a bit as the color slowly returns. "You haven't?" She turned to look at him in confusion. "Not to sound like a bitch but how long does that normally take?" Her skin like fire where he was touching, lust coiling in her gut.

The scar wasn’t too hard to miss but she’d been avoiding it until now. “I’ll work as quickly as I can. Getting the right kind of scream will take a little bit.” She would suggest him trying to stay out of stressful situations but that’s all there really was here right now. 

“Haven’t seen any tall skeletons named Sans but I know Undyne might.” Offering his hand Blue watched her carefully, seeing if she needed help

“Really. You’re the first that had this much energy.” He couldn’t be sure how long it would take to get all his energy back. Most of the time it was a few hours, 6 at least. “After a fight maybe an hour but after that crazy night I’d need at least three hours to be up for another.”

Nodding Red looks at Vanilla on the couch and sighs. "I just hope we can help him before he is too late..."

~How about any tall skeletons named Papyrus? He was sick when I saw him a couple days ago...~ has no idea his hand is in front of her.

"Oh.... well would you like me to let you rest? Like I can... find something to occupy myself..." frowning for a moment she peeks at him and takes in the bite marks that had yet to heal.

Following his gaze she sighed. Sans was still out, breathing slow and deep, faint blue magic swirling around his head from the crack

“My brother is named Papyrus but he wasn’t sick last time I saw him.” Though it had been a few days and from what he’d heard from everyone Papyrus had been acting strangely. “Is it okay if I take your hand? It will be easier to guide you this way.”

“Just for a little bit Dutch. After a little rest I’ll be okay.” He wanted her to know it was okay, he was a Sans and Sans got tired easily. It wasn’t anything she did.

Leaning back gently Red started rubbing his thumb and forefinger together in agitation. "So did the results for the testing come back?"

~I-I suppose so?~ holding her hand out unsure of what was going to touch her she braced for the worst while clinging with her other hand to her coat.

"Okay... I think I'll go to the spring. Let me know when you are okay?" Smiling gently she grabbed a large shirt and threw his hoodie on before stopping at the door to look over at him. Her face flushed bright pink as she bites her kiss swollen lips. "Bye..." walking out the door she slowly makes her way to the elevator.

She’d nearly forgotten. In the chaos from yesterday the results had been left in the analysis room. “They did actually. They should still be on the screen from yesterday.” Getting to her feet slowly Undyne made her way down the hall. “You’re free to come along or I can bring the papers out to you.” 

Gently taking her hand in his gloved one Blue smiled warmly at her. ‘She can’t see huh? It must be all those flowers.’ From what he could tell they had to be stuck to her. Possibly a mean prank the monsters of her world pulled. ‘Undyne will know how to get them off.’ Walking slowly he began heading towards Hotlands  
“You’ll be the first to know.” Waving goodbye Luce waited until the door closed before collapsing back into the bed. Within a few seconds he was out, snoring softly

Fluff had taken up residence near the elevator door when they came down earlier. Coloring in a book, a few reading books beside them and Red’s deck of playing cards, they looked up as Dutch appeared at the other end.

Gently getting up with a huff Red followed with a tired smile. "Let's see just what's been happening..."

Nervously following him her hand clenches painfully around his glove. Her flowers still glowing a pink color but turning to a more peach shade.

Looking at Fluff, Dutch stops dead in her tracks unsure of how to proceed with kids. "Uhhh hi?"

The room was quiet compared to the other day. Monitors had shut off from lack of use. Taking up her normal seat Undyne brought it back up. “It’s very similarly a human drug called ecstasy but it’s much stronger. There’s no way she’ll be able to stop cold from taking this. I’ll have to find a way to make some that’s as close as I can get it. It’ll be a similar process with making your cigars once we figure out the scream flower thing.”

It took a bit longer than he was used to but they made it to Hotland before long. Encouraging her as they walked, he hoped helped calm her nerves. She had been shaking most of the way through Waterfall. “We’re here now. I’m gonna release your hand, okay? Just don’t wander off.”

Waving lightly as she spoke Fluff stood, dusting off their sweater. “Heading upstairs?”

"So what does this ecstasy thing do?" Looking at the readouts over her shoulder Red smelled strongly of cherry, vanilla, and a cracking bonfire.

~where did you take me? Where are we? Is it safe here?~ her panic was pliable in the air as her flowers begin blooming around her collar bones.

"Uh... yeah I guess I am, I was gonna go to a hot spring since I can't fu-....." Dutch quickly sucks her bottom lip into her mouth in a moment of oh shit.

“It can do a wide variety of things. Lowers inhibitions, increases confidence and energy, makes you feel wonderful and close to others but it can also make you anxious, paranoid, sick, increase your body temperature, increase heart rate and blood pressure, loss of appetite and heightens your senses.” It could help or really hinder depending on the smallest chemical changes. “It’s not supposed to be used long term and lust dust effects are several times stronger than the man made drug”

“We’re in Hotlands right now, just outside Undyne’s lab.” He’d notice the flowers sprouting around her collar area

Fluff had a feeling they knew what she was going to say but played dumb. Gathering their things they headed for the elevator. “Are you coming?”

"So she's horny?" Red flushes embarrassed. "And if she keeps using it, it could kill her?"

Following still scared the colors slowly changed to red. 'I will find Sans and Papyrus.'

Walking behind them Dutch tapped the button quietly and looked back at the door. The feeling of rejection still burning a little bit but is quickly snuffed out.

“Basically, and it stays a lot longer than normal ecstasy.” The effects would be enough to make it so she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything other than her more primal needs

Leading the way to the lab Blue knocked loudly on the door three times. “Undyne!! Are you home?”

Once in the elevator Fluff jumped to tap the button for the ground floor. As they began their ascent they fell silent.

Hearing the knocking Frisk began to stir slowly. Sleep refused to release her all at once. ‘Just a few more minutes.’

"Who in their right mind would want something like that all the time?" Red was flabbergasted at the results. Looking up from the notes his eye flashes bright red at the pounding on the door.

Stretch yawns loudly like a dog squealing and stretches, his bones popping as he rouses. Hearing a commotion at the door Blue's voice yells through the fog of his mind. 'SHIT!' Scrambling up he neglects to move Frisk as he rushes over her form to get away from the door quickly as possible.  His tail swings back and hits her upside the face right under her left eye leaving a long thin cut that immediately starts bleeding.

Dutch looks down at Fluff with a nervous smile.   
"So... what do you like to do for fun?"

Scratching the tiles Stretch bolts to the hallway for the elevator where the doors crack open to Fluff and Dutch.

“She likely didn’t have a choice in the matter Red. That bottle she had was covered with this dust. My guess is Lusttale wasn’t the best places for respecting someone’s choice of intimacy levels.” She had cursed someone named Plum for spiking the bottle after all

Rousing when Stretch quickly jumped over her Frisk began to stand up when a sharp pain stung under her left eye as she went sprawling backwards. Hand covering the painful area she could feel warmth spreading in between her fingers. 

Glancing over at Dutch they smiled lightly. “I mostly read but I like to draw and have recently taken up playing solitaire. Apparently I’m really good at it.” As the doors began to open up the sounds of bones scratching tile echoed back to them.

A deep growl echoes in Reds chest as he reads the paperwork over again. "How can we help her?" He practically snarls out. The woosh of Stretch running past caused Red to look over in concern. 

The doors opening suddenly with two new people was enough to throw Stretch's magic into igniting his socket. His jaw drops open as a warped version of  Bonetrousled echoes in the hallway. 

Dutch looks over at Stretch in a panic and grabs Fluff up. Smashing the button to go downward she forces the door to close as the elevator drops to the hidden lab. An echoing boom causes the elevator to shake violently as the doors come open causing the lights to flicker. Running with the goat child firmly to her chest she flies out of the elevator and rushes into her and Luce's claimed bedroom slamming the door behind them.

Stretch releases a buildup of magic fire at the closed elevator trying to make a way out. He didn't know where he just knew he couldn't be there.

“Not sure. Really the only thing that will help is-...!” As Stretch rushed by Undyne wondered what the hell was going on. Standing to follow him she felt the heat off his magic just as the elevator door dinged to say it closed. “Stretch!! What’s going on?! Where’s Frisk?!”

The last thing they remember before being pulled back was the gaster blaster looking maw of Stretch rushing towards them, magic ready to attack. Fluff passed out after that, going limp as Dutch ran with them.

Slowly picking herself up off the floor Frisk winced. Everything hurt from the fall and the cut throbbed painfully as she tried to stop the bleeding. ‘Where did he go?’

Hearing all the commotion Blue pressed his hands to the door and opened it. “I’m sorry to barge in Undyne but it sounds like there’s trouble!”

Along with the doors being shoved inside and all the noise Stretch made Sans slowly began to stir. The pain and aches weren’t as bad as before but he was still careful when sitting up. “What’s going on...?”

Rushing out at him Red tackled Stretch's head to the ground causing him to wildly buck and scream at the attacker. Reds own eye blazes as he uses magic to try to force Stretch into submissiveness, snarling out curses as he thrashes. A dark and twisted megalovania begins to play in the air causing Lorelai to perk up. Rushing past Blue she follows the noise quickly to go investigate.

Dutch holds Fluff close to herself and teeters over to the bed. Slowly setting them down on the mattress next to Luce, she slides in next to them and tries to process what happened. Her eyes had turned a gunmetal gray color.

Jolting awake as the battle music he knew all too well blared to life. Staggering off the bed he barely managed to keep on his feet. Following the music as a girl rushed passed him. Pushing passed the pain Sans could feel his skull throb, pitching the world around him. ‘Keep it together.’

Hearing the snarling and screeching Frisk saw the flash of another person sprint by. Giving chase after them she prayed nothing had happened to the others. 

Blue was hot on their heels, concern for those that were fighting lighting up his eye lights brightly.

Kitten ended up wandering to waterfall sitting quietly he leaned into his hands. A quiet voice echoes in the empty crystal room the echo flowers around him began turning a crystal clear color.

Getting thrown from the skull of the giant dragon was nothing fun. Red slammed against the wall in pain letting out a gruff wheeze. Slowly standing up again he wipes red drool off his jaw.   
"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone Stretch now calm the fuck down." His eye blazes brightly igniting inside his crack throwing it into stark relief. Stretch opens his mouth again as his jaw unhinged to ignite another ball of energy.

Lorelai heard the voice of Red and pinpointed in the room where he was. Running forward she lept at Red throwing herself into a hug startling him enough to roar and throw her off him.

Darting passed Sans she hoped by the time he could regain his bearings whatever this commotion was would be done. ‘It’s got Stretch involved so I have to be there to calm him down.’

Rounding the corner in time to see the new girl get thrown back Frisk ran to try and catch her. A blue flash beat her there, jumping and catching her. 

“It’s okay new human. I’ve got you and will keep you safe now.” Blue declared, carefully setting her back on her feet. 

Looking between Red and Stretch Frisk wasn’t sure who needed calming down more. ‘This isn’t good. And even worse now that his brother is here.’ That had to have been what set this off.

Once more stable on his feet Sans followed after everyone. The scene before him could’ve been from a fever dream. Stretch and Red we’re fighting, two Frisks were there with one moving towards the fighters slowly and a smaller version of himself tended to the Frisk that was clad in mostly dark colors.

Stretch snarls out a warning at Red causing crimson magic to start leaking out in anger. He snarls back at Stretch as he readies his own gaster blasters to fire. "Drop the magic and we can forget this all happened." Red hisses at him as his crack is starting to smoke.

Feeling her legs connect with the ground Lorelai ran back towards Red once again frantically signing.

~please calm down I know your mad but please calm down.~ trying to stand in front of him. His red drool leaking out of his mouth as smoke starts pooling. 

Looking down at her he notices Stretch's jaw contract as he goes to release the energy. Curling his body over her Red grabs Lorelai and turns quickly to shield her from the blast. His coat immediately catching fire as the leather cooks and starts melting from the heat. Angrily he looks over at Stretch his sockets blank as a canvas.

This fight wasn’t ending anytime soon. Running into the fray Frisk dodged around the small patches of fire his magic caused. “Stretch please stop!! You’re going to hurt someone if you don’t!” Running right for him the blue skeleton from before ran right beside her, blue magic shielding them both from the remaining magic in the air. “Is this new monster a friend of yours?”

It was too much to watch. With the next step Sans dropped to the floor. Every bone, joint and nerve was suddenly on fire. His skull throbbed faster and faster until it was a constant pounding, matching the throw of his SOUL. Cracks splintered down his arms as they connected with the tile flooring. Phalanges pushed passed their normal length, sharpening to a point as they were dragged across the floor.  He’d take the previous day’s agony over this one. For the first time as he screamed is jaws parted, revealing now two rows of teeth, one his normal set and the others sharp as blades and each as long as your finger.

Looking up past Red, Stretch heard Sans scream in agony and immediately dropped his magic. Leaping over their heads he skids in front of Sans and nudges him with concern. 

Lorelai shaking violently in Reds grip she wipes drool off her cheek that had smeared on her. Red watches Stretch jump and bristles like a cat his jaw dropping down as his skull shatters into a spider webbing of cracks as he screams out and drops the girl in his clutches.

Undyne had been ready to leap in to stop the fighting when Sans started to change. ‘I didn’t think he was that far along yet!!’ Reaching for her phone she quickly texted Alphys to come over, that she needed help. 

Placing head to the ground Sans was trying to stay himself. He didn’t see how Stretch changed but had a feeling this was it as his mind began to slip. Back arching as arm and leg bones lengthened his spine pierced through his hoodie. Slippers tore open and the crack in his skull shot spider web fractures across his face as he tugged at the dressings Red placed there.

Turning quickly to see why Stretch suddenly leapt over them Frisk could barely make out a blue hoodie near his feet. “Sans....?” Staggering to a stop the color drained completely from her eyes, leaving a steel gray hue in its place.

Slowing as the human fell behind them Blue glanced back. He’d never seen anyone lose the color of their eyes like that. “Human? Are you o-...?” Gaze falling on Red  he could make out the other girl he walked here. ‘She’s gonna get hurt and not even know.’

The door to the lab burst open with such force and noise that Chara leapt up from the bean bag chair in a mad scramble. "UNDYNE WHERE ARE YOU!" Alphys growls deeply when she sees the three skeleton creatures.

Red pulling on his socket harshly as he screams with the skull dusting away showing a very sharp looking gaster blaster skull that had spikes coming off the sides giving him a very menacing appearance. His body lengthens as he crouches over Lorelai, rose colored tears streaming down his cheekbones landing on her face.

Grabbing Frisk roughly from the middle of the action Alphys tossed her and Blue into the open analysis room door and slammed the barrier between them locking it. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Chara looks at the three skeleton brothers she had been accidentally left alone with as her eyes widen. Looking over at Sans she runs and grabs him around the middle holding onto him trying to calm him down with a panicked forceful hug.

“CALM DOWN YOU SMILEY TRASH BAG!” she yelled into his back.

As Alphys slid into the room with Blue and Frisk she breathed a soft sigh of relief. “Thank you for getting here so quickly and for saving...” Trailing off she looked around. “Where are Chara and the new kid Blue brought here?”

Staying on the floor where Alphys dropped her Frisk stared at the ground. Gray hues were lifeless as the commotion outside continued around them. Concerned for the new human Blue knelt beside her. “Are you okay human? You seem very different from just a moment ago. Is it normal for humans eye color to change?”

Skull shattering into dust Sans scream pitched lower, turning more animalistic as he slowly shifted on his new limbs. Feeling a weight against his back he reared back, trying to throw whatever was clinging to him off.

 

"Chara?... wait... THERE WERE MORE KIDS!?" Tearing the door clear off the hinges Alphys stops dead in her tracks at the giant red beast looming over a girl who appeared to be trying to use sign language on the beast in front of her.

Gripping tightly to his hoodie Chara starts cussing. "MOTHER FUCKER STOP WITH THE FUCKING THROWING AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Her determination blazes in her eyes to succeed.

Red heaved as spikes tore out through his vertebrae dotting all down his back, he pitches forward till he was on all fours over top of Lorelai. His tailbone extended till it was long and whip like and ended in a ball of spiked bone. His claws shredded through his shoes as his legs and arms lengthened as he became long and lean at about 10'4.

“Yes, Chara was in the main lab and there was...” Glancing over as the hinge snapped off the wall Undyne watched Alphys run back into the fray. ‘This can't end well.’

“Human, it will be okay. It looks bad but Alphys and I, the magnificent Sans, will keep you safe.” Darting after the royal guard Blue headed for the girl he walked here earlier.

Looking up as they vanished Frisk slowly shook her head. What was she doing? This wasn’t helping her friends and she’d already tamed one of these before. Two more couldn’t be that hard right? Red flooding her eyes Frisk stood and gave chase. “Red, Sans!”

When that didn’t work in getting this attacker off him Sans reached back, talons gripping fabric tight enough to tear to shreds. A low growl thrummed in his chest as warning to let go or else he’d make them.

Placing a hand on Blue's shoulder Alphys looks at the girl and at Red. "He has a high chance of stepping on the kid can you get her out without him swinging?"

Red looked up at his name being yelled with a snarl. Slowly cocooning himself around the girl protectively. His teeth bared and sharp as red smoking drool seeps down his mandible.

Chara whimpers as his claws graze her back. Gripping tighter she wraps her legs around his middle as best she could

"Please Sans..."

Stretch's face was frozen in shock at both Sans and Red changing so quickly. His eye lights had vanished as he slowly sank to the ground.

Trying to see how they could get her away from the monster looming over her Blue had to guess the distance. “I can try but I’m not sure how that thing would react to her moving away. There’s risk that it could attack before she’s clear of it.”

Rushing passed them Frisk prayed she’d be quick enough to get around Red. If she could get him to calm down the same way she did Stretch this wouldn’t be too hard. “It’s okay Red. No one's gonna take away your friend there! We just want to make sure she’s safe!”

Hissing and growling like mad Sans pulled hard to get this thing off of him. Fabric tore under his claws as he tossed this thing as far from him as he could, forward towards the farthest creature.

Alphys growled. "This beast has us trapped with no way out..."

Red focuses on Frisk as she circles him. A low growl of unsure energy bubbles from his throat. Slowly his magic starts to fizzle out like a dying candle.

Yelling in shock as she is lifted from her clinging Chara goes flying over the crouching Red as Sans throws her from him. Sliding into the wall after impact a grunt of pain leaves her before she slouches back up to a standing position. Her eyes blazing red with determination. Rushing at Sans once again she tackles him around the middle holding him as closely as she can.

Seeing he hesitated Frisk smiles at Red, hands offered out towards him palm down to appear non threatening. “That’s it. You know we don’t mean you or her any harm. We just want to make sure you’re both okay, alright?”

Blue magic was beginning to form in his maw, readying to attack Stretch to get him out of his way. Feet cut deep gashes into the floor as he slid back maybe one quarter of an inch from Chara’s impact. Bristling in rage his aim dropped to the tiny human.

Red's eye lights slowly start to fizzle back into place as he teeters a bit before falling to the side unconscious.

Lorelai feels around for him blindly as tears start streaming down from under the flowers. ~NO! I can't lose you again! Please don’t leave me.~ sobbing she finds the lapel of his jacket as she collapses on top of him signing ~Cherry Pop~ over and over again.

Stretch looks up to see Sans aiming a blaster at Chara before he roars louder than a jaguar. Gripping orange magic around Chara he rips her off Sans holding her high above him as he takes a running snarling tackle directly for the offending skelebro.

Panicking as Red fell to the side Frisk started to run towards him. “Red!” She could see this girl signing like crazy against him, tears running down here face.

Barely sidestepping the attack in time Sans starts to aim for his new attacker. Though a familiar voice catches his attention. Head whipping around his gaze falls upon Frisk. ‘MustProtectHuman.’ Leaping over to her Sans wrapped his massive form around Frisk, settling down slightly.

Sobbing on his jacket flowers started to bloom on her arms and further covering her right cheek. Pulling Chara down to him Stretch sets her down slowly inspecting her closely for issues. Peeking up he waits for Blue to say something. His form trembling with nervous energy.

Not sure of what to do now Frisk held still, watching as Sans curled around her. He was laying partially down but was still tense. Watching where he looked around the hall Frisk watched as Stretch brought Chara to him and began examining her. ‘I’m so sorry. Please be okay Chara.’

Teleporting over to the tallest skeleton dragon creature Blue looked him over carefully. An orange hoodie was stuck in places of its back and arms. “Papyrus?”

Lorelai sat back on from her slumped position as the megalovania died in the air. Slowly she curls into a ball ‘It feels like someone died...'

Chara gets set on her feet and looks over at Frisk. Absolutely fine. Stretch whimpers at Blue saying his name, unsure of how he will be greeted. Still keeping an eye out for other danger.

The raw burning pain of loss seeped out of Lorelai as her shoulders hunched up in agony, large and small buds began sprouting and blooming all up her arms and legs. The flowers all over her body changed to a pitch black shade losing all glow and color, hugging her jacket to herself she slowly put the hoodie over her head.

As Sans settled into a much calmer state Frisk glanced back at the now slumped Human girl. ‘The flowers are black now?’ Concerned for the girl but also not wanting to move she called back. “He’s okay. Red is just unconscious, I promise. Reach your hand to the right and you’ll feel he’s okay.”

It was strange to see his brother like this. He didn’t know they could change into a form that resembled a dragon. “Is that you brother? You look so different. What happened while I was gone?”

Keeping a watchful gaze on the hall Sans growled softly at the back of his throat. There were no immediate threats that he could see of but he wasn’t fully relaxing any time soon. Slowly his sight shifted over to Alphys, bone tail flicking at her confused look.

Now that it had gone mostly silent Undyne peered out of the analysis room. ‘Just great... there’s three of them now. As if one wasn’t going to be hard enough to handle.’

Lorelai huffed a shaken breath and moved her hand to the right and felt the chest cavity of Red? Breathing slowly as if asleep. Relief floods back into her system as she leans on him the flowers turning a pearlescent green.

At the sudden question from Blue, Stretch wines out a noise at Undyne nervously. 

Slowly leaving Stretch and Blue to reacquaint Chara walks over slowly towards Frisk and Sans, pausing just outside of tail swing distance.

Alphys looks over at Undyne at a loss.   
"Undyne? What the fuck is going on?" Her voice is quiet and level. "What and who are these things? Should I be concerned? Is this like a disease?" Alphys starts huffing getting more and more worked up as she spirals.

Seeing her relax Frisk slowly sank to the floor. Hand resting on what was once his shoulder. She felt him shift as Chara approached, growling louder and tail flicking more. “It’s okay Sans. Chara is fine. She won’t hurt you or me.” 

Trembling as she walked out, as Undyne dusted off her coat she shot Stretch a confused look. It didn’t seem like Blue was upset about this. Turning her gaze on Alphys she started rambling. “I don’t really know myself, they’re skeleton dragon things, Stretch Sans and Red are their names, I don’t know if you should be concerned or not yet and I don’t think it’s a disease but I haven’t had time to test them yet.”

Slowly sinking down to the floor Stretch gets eye level with Blue and puffs a smoke ring out his nasal cavity at him. Nudging his face with his giant head his body trembles.

Chara pauses at Sans growls, light peach shooting through the red of her eyes. Taking a step back she frowns and pulls lightly at her sweater sleeves.

Alphys looks around the calmer group with a sigh. "What can I do to help?"

Dutch slides out of the bed and walks to the dresser in the room, pulling out sweat pants and a T shirt she opens the bedroom door and walks to the bathroom down the hall. Turning on the shower hot as it can go steam starts fogging everything up and creeping out the door.

Waving away the smoke Blue reached out, laying a gloved hand on the dragon’s snout. A weak but happy smile tugged at his mandible. 

“It’s okay Chara. I won’t let him hurt you.” Shifting her hand to scratch near where his ear would’ve been. Slowly one of his legs began to twitch. 

“I’m not really sure what you can do. We need to get some sort of sample from the three to see what happened to them.” How they were to do that now was beyond her at the moment

Rousing on a bed Fluff looked around slowly, panic still thrumming in their chest. Last thing they remembered seeing was an angry or terrified skeleton dragon running at them, ready to attack.

Giant orange tears start forming in his sockets as Stretch looks up at Blue lovingly. A whine escapes his mouth at the contact.

Chara slowly starts walking closer in a rounded way so she comes more to Frisk's side than in front of her. Avoiding the side that Sans could bite at easily.

Alphys looks over at the giant one named Red laying on the ground. "What all do you need for samples?"

Brushing away the tears as best he could Blue stepped closer to his brother. “It’s good to see you brother, though you’ve certainly changed since the last time we talked. We’ll have to get your hoodie fixed to accommodate your new form.”

Sans paid little mind to Chara right now, too wrapped up in the scratching against his skull. Biting back a laugh Frisk offered her free hand to Chara. “He’s like a dog or a cat. I’m not sure which right now.”

“Dust would work. A sample from before and after the change would be best to compare the two but we might not be able to get that.” The dust from their bones before the change might have both sets of magical properties but she couldn’t be sure. ‘And getting a dust sample with them like this might not be easy.’

A happy growl sneaks through Stretch's jaws as his sockets close gently laying in his brothers comfortable closeness.

Achingly slow Chara gets close enough to hold Frisk's hand. Sitting down like a bomb will go off she crosses her legs into a seated position still avoiding touching Sans.

Frowning at the ground Alphys sees Stretch's eyes leaking orange magic. "...... How about tears?"

Red slowly groans in pain as his body shifts from uncomfortable unconsciousness to outright awake pain. Eye lights slowly returning he slowly lifts his head and scans the room.

Slipping out of the shower Dutch dries and dresses after getting her hair to a dampened state. The LustDust had slowly creeped it's way back to the front of her mind. Taking a couple ragged breaths she splashes cold water on her face that does nothing to cool her fiery skin. 

Walking out of the bathroom Dutch makes her way into the bedroom being quiet trying not to not wake Luce. Looking at the bed she locks eyes with Fluff.

"Oh!... are you okay? You conked out really hard there for a bit." sliding back next to Fluff, Dutch rest her back against the headboard with a smile. Picking up on their tense body she reaches into her dimensional box and grabs out a magazine from her world, paging through it casually. The pictures are nothing but lewd and inappropriate for mixed company, occasionally she pauses on a page scanning down the article with a small chuckle. Trying very hard to give off an air of everything is absolutely fine,  occasionally peeking over at Fluff with a soft smile as they do their thing.

Cupping each side of his brother’s face Blue’s smile never faltered or faded. “You’ve been stressed again haven’t you? That’s what caused this change didn’t it?” With all the new friends that were there he could take a shot in the dark and assume one or another was the last straw that snapped him into this new form.

Taking her hand Frisk guided Chara to where they could sit together without disturbing the newly formed dragon skeleton Sans. “I think he’s calming down some, not to the degree that Stretch has but it’s better than a moment ago.” Sighing in relief at the fragile peace Frisk did glance back at Red. “Think he’s back to normal? Or at least as normal as he can be now?”

“Tears would work as well. Really anything that is connected to them, physical or magical shouldn’t matter much.” Ducking back into the room she began to rummage around for some vials that hadn’t been smashed to collect samples in.

Fluff had run a small circle on the bed, sheets bunched up where they finally sat back down. Looking over as Dutch returned they looked panicked. “Monster....others in danger!! Friends not safe!!!” Though Dutch didn’t seem as worried right now or she was trying to play it off.

Hopping off their bed Fluff jumped over to Luce, climbing up beside him. Placing their hands on his chest Fluff began to pat their hands down quickly, trying to wake him without scaring Luce.

Nodding his head miserably Stretch curls his giant body around Blue in relief. {So glad you are here I have missed you so much.} Stretch barks and growls in his brothers ear just radiating appreciation.

Chara's voice goes barely above a whisper in nervous energy from Sans's large form. "I don’t know he seems very....... terrifying."

Red looks down at the girl clinging to him with confusion. {Uh ... what the fuck happened?} An angry snarl bark exits out his mandible.

Alphys looks at the skeleton creatures with hardened eyes. "Let’s do this...."

Dutch grabs Fluff lightly before they could really start trying to wake up Luce. "Oi kid it's okay don't worry he needs to be strong right? Well he can’t be strong if he keeps getting woken up..." looking around for something for them to do Dutch was at an uncomfortable loss. "Well hell I've been dealt a shit hand... Muffet would be proud."

Loosely wrapping his arms around Stretch’s neck once he was settled Blue leaned into his brother. “I have no idea what you said but I missed you brother. I am so sorry that I’ve been away for so long.” He hadn’t meant to neglect his brother.

Slowly moving to sit more comfortably Frisk watched as Red began to sit up and bark. “Honestly he is kinda scary but I think it’s because he wants to protect me is all.”

Growling softly as if in response Sans tail flicks before curling around them both, keeping the girls close to him. Hearing a voice he didn’t recognize dark sapphire hues landed on Alphys. Growl getting louder Sans shifted to where he could protect Frisk from this possible threat.

 

For a moment he thought he’d heard Fluff and Dutch talking though silence fell soon after. ‘Must’ve....imagined it....’

Fussing and fighting the little goat monster struggled to get free again. They needed to get to the others. They would need help fighting that monster. “Let me go!!”

Tears leak out his eyes again as he cuddles his brother. His tail slowly shifts till he’s wrapped like a giant cat with blue in his arms.

"You do seem to be pretty popular with these guys..." biting her lip she freezes when Sans growls and wraps his tail around them. "F-F-Fuck..." fighting the urge to kick back, run, climb, just get away.

Alphys paid him no mind as the blue one decided to get himself closer to her. Shrugging she walks up to Red with no fear. "OK PUNK YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD YOU ARE GONNA GIVE UNDYNE A SAMPLE OF YOUR MAGIC AND YOU WILL DO IT CALMLY OR I WILL BUST OUT MY AXE." Yelling at him with a commanding voice caused Red to drop like a stone, a shot of pink fear electrified his sockets.

Setting Fluff down on the floor Dutch pauses. "Sorry kid I can’t have you waking him up when he really needs it. Let's find something else to do at least for an hour?" Trying so hard to barter with the little goat child was difficult.

"I mean I wouldn’t have hurt him so bad if I had known his kickback period" she mumbles quietly.

Hearing bone scrape against the tile Blue glanced over his brother as best he could. The other two skeleton dragons seemed to be focused on Alphys now; one submissive to her command while the other appeared angered by her words. “Are these friends of yours brother? The one closest to us doesn’t seem to be doing well.” It looked like they were still in a feral state of mind.

 

Holding Chara’s hand tightly Frisk moved till they were close enough to hold her. “It’s okay, just take a few deep breaths. Sans isn’t hurting us. He’s just keeping an eye on your Alphys.” Since she was like her Undyne he would know she’s strong and would be a threat if she attacked.

As Alphys moved towards Red, Undyne was gathering the things she’d need for samples. “Don’t get too close to them yet Alphys. I don’t have everything I’ll need ready yet.” Nervous as she was this was also exciting.

Fluff rushed passed Dutch, leaping on the bed and shaking Luce. “WAKE UP!!” There was no time to be careful now.

Just as sleep was about to take him again Fluff’s voice shattered the silence. Jerking awake Luce sat upright, what magic he had recovered burned in his eyes. “What’s going on?!”

{Yeah they are my friends... we don’t know what happened to us but it seems like we... we may not be able to go back? Is any of this making sense to you?} Extended grumbling growling comes from his maw as he explains to Blue.

"I... I don't like this..." gripping her sweater hem with a tight fist her knuckles turned bright white. Panic slowly building in her chest.

Peeking over her shoulder at Undyne, Alphys paused to look at Sans. Seeing Chara look so worried caused her to choke back a growl. "Little faster there Undyne... please."

"Damnit kid..." Dutch's face still flushed bright red as the LustDust continued to excite her. "W-well it's not a huge deal we just may not want to take a shortcut to the lab is all... may wanna go elsewhere for a bit cause there is a giant bone dragon thing that's there right now."

Shifting uncomfortably Dutch closes her eyes for a moment trying to fight its effects. A deep hot pink had overtaken her irises as her pupils dilate till they cover all of the iris itself with black. "Honestly it's nothing that we should worry about..."

Expression blank he had no idea what his brother was saying. Growls weren’t something he had learned to understand with their time in the Underground.

Looking back to Chara she knew Chara couldn’t stay for too long. “I’ll keep Sans focused on me so you can slip away like how you made it here.” Releasing her Frisk slowly moved to where she could stand in front of Sans, hand gently trailing over his snout.

As she came into his view Sans relaxed slowly, sapphire hues fading back to their more cerulean color.

Heading into the hallway now Undyne frowned at the sight. Chara looked ready to faint or have an anxiety attack. “Has Red or Sans moved at all?” It was hard to tell due to their sizes.

Looking between them Luce slowly shifted to stand up, fighting against the last remnants of sleep. “Okay, so there’s some sort of monster skeleton dragon on the lab’s main floor.” That he could believe considering how many monsters there were. “What do you mean shortcut into the lab? What’s wrong with the elevator?”

Peeking an eye over towards the lab door Stretch smiles as Undyne looks around analyzing the ones in the room.

Quickly darting to the safety of the analysis room Chara panics lightly then slowly sinks to her knees in relief.

"Uhh... oh yeah big one with Blue got all comfy. This guy here well he was standing." Alphys grinned at him.

Red curls up tighter on himself when the alpha started yelling at him. He wasn't sure what it wanted but it seemed pleased that he laid down.

"Well the elevator is out of order because of the bone dragon thing. It's fine though they are probably dealing with it just fine..." her eyes get a clouded look to them as her breathing begins to speed up. "Whatever we choose to do though I need to get to the surface like stat..." her stomach twists uncomfortably.

Slowly getting up from his seated position Kitten looked around for the source of the voice. Slowly moving through the now transparent echo flowers they began to continue the song around him singing lightly as chorus. Following the source of the flower change he felt his soul thrum as though he was next to a loud stereo speaker. Turning the corner slowly where the voice was loudest Kitten paused and inhaled sharply at the sight of them. His heart leapt into  his mouth causing his breath to catch as silent tears streamed down his cheeks from the most beautiful high note he had ever encountered.

Following his brother’s gaze Blue watched as Undyne slowly crept from her room. Keeping one hand on Stretch he debated for a moment if the other humans were okay. Glancing once at his brother with a smile he ran off towards the closest human.

 

“That’s good. Nice and easy Sans.” Slowly getting him to calm down again. Relaxing herself Frisk could barely make out Blue running towards them. ‘Not good...’

Seeing that for the most part everyone was calmed down Undyne started walking towards Red. “Now we just have to find a way to get a magic sample from him.”

 

Noticing how blown out her pupils were Luce knew what she meant. “I should have enough magic to get you passed Judgment Hall.” Looping an arm around Fluff he focused his magic around Dutch. Fresh fallen snow and the scent of pine trees surrounded her just before she appeared on the other side of the hall.

 

Breathing a bit heavier than normal Luce smiled at Fluff. “Our turn next Fluff. Hold on tight okay?” With another snap the true lab vanished.

 

Dark brown hair flowed to about the center of their back, a dark purple tube dress with long black sleeves that stopped at the shoulder. A faint black chain could barely be seen around her neck. Standing near the water’s edge they continued to sing, oblivious to the world around them

Seeing his brother run toward a still feral Sans caused Stretch to give chase immediately. Sliding across the tile he couldn't find a good grip and started sliding around.

 

Red seeing Undyne walk towards him with equipment quickly caused his fight or flight response to kick. Grabbing Lorelai by her jacket in his mouth he scrambled into a corner defensively as Alphys summons and raises her axe up.

 

Landing on her feet at the door to the castle Dutch sighed in relief as the magic disappeared around her. An uncomfortable need sets into her stomach and she begins walking through the end to the barriers edge. The need getting worse building and coiling in her gut as she starts to jog down the mountain side.

 

Slowly sitting down where he stood Kitten listened in awe at the beautiful songbird in front of him. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket he lights it and puffs  out honeydew and a minty vanilla smell coils from his mouth.

 

Hearing Stretch sliding around Frisk tried to keep Sans attention on her as his head turned to look back. “Hey, it’s okay. Just look at me. Everything is fine okay?” Holding his head in her hands Frisk glanced at Blue, begging him to stop before he made things worse.

 

Sliding to a stop Blue watched this interaction. ‘This human seems fine. Maybe I should leave them be.’ The other human down by the analysis room seemed to be in a compromising position. ‘I’ll check on them instead.’

 

Landing just in front of where the elevator door was Luce could feel the world beginning to pitch as they landed. Quickly setting Fluff down his footing staggered and he went crashing to the floor unconscious.

 

This wasn’t a normal thing that happened after a teleport. Kneeling by Luce the little monster shook his shoulder, trying to wake him back up. “Luce?! Luce wake up!! What happened?!”

 

As they drew the song to a close they kneeled to listen to the flowers, head tilting in surprise as the last few blue ones nearby changed to a glass like appearance. “That’s different. I didn’t think song flowers were blue when not singing.” Their voice was barely above a whisper now, raspy and coarse as if they’d been shouting most of their life.

Getting tangled up in his own legs Stretch looked up at Frisk with a stupid grin at his klutzy movement.

 

A shocked growl slowly seeps into an almost clicking purr out of reds throat at seeing that Fluff was okay. Setting Lorelai next to him by the wall he uses his tail to pull the two new arrivals close to him. The deep clicking purr gets louder as he bristles in defense.

 

Making it to the base of the mountain Dutch slowed down to a walk till she made it to the road below. Looking around she heard the noise of a car. Throwing her thumb up she waits to be noticed.

 

Kitten clears his throat softly and slowly gets up from his seated position. He takes another hit off of his cigarette while he looks at her.

Alphys looks up at the beast and growls deeply her rage is pliable in the air as she grips the handle of her axe tightly. Sprinting outward she starts running at Red.

Glancing over as that clicking purr sound Frisk pulled away from Sans. “Stretch please pin him down!” Running off towards Red she didn’t want the pair to start fighting. “No! Don’t atta-!” Boot snagging in on the the many scores from their claws Frisk staggered, falling into Red’s tail. Several places on her burned as bone pierced through cloth and flesh.

 

HP 0.5/20

Refuses to die here

 

Seeing the human rush passed him Blue froze for a moment seeing them hit this monster’s tail. They went limp, blood staining the blue fabric of their sweater. In panic he rushed over, pulling this human back off the bony spikes to lay them on the floor. “Human!! Wake up!!”

 

As Frisk ran off he moved to follow when a crushing force pinned him to the ground. Twisting and turning he tried to free himself, panic and rage growing when Frisk was laid on the floor unmoving. ‘GetoffmegetoffmegetoffmeHumanishurtMustsavehumanFriskishurtgetoffgetoffgetoff!’

 

Standing straight up they looked around slowly, hearing someone clearing their throat softly. It had echoed to them from somewhere in the room, the flowers carrying it to her louder and louder each time. “Who’s there?”

Appearing in the analysis room Ink carefully sat down beside Chara. It was clear they were panicking at this whole situation and who could blame them? “Chara, I know you’re freaked out but they need you, Frisk needs you. It won’t be easy but you need to hold it together just a bit longer for me to fix this.”

Holding to Sans tightly Stretch dug his claws through tile for a better grip to pin him down stronger. {You can't do anything for her right now let someone her size deal with it. You're gonna just hurt her if you get to close} trying to calm him down.

 

Reds jaws snap inches away from Blue's face as he took Frisk away, the purring had turned to a rumbling growl as he goes to step toward them. Alphys slides between Blue and Red Axe raised to stop an attack.

 

Chara's eyes had started pooling black in her tear ducts as her Frisk began taunting her more and more about being nothing more than a child. Looking up at ink she nods her head in compliance.

 

Speaking softly as to not ruin the moment "My name is Kitten... what's yours?" Slowly stepping halfway into view from his hidden spot. His face still mostly shadowed as to not startle her.

 

Concern for his human was still causing panic but he did slow his struggles. It was slowly dawning on him that he’d do more harm than good with Frisk in this state. As his struggling ceased eyelights returned to their cerulean color.

 

Turning his head just as jaws snapped beside him Blue jerked away, pulling Frisk back towards the exit of the hallway as quick as he could without hurting her.

 

While it seemed like Chara understood what needed to be done Ink had a few doubts. Their demon was strong and had ways of talking her into things that would hurt others. ‘For safety’s sake...’ Gently magic like the smell of paint, oils and pencil shavings wrapped around Chara lifting her into the air. “I promise I won’t be long. Hang out here until I come back.” Stepping out of the room Ink teleported over to Red, hands up to catch Alphys’ attack. “Easier there friend. No need to get violent.”

Gaze slowly shifting around to find the voices owner she paused, stepping back once. “I....I um....uh...” Looking at her hands she fiddled with the fabric of her long sleeves

Feeling Sans relax Stretch slowly lifted his weight off of him. {Better?} Sitting down next to him like a dog he looks down at the shorter companion.

 

'See even the freak Sans doesn't want to deal with you. You are just a freak who cant help anyone not even yourself!' Her Frisk cackled in her ear. 'If you had just let me take control from the start er wouldn't be in this situation.' Charas eyes begin leaking black ooze and dripping to the floor her mind slowly spiraling.

 

Alphys pauses as Ink catches her axe. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE!?"

 

"Oh shit I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to scare you...." stepping backwards he takes another inhale from his cigarette, letting the cloud out slowly.

{A little. What’s going on? Why were you pinning me to the ground?} Shaking off and stretching Sans settled down beside Stretch.

 

Gently pushing the ax aside Ink looked over at Red. “Hey there buddy. I know you’re just trying to protect your friends right now but we’ve gotta make sure you’re okay too. Just relax so we can check that everyone is fine, okay?” ‘My name is Ink. It’s a lot to explain right now Alphys so I’m gonna need you to trust me right now.’ He thought to her.

 

Shaking her head slowly Red creeped into her face “you...didn’t scare me.... I didn’t know-“ Taking one more step back her foot missed the bank and she fell into the water with a splash. ‘Oops....they’re gonna worry now....’ Before sinking too far she swam up towards the water’s surface , reaching for the bank

{Well we got too stressed out and went..... feral? No good Frisk calmed us all doen... } huffing lightly at Sans Stretch yawns widely.

 

Red looks down at Ink and slowly backs up into the corner again the preditor clicking purr vibrating his chest.

 

Alphys's eyes widen at the thoughts coming through her head dropping her axe it disappears back into magic.

 

In a heartbeat as she fell into the water Kitten sprinted over and saw she made it to the bank. Lifting her out of the water he holds her bridal style.

"Are you ok?" Holding her dripping form close to his body, heat radiating off of him as he looks down at her face in worry. Hid eyes deep ruby swirling with a very vary light lavender.

{That sounds about right I guess. Last thing I remember was you and Red fighting and Frisk getting hurt. After that’s a blank until now.} Yawning himself and laying on the floor, suddenly exhausted.

 

Feeling that he was getting through to Red Ink walked forward a bit more, hands out to touch his snout. “We just want to make sure everyone is okay. You do want your friends there to be safe right? Then you’ve gotta let us help you help them.”

 

Slowly coming off the panic mode Fluff glanced over hearing a new voice close by. A strange skeleton in colorful clothes had managed to approach them calmly.

 

Clinging to Kitten as soon as she was picked up she nodded quickly. “I...I’m okay... Sorry for....worrying you...” Barely glancing up at him she could see the lavender in crimson eyes and the scent of mint, vanilla and honeydew swirled around her. “Are you...okay?”

 

He hadn’t seen when she left and found the portal open in his lab. Having thought he’d unplugged it a long time ago he could only assume she walked through to this new world. Wandering what looked liked Waterfall but was much more empty. ‘Where is everyone?’

 

Smiling down at Sans, Stretch yawned loudly. {Don't worry yourself brother... I mean...}

 

Red lets out a whine as Ink touches his snout. {I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want them safe...} looking down he nuzzles into Fluff's head.

 

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..." slowly setting her feet down Kitten still held her close. "You are so... beautiful." His voice rasps out from his throat, his other hand caresses her hair out of her face.

 

Dutch gets picked up in a car of no odd markings driven by a very greasy looking man who seemed to be lonely, her eyes flashed dangerously as she kissed him harshly pressing her lips to his. The man’s pupils dilate till he falls back into his chair as Dutch has her way with him. After roughly two hours she exits out his car, her need completely sated. Making her way back up the mountain she slowly looks for the entrance to the mountain opening. After some searching she comes upon the same entrance and wanders through Toriel's old home. Exiting there to the hallway where she had been teleport before she quickly walks through judgement hall with trepidation. Looking around seeing so much blood and magic all over the place her eyes widen in fear at what must have happened. Sending out a message to her normal Sans she would tell stuff to OG Sans phone rings with a panicked message.

Unknown Number: This place may be dangerous and horrible but I hope I never have to see your ugly mug again you fucker

taking a picture of herself standing in Judgement hall she flips off the camera and sends it to him

Loosely holding onto him as her feet touched the floor, red hue covered her face. “I....I’m....what....? Bea....beautiful?” Stammering hard on her words she looked down at her feet.

 

Once they had gathered their samples from each skeleton brother Undyne and Alphys headed back to the analysis room. Ink got both Luce and Frisk settled on the couch and a beanbag chair nearby before following.

 

Settling on the floor Sans stretched out as his phone began to ring. {Got a message from an unknown? I didn’t give my number out to anyone} Using his magic to unlock his phone, checking the message is shock.

 

MasterP: “Who is this and why are you sending me that picture?”

"Yes... very beautiful.." looking down at her mouth his eyes trace the outline of her cheek with his thumb, his smile curling into a relaxed grin as he slowly leans closer before pausing.

Alphys looks up at the screaming black goop dripping demon and passes out cold on the hard tile. Characackles like wild.

shoving her phone in her pocket with an angry huffy she leaves the response unopened. Slowly walking out of judgement hall she feels an almost cold chill of all her sins crawling up her back. Angrily shouting to no one she hugs herself close. "I am not a bad person....."

Slowly Kitten's hand trails down from her shoulders and to her back where his hand traces down to her side as he pulls her body closer to his, lavender overtaking his eyes with immediate trust as a little bit of light pink curls the edges of his iris. His breath catches in his throat as he looks down at the strikingly beautiful girl in his arms.

"My name is Kitten, what's yours?" As he leans next to her ear he purrs like a small house cat turning his head he tries to looks into her eyes. before concern dots his face. "Shit...  went too far didn't I....." slowly releasing her from his hold he backs up and relights his cigarette, the smell of honeydew melon, vanilla bean, and a sharp tang of mint swirls the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave me notes dirty sinners!


End file.
